Misadventures of Team GRAY
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: I'm back, with the official sequel of Assassin's Creed: Humor. Join Team GRAY as they engage in shenanigans that come from the funniest/weirdest part of my mind. Now with characters from previous stories. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. Cover image of Aria by Kegi Springfield. 13.
1. Pun battle

**GAAAHHHH! I'm sorry! I have so many stupid/crazy stuff and it has to go somewhere. Here is the official sequel to AC: Humor. With something I thought up as the kickoff. I promise I'm TRYING to work on my other stories, but some have much dialogue and it makes it hard, plus sometimes I never feel like doing it since I got something else on my mind. The difference between this and AC: Humor, is that you'll see more characters involved, and less focusing around Team GRAY. Also I may do a couple of other world characters, like Kat or something. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George glared at the blonde brawler across from him, intent on winning. The rest of the teams at the mess hall were watching the exchange. "What's with you two"? Ryan asks, taking a bite from an orange slice. "This fool bet that he could make a better pun than me, so were thinking up for our most epic puns". Yang answers while they facepalm. After about 10 minutes of waiting, George and Yang stopped glaring and turned to the others, making them flinch. Yang immediately darts her eyes to Pyrrha and Jaune, and grins before taking out her aviators, while they prepare for a pun. "Hey Jaune, remember when Pyrrha caught you with her javelin in the woods"? Yang asks while Jaune nods. "I guess you had a...Pyrrhashute". Yang puns while George growls and the others groan. George bit his lip and began to think. Ash had to admit, despite the cringeworthy puns, it was interesting to see the two interact like this.

George's eyes darted up and looked around, before his eyes landed on Ryan. "Hey Ryan, remember the time you accidentally bit a piece of fire dust when you thought it was candy"? George began while Ryan gulps. "I guess you could say you...bit the dust". George puns with a pair of sunglasses. Ryan slams his forehead on the table while the others groaned. "So, who won"? Yang asks. Ash knew they weren't going to leave unless they answered. "I admit, Yang's was more clever, but George's is more funny since we all know the event, not the one that occurred when half of us weren't here". Ash deducts while they stare. Ash sighed. "To put it short, its a tie". Ash finishes while they sigh. "I guess that's fair". George mutters, feeling a bit irritated. Yang pouts and looks away, irritated she tied. George snickered at his friend's reaction. The rest of the teams left, tired of the puns.

* * *

**I know, short. But that's what one shot's are, short at times. This is one of my weird ones. I got a good suggestion from K wolf Omega, and I'm gonna use it sooner or later. Like I said before, more people will be involved in this, so if you want Kat, Naruto, or even Chen to world hop to Remnant, or RWBY, JNPR, and such go to Pandaria for a bit and meet them. Then fine, give me a suggestion (within reason and spoiler alert of course), and I'll see what I can do. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	2. Sun Wukong! Super Saiyan!

**Alright here's chapter 2, with one I was wanting to do for a while. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash held decent respect for Sun Wukong, but he's making that respect dwindle by the second. After meeting up with Sun and Neptune again, along with explaining his origin, and accidentally transforming in front of them, Sun had decided to make the assumption that he was "Sun Wukong, Super Saiyan", irritating Ash to no end. Unfortunately, Sun realized that and began to have a field day. "I am Sun Wukong! A Super Saiyan"! Sun shouts at the mess hall, making Ash slam his head into the table. Yang laughed, having realized the similarities between said Faunus and Saiyan. Blake simply shook her head. Ruby began to snicker, but tried to hide it to help Ash. And Weiss simply ignored him, talking with Neptune instead.

Ash decided to take a shot as well, shifting into Super Saiyan, and swiping Sun's weapon. "I'm Ash Ketchum! A Faunus with a stealing habit and a thing for Blake". Ash mocks, making Sun fall off his perch on the table. Blake's head met the table as the tables turned on Sun, Ruby was now laughing with Yang, enjoying the two mocking each other. Weiss stopped talking after hearing Ash's counter, and Neptune was on the ground, laughing as the Saiyan made a comeback.

_1 hour later._

Team RWBY, JNPR, GRY, CFVY, and Neptune. Had been having laugh's and groans as Ash and Sun mocked each other, the former for his thievery and not so subtle feelings with Blake, and the latter for his "Epic Form" and lack of strength despite it. It brought a couple of embarrassing moments, with Ash taking a shot at Sun's feelings for Blake, and Sun shooting at Ash and Ruby. Unfortunately, Ash took the last one personally and punched Sun in response, which led into a fistfight. And was promptly broken up minutes later. After they split up, they agreed to stop. Yang however, was on the ground laughing at the shots they did. "I admit, that was pretty clever". Ash admits. Sun snickers. "Same with you, didn't expect to go for the jugular". Sun says while nursing his arm, which Ash bit for no reason. Ash spit for a second. "You taste like bananas". Ash snaps while Sun puffs his chest out proudly. "But of course". Sun says while the two laugh.

* * *

**And there was Sun Wukong! Super Saiyan! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on my stories as we speak, may get one other than this one done today. So keep a lookout. The next one is one I got from K Wolf Omega: The Prank Wars! R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	3. Prank Wars part 1

**Alright here is chapter 3, with the first arc of the series. The Prank Wars! Kudos to K wolf Omega for thinking this up. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

George was walking through the halls to Port's classroom, he was growling as he was forced to wear the same monkey suit they always do. When Ash told them about the matching uniforms, the reactions were different. George absolutely hated it, Ryan actually like a tidy school clothing, and Yaron didn't care. George hissed before opening the door to the class, only to yelp when something cold came over him. George looked up and saw a bucket tipped over, presumably full of water. George turned and saw most of the class laughing, Yang most of all as she pointed at him. George realized who pranked him and growled at the blonde. "Yang". George hisses, walking in front of her. "Did you happen to do this"? George asks, a calm voice despite the anger he held. Yang gulped and nodded. George's smile seemed to widen as he walked away. "Good to know". George says before sitting down, ignoring the cold water. Yang blinked, slightly fearful of George.

_At Lunch._

Yang sat down, still on guard of George. She couldn't see him, given how he went to change into a different set of clothing after her prank. "What's eating you"? Blake asks. "I'm worried, worried that George may get revenge". Yang mutters. Weiss rolls her eyes. "George, the tank of GRAY, Being stealthy"? Weiss asks. "True". Yang mutters before biting into her burger. Her eyes widened when her mouth suddenly felt like magma was in it. She leapt back and began to drink water to cool herself down, but it seemed to make it hotter. She griped her throat, begging for it to stop. Ruby offered her milk, which she hungrily drank. She sighed as the heat died down to a dull sting. "What was that"? Yang asks angrily. She stopped stiff when she saw George leaning against the door of the mess hall. George smirked at her. "Enjoy my little 'seasoning', Xiao Long"? George asks with a smirk. Yang growls as he walks off laughing. Yang stood up with a determined/angry look. "This means war Armstrong"! Yang snaps while her eyes shifted to an angry red. Aria smirks as Yang growled, George had a tendency to get revenge, and is no stranger to small wars among him and someone, so two pranksters going at each other will be interesting.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright here's part one, with George and Yang going to prank war. I know this one is short, but it's just setting the plot. Be ready for the rest of it. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	4. Prank Wars part 2

**Alright here is chapter 4, with George and Yang in a Prank War. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ryan yawned and began to walk to his room, only to yelp when a pie slammed the wall next to him."What are you doing"? George hisses at their door, he pulls Ryan inside and closes the door. Ryan looked and saw multiple ammunition of pies, water balloons and strangely, what appeared to be hair products. "Uh". Ryan attempted to make sense of the situation. "Don't you realize we're at war soldier"? George snaps. Ryan snapped out of his stupor to observe the brunette. He was clad in his usual outfit, without Earthbreaker, and is wearing a red and yellow coat with a sigil, which strangely was a pie splattered. "Wait, we"? Ryan noticed. He looked over and saw an interesting sight. Sitting in his room was Cardin, Ren, Jaune and strangely enough, Aria. "What are you doing"? Ryan asks. Aria turns to him with a military bowl cap. "We are preparing for the great Prank War". Aria responds. "The 'Great Prank War'"? Ryan asks. "Yep, unfortunately, Ash and Yaron wanted nothing to do with this". Cardin says. "And what are you doing here? Last I checked you were afraid of us". Ryan points out. "I'm willing to put in a truce to get revenge on that blond". Cardin counters. "And what about you two"? Ryan asks. "Vomit Boy". Jaune responds. "Nora went to Yang's side". Was Ren's response. Ryan facepalmed and looked at George. "Well, count another on your 'Not Involved' group. I'm packing up and going to the Safe Bunker". Ryan says before going to get his stuff. "The Safe Bunker"? Jaune asks. "Don't ask". Aria responds. George shook his head. "Poor fool, he doesn't know the chaos of what is to come". George mutters.

_At RWBY's dorm._

Weiss' eye twitched as she observed her team dorm. Yang was wearing the exact same coat George was, except yellow and orange, huddled around a planning table. Along side her were Nora, Pyrrha for some reason, Coco and weirdly enough, Velvet. "What are you doing Yang"? Weiss asks. Currently Ruby and Blake were packing their things, already knowing where they're going. They are meeting Ash and Yaron at the Safe Bunker they built underneath the Academy, per Ozpin's permission. It was a safeguard in case something went wrong, or something big was coming. In this case, the latter. "I'm getting revenge on George". Yang answers. "Then what are they doing here"? Weiss asks with a frown. "Yang offered me the title 'Queen of the Pancakes' if I joined". Nora answered. "Nora roped me into this". Pyrrha responds, hand in the air. "I have a little grudge against him, he cut my favorite barrette". Coco responds angrily growling as her signature barrette was gone, obviously getting repaired. "Coco made me". Velvet replied, feeling a tad bit ashamed. Weiss sighed before going to join Ruby and Blake in packing up.

_At the Safe Bunker._

Ash and Yaron were putting their stuff away before Ash sensed RWB coming up to the bases entrance. "I got them". Yaron says before walking up. The base was big enough to house the entirety of Beacon, and more if necessary, unfortunately, it was in its restricted mode, which was as big as 2 classrooms, with a good deal of beds and a collection of video games, a TV, various couches and chairs and a computer. To un-restrict itself, it would need to break down earth to stretch, and to do so would weaken Beacon's grip in the landmass, so to stretch it was an emergency. Yaron walked out and welcomed them in, only very few people knew of the safe bunker, GRAY, RWBY, Aria and the teachers knew of this. "Welcome to the safe bunker, your little hideaway from the chaos of George and Yang acting like idiots". Ash says in a false spokesman voice. The girls got a quick laugh out of that and went to put their stuff and claim their beds. "We got a fridge in the back, bathroom is on the left". Yaron gives a quick tour, pointing to a door, and then to a huge fridge next to a sink.

"When did you find time to build this"? Ruby couldn't help but ask. "After the Grimm Breach, Ozpin asked Ryan to build a safe bunker, with a little secretive help from the teachers and George, Ryan had the default safe bunker ready". Ash explains, knocking on the steel wall for emphasis. A couple of seconds later, Ryan entered with a small toolbox and a bag of his stuff. "Hey, what did I miss"? Ryan asks. "Just answering Ruby's question how you built this place". Yaron answers while going over to the couch that sat in front of the TV. "What do you got down here"? Blake asks, referring to the channels. "All the way, from new to old". Ryan says with a thumbs up. Blake smirks and begins to channel surf, with Yaron asking to stop every once in a while to check a channel.

_Back to George._

George rubbed his chin, disturbing the slight stubble's that began to grow back. "So, what's the plan"? George asks, sitting near their planning table. Jaune, having an immense use of strategy was about to say the plan, which was why George recruited him. "Well, the courtyard is off limits by Ozpin, and the cafeteria is just plain stupid to go to, the only weak spot we got is Professor Port's class, which has a good view of RWBY's dorm". Jaune says, pointing to map of Beacon. Ozpin had given them permission to go through with this, only on a deal if they break it, they fix it, which was why they excluded weapons, and the courtyard was off limits due to people going through it a lot. "Alright, lets go". George says while hefting something wrapped up, with a grin on his face, it was his secret weapon if he went against Yang, and only Yang. George and the others walked out quietly, intent on succeeding.

_With Yang._

Yang clenched her knuckles as they headed out for Oobleck's class, which had a view of GRAY's dorm. "So, remember the plan"? Yang asks. "If anybody is there, apprehend them and capture the classroom". Pyrrha responds. "Yep, and if not, just take the place over and prepare to attack". Nora answers. "Alright, let's go". Yang says before kicking the door down, to reveal Oobleck standing with his coffee mug. "Professor Oobleck! Surrender your classroom for Team Dragon". Yang snaps. "I thought it was Team Pancakes". Nora mutters. "My Team, my rules". Yang responds. Oobleck simply sat at his desk and waved them on. Yang blinked before they sighed, glad to not get any antagonism from Oobleck. The team got prepared to attack GRAY's dorm when Oobleck sipped his coffee with a smirk. "You do realize that George and his team are going for Port's class"? Oobleck asks, pulling their attention. "What? How do you know that"? Yang asks. "A little birdy told me, and it told Port as well, so we were both prepared for you". Oobleck says before taking one last sip. "Oh, and by the way". Oobleck began before pressing a button. The floor beneath Yang and her team opened up and fell downward, bringing them with it. "It's Doctor Oobleck". Oobleck says before sipping his coffee.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright here is the second part of the Prank Wars. With Yang's team being tricked by Oobleck, but what will happen to George's team when they encounter Port? Will you see more of the Safe Bunker? All those questions will be answered next chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. Prank Wars part 3

**Alright here is chapter 5, with the next part of the Prank Wars Arc. I don't know when I may wrap this up, maybe after this chapter I'll wrap it up. Also a special...guest will appear in this chapter, along with a few inside jokes. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George walked forward to Port's class, his secret weapon wrapped on his back. His team walked forward to the classroom door, and braced themselves, hoping Port wasn't present. "You guys remember the plan right"? George asks, leaning against the wall next to the door cautiously. "Take the classroom, and if someone is in there, apprehend them". Jaune reminds while clenching a water balloon, unknowingly mimicking Pyrrha's plan. "Right, let's go". George says before approaching the door. George was about to turn the handle when a familiar noise began to play in his ears. "Is that"? George asks. "Pop goes the Weasel"? Cardin asks. They listened as the song began to reach the punchline and braced themselves, as soon as the 'pop' noise passed a loud 'clang' was heard. George and the others turned to the door and began to step back, hearing growling.

The door busted open to reveal Port sitting on top pf a Boarbatusk, with various other Boarbatusk's surrounding him. "Attack my pets"! Port commands while pointing. Port hopped off of his Boarbatusk, and watched as they rolled up and began to spin. "RUN"! George snaps while running. The Boarbatusk's immediately shot after them at speeds unseen by the people. George recognized that speed. "Curse you Ozpin and your coffee experiments"! George says before running off as the coffee high Boarbatusk's chased them.

Port laughed at the situation. "Thank you for informing me and Oobleck of their 'attacks', Indigo". Port thanks. The black and blue garbed man, named Indigo Cole, smirked, his hood up to hide his visage. "Well, seeing as how those two aren't so subtle with their plannings, I thought I might as well spice up the competition". He argues back before walking off, ready to continue phase 2.

_With Yang_

Yang's hair was ignited as she lit the dark room they all fell in. "I can't believe he tricked us"! Yang snaps, her hair glowing brighter. Normally the others would tell her to calm down, but that would take away their light, so they let her rant as they looked for a way out, or a light switch before Yang finishes ranting. Pyrrha searched the walls, only to hear a door open. They all turn and saw a door cracked open, they walk forward and opened it, before going down a small path. They went up a set of stairs before arriving in the mess hall, surprising them. They jumped when a loud noise erupted, followed by several Boarbatusk's being thrown against the wall, dying from the impact. They turn to see George's team, who turns to them, as a stare down initiates, with Indigo watching from the literal shadows.

_Back at the Safe Bunker._

Ash sat with a annoyed look on his face as Ryan did something which he could consider stupid. Ryan is attempting to hack into George's computer, to play his video games. Ever since the Five Night's at Freddy's fiasco, George has gained a strange interest in horror games, having dominated FNAF 1, working on 2, and has yet to play 3. Surprisingly, Yaron plays games too, and absolutely destroys in hack-n-slash games. Ryan, while a not very adept gamer, simply relishes in testing out new inventions. Ryan, with a little help with Ash, hacked into George's computer and began to play FNAF 2, having seen George play it before. Ash rolls his eyes and sits back, having seen George curled up in his bed, holding Earthbreaker in a death grip, after playing said game. Ash was tempted to get revenge for the Freddy suit, but thought against it since he had enough revenge with the Freddy head. Ash shook his head as Ryan began the night after getting a soda. Ash put in a pair of earplugs before laying down, prepared for Ryan's screaming.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 5, with ShadowofAxios' character making an appearance, Indigo Cole, I added him in here for personal reasons, and funny reasons. He is in fact the 'little birdie' that informed Port and Oobleck of the two teams as you have read. Anyway, this is the leadup to the finale, with George and Yang's teams about to fight, but how will Indigo intervene in the fight? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	6. Prank Wars Finale

**Alright, sorry for the wait. Been feeling lackluster for a while. I'll try to catch up on my others a bit. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. Indigo Cole belongs to ShadowofAxios.**

* * *

George and Yang glared as they faced off in the cafeteria. The others took steps back, seeing as the two were giving off pretty dangerous vibes. George cricks his neck as Yang grabbed a pump action foam dart shotgun strapped to her waist. The two jumped when Indigo came out of the shadows with two foam dart shooters. "Indigo". Aria mutters angrily. "Aria, long time no see". Indigo mutters while taking a glance at the Faunus. George chuckles before he erupts into laughter. "What's so funny"? Yang asks warily. "Now I know who told Port of us". George says while glaring at Indigo. Indigo paled before taking a step back. "Yeah, who else was on a neutral side, and could sneak into both rooms to get info". Yang says while advancing towards the man. Indigo paled before grinning and vanishing in the shadows. George and Yang got back to back as they looked around. The other teams got their makeshift weapons and looked around. "Truce"? George asks. "Truce". Yang agrees while looking around. George looked around with a small foam dart pistol.

Indigo came out behind Yang's team and pelted Coco and Pyrrha with shots, taking them out. He ducks under the barrage, and quickly shot out Velvet and Nora, making them sigh. Yang ran forward as George leapt back, taking his secret weapon off his back. George turned to his team before winking, which they smirked at. "Let's go"! Aria shouted as they charge at Indigo. George smirked as he began to unwrap his weapon.

Yang ran forward, shooting darts at the man. Indigo simply dodged them, deciding to play at least a bit fair by not going into the shadows. Yang dropped her gun before pulling out two foam boxing gloves, before going for a punch. Indigo ducked under it with a wide eyed look, even with those gloves, those punches will hurt. Indigo caught her hand and threw her over his shoulder as Jaune charged with a foam sword and shield. Indigo ducked under the swipe and shot Jaune twice with his darts, making him drop his weapons. Cardin raced forward with a foam mace, before swinging it down. Indigo slid under Cardin's legs and shot a dart right where it hurts, making him drop his weapon and groan. Indigo moved to the left as Ren appeared in front of him, dual automatic foam pistols in hand.

Ren shot as he ran forward, ducking under shots. Indigo ran forward and threw a punch, which Ren deflected. The two dropped their guns and let loose in a small fisticuffs match, with neither getting hit. Until Ren unleashed a palm into Indigo's stomach, blasting him back. Indigo growled before picking up his pistols as he flew by, and let loose a barrage at Ren, who couldn't get his weapons in time. Ren sighed and walked off, before yelping as Aria stomped a foot on the table, firing shots with an automatic foam dart rifle. Indigo dodged the barrage by pulling up a table and getting behind it. He didn't expect the metal around the table to open, leaving holes which Aria fired through. "No fair"! Indigo complained before shooting two shots, getting two precise shots to the Faunus' head, making her sigh and leave. Indigo smirked before a loud thump rang out, he turned to George and gawked.

George grinned with a foam dart in his mouth, before spitting it out as he aimed his weapon at Indigo, which was a machine gun which shot foam darts. "Bring it Indigo". George says before unleashing a barrage of foam darts at Indigo, who went running. Indigo jumped over and ducked under tables as he avoided George's barrage of darts. "I'm not done yet"! A female voice shouts. Indigo eyes widened, he forgot! Indigo turned his head to see Yang charge forward and land two foam fists at his face, blasting him into a table, before being hit by George's dart barrage. George yelled as he ran out of ammo, and set his machine gun down.

George and Yang walked forward, and saw Indigo laughing, surprising the two. "What's so funny"? Yang asks. "Nothing, that was just fun". Indigo says while getting up. The two blink at him. "I had my fun, continue with yours". Indigo says off hand before vanishing in the shadows.

George and Yang turned to each other before glaring. George let up before sighing. "I'm done, tie"? George asks. Yang shrugged. "Sure". She says as they walked off, laughing at their accomplishments in the war.

_Back at the Bunker._

Ash and Blake facepalmed at the same time as Ryan was killed by the Puppet again. Weiss simply tapped away one her scroll as Ruby watched. The door slammed open, with George and Yang walking down. "The Wars over, you can come out now". Yang calls out. George turned and saw Ryan on his computer. "**RYAN"! **George snaps as Ryan bolted out of the safe bunker, with an angry Scotsman chasing him. "So, who won"? Ruby asks. "Tie". Yang said as she walked off back to her dorm. Ash and Ruby just stared, surprised that the two were willing to call it a tie. "That's George and Yang, two people who can shift opinions on a dime". Blake says as she walks out calmly.

_The End._

* * *

**There we go, the ending of the Prank War, now I know it was going to be water balloons and such, but it slowly descended into a makeshift Nerf war afterwards, so sorry. Indigo was a interesting man to use, I hope ShadowofAxios likes how I portrayed him. Yes I know the ending was anticlimactic, but George and Yang are that type of people, they can call of something on a dime if they feel like it. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	7. Feelings

**Alright here is chapter 7, with two things I need to get out. If your a plot nut like me, you'll notice that Ash and Ruby got together not long before Team GRAY's outfit change, which led to a little mishap with the 'Delia in Remnant' Arc, I was considering making that one non canon and doing an 'official' one, to get the plot straight. Second, I've been working on my GED, so I have been distracted for a while, and will be so for a couple of weeks, so expect slow updates for a while. Anyway, let's get on with this. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ryan was tinkering in GRAY's dorm as George was sharpening Earthbreaker, a question bugging him. "Hey Ryan". George began while pausing his sharpening. "What"? Ryan replies. "Why exactly do you like Weiss"? George asks while Ryan froze. "It's not like I don't respect your decision, I do, It's just that...I never really found out why, to me it seems more like a simple crush". George explains while Ryan sighs and puts his stuff away. "To answer your question, its simple...she understands". Ryan says while George blinks. "She understands the pain of a separated family, my parents controlled my talents, like Weiss' father did to her, while they weren't abusive or anything, I never really had a say in it, I was lucky to stop them from doing the same to Lynsey". Ryan began while George nods. "To find someone who understands what I've been through, and even more the fact that I lost my mother, I guess after that, that is where I began to actually...have feelings for her". Ryan says while twiddling his thumbs. George nods with a smile. "I see, I hope things work out, fate can be a cruel mistress at times, I hope she doesn't decide to be cruel to you". George says while going back to his sharpening.

Ryan chuckles slightly. "Fate has already taken a shot, Weiss likes Neptune, and don't forget Jaune-". Ryan began before George slapped his back. "Your not going to get anywhere by acting all passive like that, in case you forgot, Pyrrha's got something for Jaune, so don't worry bout him". George began with a grin. "As for Neptune, you just have to be yourself, and show him you mean business". George says while Ryan looks down. "But it's not Neptune that likes her, its Weiss that likes Neptune, her feelings are her own". Ryan began. George sighs. "Listen, she fell for him like a pile of bricks, its just a small schoolgirl crush to her, it'll pass over". George says while Ryan sighs. "But...what if-". Ryan began before George grabbed him by the hood of his coat. "Come here". George says, irritated. He walks out of the room, pulling a struggling Ryan through the halls. "What are you doing"? Ryan exclaims. "We're heading to RWBY's dorm, to get some answers". George says simply while Ryan pales. "WHAT"?! Ryan shrieks while attempting to shake out of his coat, only for George to grip him by his armor instead.

Yang got a message from her scroll, seeing it was from George. She rose an eyebrow, before hearing struggling from outside. She and the other members of RWBY turned to the door, and heard what sounded like George and Ryan arguing. Yang read the message on her scroll and grinned. She got up quickly and opened the door, just in time to see Ryan squirm out of George's grip and make a run for it, the Scotsman chasing him. "Get back here"! George snaps. "NO"! Ryan shouts. Weiss walked forward and rose an eyebrow. "What was that about"? She asks in a confused tone. "Oh nothing". Yang says before chasing after Ryan. Weiss sighed before going back to what she was doing, wondering what George and Yang needed Ryan for. "Whatever, its not my concern". She mutters before going to her bed.

* * *

**There we go, with a in look of Ryan's feelings for Weiss, and where they began. This will probably be the last update you'll see for a while, or if I have the time. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	8. Battle Royale

**I know I was going to do another thing, but this got my attention by ShadowofAxios. Today your going to see an all out Battle Royale, GRAY vs RWBY vs JNPR (Take that Shadow!). I know a three sided battle may be difficult, but it isn't team against team, its a Battle Royale, last man standing. I am playing fair with their talent and natural ability, not a cliche 'you know who's gonna win' scenario. Shall we begin? I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Team GRAY was in their room, arming themselves like they were going to war. Ash was wrapping bandages around his arms, to prevent his fists from getting bruised in battle, a common practice he learned in Pandaria. George was sharpening Earthbreaker and checking its 'special' ammunition in a satchel on his waist, his Aura mortar shells only took a chuck of aura out, his special rounds are to use as a last resort. Ryan was checking his large array of weapons, checking his gauntlet, making sure its loaded with dust along with his dust revolver, Requiem and Echo were in tip top shape, and ready to use, his Paladin, which he repaired, painted and upgraded personally, was fully armed and ready to use, Ozpin gave him clearance to use it in this fight, it was ready outside the arena. Yaron was checking his supply of containers, Ozpin gave him permission to go into the Emerald Forest at his own time, to 'resupply' so to speak. Ash sheathed Celestial's Will on his back, and his Lightning Lance on his waist, George put the sharpening rock down and loaded the mortar, getting a satisfying 'click' when he loaded the mortar into position, Ryan sheathed his Pistols and adjusted his watch, Yaron sheathed Nightfall on his waist and adjusted Daybreak on his back. "We ready"? George asks. They all nodded and set out, ready for a brawl.

Team RWBY was no different. Ruby was checking Crescent Rose's aim and sharpness, before going for bullet count. Weiss checked Myrtenaster's dust supply, and was satisfied, before checking her satchel of dust, Blake tightened the ribbons of Gambol's Shroud before looking at the small dust packet she began to use regularly in a tough battle, Yang loaded Ember Cecilia before putting them in her compact form, and checked her stronger supply of rounds she had in case of emergency. Ruby sheathed Crescent Rose on her waist, Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster on her side gracefully, Blake sheathed Gambol's Shroud on her back and stretched slightly, Yang simply retracted Ember Cecilia and did a few practice punches. "Ready"? Ruby asks. The other three nodded and moved out to the arena, ready for anything.

And surprisingly, JNPR wanted in on this. Jaune simply sharpened Crocea Mors while checking his shield for dents, Pyrrha did small adjustments to her weapons, satisfied with the result, Ren did a few practice moves, having already prepared his weapons, Nora was checking Magnhild while humming 'I'm Queen of the Castle' to herself. Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors in its shielth, Pyrrha sheathed Miló and Akoúo̱ on her back, Ren sighed and cricked his neck, Nora cheered and sheathed Magnhild on her waist. "Are we ready"? Jaune asks. His teammates nodded, with Nora cheering. The four walked out and headed to the arena, ready to fight.

Ozpin, being the man he is, was happy to reserve an arena and alert the academy of the fight, stopping classes for the next 2 hours, he decided the school needed to see experts in action, and he also wanted to win a couple of bets he had with the professors and students alike. Ozpin stood on a balcony overlooking the arena, with the other professors with him, Port being in the middle of the arena, ready to start the match. Multiple students rooted for separate teams, a majority of the females rooted for Team GRAY, which made Ash and Ryan shrink in their spots, Yaron shake his head, and George flex his muscles. Multiple men rooted for RWBY, half of them for Yang only, getting a facefault from the other girls. And finally the last remnant of the crowd was for Pyrrha and her team, multiple people having signs and flags of the JNPR logo but most of them had a Pyrrha sign instead.

Ozpin smirked as he walked to the arena, dismissing Port from his position as the battle starter. "I have decided to not only go through with this, but to switch it up a bit". Ozpin began while all the contenders listened. "Instead of a team battle, this will be an all out Battle Royale, you have 10 seconds to get a good position away from your teammates before the fight begins". Ozpin says while the teams exclaimed in shock and scrambled around, getting a good 10 feet away from each other. "What the heck Ozpin"! Ash snaps. "I want to see how you deal with crowd control, in a fight where no one is you ally, and everyone is your enemy, there will be no cooperation with each other unless its to take down another enemy, then you must either fight each other or go for another target". Ozpin lists off the rules, while the teams had mixed emotions.

GRAY was slightly excited, wanting to see how each other can do in a fight, RWBY was nervous, having never fought each other in a no ally fight against such odds, JNPR, mainly Jaune, was nervous, no friends and all enemies, how will this end?

Ozpin smirked before stepping back up to the balcony, and began to count down.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**"BEGIN"!**

The twelve contenders stared off, not knowing who to fight, and who to be aware of. Half of them were nervous to attack, simply because they are fighting their own teammates without any support to each other.

Ash decided to kick it off and race forward for Ren, who returned. The two clashed in hand to hand combat. Ash threw a punch, which Ren deflected and threw a palm strike to Ash's chin, who used the recoil as reinforcement to a Blackout Kick, Ren was grazed by the dark energy surrounding the kick, barely missing the strike itself. Ash threw a Tiger Palm, which Ren countered with an Aura Strike, making a shockwave vibrate, stirring adrenaline in the other contenders.

Pyrrha jumped into the air and threw her javelin between the two, making them step back. She grabbed his javelin and swung a strike at Ash, who blocked and threw a punch, which Pyrrha deflected with her shield, before smacking away a palm strike from Ren, who threw a sweep, which she jumped over, to quickly get kicked away by Ash, who went back to fighting Ren in an instant, having adapted to a situation like this.

Yang ran forward and threw a punch at Weiss, itching for some well deserved revenge. Yang didn't show it, but she was still reeling from the argument on their first night, and has been dying for a good chance to get back at Weiss with no repracutions. "Yang! What are you doing"? Ruby asks worriedly, Crescent Rose shaking in her grip, not used to fighting her teammates at such an intensity. She yelped when a sword nearly grazed her, she turned and saw Jaune with his sword aimed at her. "Sorry Ruby, but last man, or woman, standing". Jaune apologizes before rushing.

Ruby yelped as Jaune lunged at her, only to swing Crescent Rose at him, which launched him backwards. "I knew that was bad move"! Jaune snaps. Jaune yelped when George appeared out of nowhere and slammed Earthbreaker into Jaune's shield, which knocked him back. "No fair". Jaune complains. "War isn't fair, get used to it". George replied darkly, taking experience from the Revolutionary War in this fight. George leapt forward as Ruby charged, pining Jaune on both sides. "Why me"? Jaune asks as he holds his shield up pathetically.

Ryan swung at Nora, who swung downward with Magnhild and nearly broke his arm. Ryan growled and fired dust blasts, only for Nora to playfully dodge and fire pipe grenades at him, making him run. He wasn't paying attention, or he would have seen a black sword slam into his side, making him grimace and jump back. Blake twirled her weapon and threw it at Nora, who dodged and ran forward, ready to beat the two into paste. Ryan ran forward to Blake and shot a bullet, forcing Blake to use her Semblance, and Ryan to get a better shot. Ryan jumped up and swung at her, a dual of duel blades took place before Nora, being who she is, charging in while singing 'Rise of the Valkyries".

Yang punched at Weiss, who dodged and scraped her with Myrtenaster, which made her growl and her hair glow. Weiss gulped and screamed slightly when Yaron stepped on Yang's head and used it a springboard to strike at Weiss, who blocked it. Yang's growling grew and charged at the man, ready to beat him senseless. Yaron, being the adaptive man he is, waited for Yang to get in close, and dodged, making Yang punch Weiss. Yaron smacked Yang away as Weiss blasted her with ice dust, and swung a blade at Yaron, who parried.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he watched the three teams fight it out. He noticed how people were unconsciously avoiding certain fighters, Pyrrha when Ash knocked her near Jaune for example. The crowd was now cheering for their favorite fighter, which was just a blur of names being shouted. With CFVY being the majority of the shouting, mostly by Coco Adel herself. Even the professors couldn't escape letting a cheer escape when an absolutely daring move was taken, except for Glynda and Ozpin, both who were watching intently, the former with a critical eye on their fighting, this was a practice match after all.

Ash swung his now unsheathed lightning lance at Ren, who parried it with Stormflower, only to get slightly electrocuted when his hand brushed against the weapon. "_Gotta keep away from that_". Ren mentally notices as Pyrrha came in for round two. Pyrrha swung at Ash and kicked him in the chest, making him take to the air for a second before righting himself. Ren shot at Pyrrha who hid behind her shield, and ran forward for a tackle. Ren put Stormflower away and kicked the shield at the right angle, forcing Pyrrha's hand to jerk away, leaving her open to a punch from Ren. Ash came in from the sky, throwing his Lightning Lance down, making it imbed into the ground, which Ren backstepped away from. Ash leapt down and grabbed it before swinging it at Ren, who ducked, only to get a painful whack with the hilt as Ash rounded around fully. Ash decided to dish off this small fight, rotating around for momentum, Ash slammed the stunned Ren into the ground with a strong punch, taking him out of the fight.

Pyrrha however, decided to move away from Ash for a second, instead seeking to take on George, who was fighting both Ruby and Jaune. Pyrrha leapt in and swung at George, who backed away and swung in retaliation. Pyrrha was stunned when Jaune swung at her, but remembered it was a no cooperation fight, so she couldn't help him, the least she could do is avoid him, hoping she doesn't have to personally take him out. Ruby charged in at George, who blocked a swipe from her and swung in rebuttal, which she blocked with Crescent Rose, only to skid backwards, as he injected a small dose of his Semblance in that strike. "If that was just a small boost". Ruby mutters, shivering when she thought about it. "What is him at full power"? Ruby mutters to herself before charging.

Blake was getting annoyed along with Ryan, they followed Ozpin's rules and took down Nora together with no real cooperation. Ryan swung under a strike from Nora and slammed his gauntlet into her shoulder, forcing her to hold it, leaving her open to a strike from Blake, which took her out of the match, seeing as how her Aura dipped below the safety threshold. Ryan jumped back when Blake swung at him, and yelped when Ash showed up and leapt into the fray, slashing at the two. "This is madness". Ryan mutters to himself before deciding to call in backup. Ryan pressed the button on his watch, making a small signal ring out. The fighters stopped when giant footsteps began to echo. They all turned to GRAY's entrance of the arena, and saw Ryan's Paladin walk out, making others shiver.

Instead of a dull grey like it was before, it was now a dark blue with small silver linings, on its side was Ryan's symbol. It looked thinner then when Ryan got it, raising eyebrows from RWBY's direction. Ryan knocked Ash back before hopping inside, activating it and getting it ready for battle. Ash bit his lip and dodged Ryan's punch, and ran for Blake. Blake avoided Ash's attack and struck back, the two engaging in a small duel before Ryan shot rockets at the two, making them dodge. Ryan decided to finish half of the fight and ran for Blake, before grabbing her and slamming her into the ground, putting her aura below the threshold. Blake huffs before leaving.

Yaron was dodging a double assault by Yang and Weiss, who were fighting each other as well, making it a bit easier for him. Yaron dodged a punch and smacked her hand away, before parrying a blow from Weiss and slamming the hilt of his sword onto her forehead, making her cry out in pain. "Sorry for this Ryan". Yaron mutters before disarming Weiss and tripping her, before slamming his blades on either side of her head, making it an instant submit. Yang decided to spice it up and tackled Yaron near Ash and Ryan, who jumped away slightly.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as the crowd went wild, only eight were left, making use of two battles, sooner or later this will end up in one big battle.

Ruby was avoiding getting near Ash at all costs, it wasn't because she didn't want to fight him, she has fought him multiple times, its just that Ash found out a little embarrassing fact, despite them not being too deep in their relationship, Ash's Saiyan side has aptly named Ruby his 'Mate', and it showed. Ash tends to be protective, almost possessive at times when it comes to others around her. The entirety of RWBY and GRAY remembered when a man attempted to talk to Ruby into a date, the man ended up with a shattered wrist in the emergency room for 3 weeks.

Ruby shook her head from that memory and blocked a strike from both Jaune and Pyrrha, before swinging her scythe around to give her space. She decided to thin the herd, she hoped they didn't take this personally. Ruby raced forward and tripped Jaune, before swinging around and slamming the back of her scythe into his back, making his Aura drop below the threshold, and him to slam into a wall. "Sorry"! Ruby apologizes before speeding away at George, who went for Pyrrha.

Ash blocked a punch from Yang and kicked her away, before slamming his forehead against Yaron's, making him cry out in pain. Ryan punted Yang away, who roared in anger and slammed her fist into his Paladin, blasting it back and ramming into the wall out of bounds, taking both it, and Ryan, out of the match. Ash parried a strike from Yaron and held Yang's fist back, the three engaged in a three sided lock, each glaring, not willing to back down.

Ruby was avoiding the heavy hitter George, and trying to strike a hit on Pyrrha, who had a wider variety of weapons. Ruby was about to swing at George when he slammed his axe into the ground, sitting on its head. George smirks before waving. "Bye". George says before pulling the trigger. Ruby's eyes widened and barely put up a shield in time for the torrent of flames to break from the ground, making her Aura exhaust itself enough to drop out of the safety threshold. Ruby pouted and walked off, eager to check on her teammates.

Ash released the hold, Yaron and Yang decided to team up for one blow. Yaron distracted Ash's blade as Yang went in for a Semblance enhanced punch, knocking him back and into the wall, Ash groaned and growled when he heard he went out of bounds. Yaron turned to Pyrrha and George fighting and smirked. "Shall we"? Yaron asks before going and ready to see who wins.

Ozpin watched as the four stood off, each glaring at each other. He saw them bring out the big guns. Yaron activated his 'Awakened' mode in his weapons, George loaded a special mortar shell into his mortar, Pyrrha loaded a special round of potshots into her rifle, and Yang loaded her special rounds in her gauntlets.

"Let's go"! George shouts before running at the only blonde present in the fight. Yang ran forward and shot at George, who simply smacked them away with his axe. George shifted his axe into its gauntlet form and began to trade blows with Yang, as Yaron and Pyrrha fought it out. Yaron slashed at her with his darkness enhanced weapons, while Pyrrha struggled to keep up. "Looks like the rumors of the Grimm Hunters were true". Pyrrha said before Yaron slammed his weapons against her shield, ripping it out of her hand. Pyrrha jumped back and shot potshots at Yaron, who jumped and dodged, making it look like he was dancing.

Yang used her enhanced punches with both her Semblance and shotgun shots, to get a good advantage on George, who used his raw strength and Semblance to keep up. George dodged a punch as Yang slipped past him, before doing what most would consider insane. George grabbed Yang by her hair and slammed her onto the ground, despite the dangerous move, it was enough to put Yang under the Aura threshold, taking her out of the fight before George could get destroyed. Yang got up and growled at him, he rubbed his neck and apologized quickly, saying it was a last resort. She smirked and punched him in the chest lightly, telling him to win or else she will be angry. George smirked before turning to his teammate, who stood off against him.

Yaron waited for Pyrrha to reload, and took his chance. He raced forward with his blades in an X formation, and slammed them into her stomach, knocking her below the threshold and out of bounds. Yaron sighed before turning to George, who smirked.

George shifted Earthbreaker into its normal form while Yaron sheathed Nightfall and took out Daybreak, swinging it around before settling in a stance with the sword in front of him. George ran forward and roared, before slamming his axe against Yaron's sword, the two traded blows, with George going for brute force and timing, while Yaron went for speed and quick attacks. George kicked Yaron away and aimed his mortar, while Yaron righted himself and charged. George fired, Yaron cut through it when he was right in front of him. The mortar has a reaction to that and flashed for a second before exploding in a torrent of flames, blasting both beneath the threshold. The two looked up and saw who won, George won by a mere 2 points. George cheered while Yaron sighed.

_2 hours later._

The three teams walked to their classes with Port, most of them dreading it. "That was fun". George says while holding his hands behind his head, too happy to complain. "Indeed it was, never had a fight like that in a while". Yaron agrees. Ash cricks his neck and nods in a agreement, while Ryan was tapping away on his scroll checking for damages on his Paladin. RWBY was a bit disappointed, seeing how none of them got to the final 2, but Yang was happy enough to get to the final 4. JNPR was decently happy, except for Nora, who was one of the first to go. Ozpin sipped his coffee as they passed him, giving him a greeting as they passed. "Well, looks like I win". Ozpin mutters, smirking as most of the professors had to give up their Lien to him after the fight, him being the only one anticipating a tie. Ozpin chuckles, that's why you always expect the unexpected.

_The End._

* * *

**WOW! That was a long one, I hope you like it. Also to answer a review in AC: Humor to a recent review involving the Valentine's special, Ash and Ruby didn't kiss simply because they are still a bit awkward in a relationship and are not ready for it yet. Anyway, my first outside character chapter will be coming next, with a certain friend from Ash's world making a visit. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	9. I Choose You!

**Alright here is chapter 9 with a special friend visiting Ash from his world. A couple of people already guessed it right, everyone else will just have to see. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash was in Ozpin's office, an urgent meeting at hand. "What do you mean someone is here"? Ash asks. "Simple, I got a call from your mother saying a friend missed you, so I allowed them to visit". Ozpin argues. Ash sighed. "Who is it"? Ash asks. "Pika Pi"! A voice chirps. Ash freezes and turns around, only to be tackled by his best friend Pikachu, who was rubbing his cheeks against his. "Pikachu? Your here"? Ash asks. Pikachu stands on his shoulder and gives him a look, saying he feels a bit insulted. "I didn't mean to insult you buddy, just surprised is all, I would have expected Misty or Brock to come". Ash clears up. Pikachu smiles a his trainer. "Now, Pikachu may stay as long as he wishes, just make sure he doesn't get in trouble". Ozpin informs. Ash nods before walking out, Pikachu holding on to his shoulder.

Ash talked with Pikachu, telling him about what he's been doing (To an extent of course) and in return Pikachu told him how things have been going on at home, his mother was much more calmer now, since she knew where her son was. His friends were annoyed however, that he didn't tell them goodbye before he left, although they understood. Ash walked into the Cafeteria and growled, Pikachu blinking before growling as well. Ash saw someone bullying Velvet without mercy, most people remember Ash nearly killing Cardin, and as such most people avoided bullying the Faunus, however some were foolish and decided to ignore him, and this was one of them.

Ash walked forward, ready to make him pay, when Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, a Thunderbolt ready to use. Ash nods and watched as his best friend unleashed bolts of lightning against the man, making him fall over, out cold. The entire cafeteria watched as a yellow mouse walked up to Velvet's shoulder and pat her head in sympathy, making her giggle. Ash smiled and walked over to the two, when Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "I see Pikachu handled that". Ash says with a smirk. Velvet turned and petted Pikachu, getting a squeal of happiness from Pikachu. "Thank you...Pikachu was it"? Velvet asks. Pikachu nods with a thumbs up. Ash turned and saw the man get up, and was about to say something when Ash and Pikachu both glared at him, electricity crackling off of them. The man shut up and bolted, making the two laugh.

Ash and Pikachu walked to GRAY's room, wanting to introduce Pikachu to the others. Ash was about to knock on the door when JNPR's door flew open. They turned and saw Jaune holding his head, and Nora yelling something about sloths. Ash and Pikachu laughed slightly at Jaune, who turned to them, only to stop short when he saw Pikachu. "What's that Ash"? Jaune asks, only to get a cold glare by Ash. "His name is Pikachu, my best friend mind you". Ash hisses while Jaune freezes. "Sorry". Jaune apologizes while Ash sighs. The other members of JNPR walked out, and saw Pikachu. "So, that must be Pikachu"? Ren asks simply, not surprised. "Yes, everyone meet Pikachu, Pikachu, this is team JNPR, composed of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie". Ash introduces. Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and gives the four a peace sign with a grin. Nora squealed and attempted to hug him, only for Pikachu to jump away. "Nora, if your going to hug him at least ask, he is smarter than you think". Ash says with a smirk. Nora pouts before turning to Pikachu. "Could I please hug you Pikachu"? Nora asks. Pikachu nods with a smile, before hugging the Valkyrie. Nora squealed and hugged Pikachu tight, ignoring his cheeks sparking.

Pikachu unleashed a torrent of electricity into Nora, making her scream before falling over, mumbling something about 'electrifying'. Ash chuckles while Pikachu jumps back on his shoulder. "Pikachu can use electric attacks". Ash explains while they nod. Ash gives them a nod before he goes into his room. The other members turned to him and blinked when they saw Pikachu. "Everyone, this is Pikachu, Pikachu, this is George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron Schatten". Ash introduces. Ryan walked forward and held his hand out, which Pikachu shook happily. "So, this is the Pikachu you were talking about". Yaron says while leaning down. "Yep, my best friend till the end". Ash says while picking up and hugging Pikachu. The others noticed his normally softened attitude, perhaps being around such a close friend made him act like the past.

Ruby walked out of her dorm and saw the smoking Nora. She asked what happened and they simply said Ash had a friend over. Ruby, excited to meet Ash's friend, ran over and knocked on GRAY's door, getting their attention. Ash opened the door and saw Ruby. Ruby was about to ask Ash about a friend when she saw Pikachu, and promptly squealed. She grabbed Pikachu and swung him around, before hugging him, ignoring the panicked looks from the others. Pikachu shocked her as well, making her scream before she fell over, smoking like the Valkyrie feet away from her. The other members of RWBY hearing their leaders cry, ran outside armed, and saw Pikachu. They looked at the Pokemon that climbed back up Ash's shoulder. "Ash, who is this"? Blake asks, walking near. "This, is Pikachu, Pikachu, this is Team RWBY, composed of Ruby Rose, the one you just shocked, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long". Ash introduces again, while Pikachu waved. "So, why did he shock Ruby"? Weiss asks, nudging her stunned leader with her boot. "She kinda hugged him a bit too tight, just like Nora did". Ash says while jerking his head to Nora. The other three saw the stunned Valkyrie and promptly silenced all doubts.

Zwei, waking up from the commotion, walked out barking. He sniffed Ruby, whining in worry. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and attempted to tell Zwei what happened, Zwei apparently understood and barked at Pikachu happily, who cheered in response. The two began to play a game of tag in the hall. "It seems they get along well". Ash mutters with a smile. The others nodded, before hearing the two hyper girls groan, prompting them to take them back to their dorms.

_1 hour later._

After the two recovered, and promptly apologized to Pikachu, they soon got along well with the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu had great fun with Ruby, due to her reminding him of Ash. Although Pikachu did stop still when Ash revealed their relationship to him, but quickly cheered and nuzzled the two, making them laugh. Weiss, being who she is, acted like she didn't think Pikachu was all that interesting, but quickly warmed to him and began to ask about his electric properties, along with Blake who seemed to be struggling. Pikachu however, was slightly wary of Yang, seeing how he couldn't hop on her shoulder without disturbing her hair, and he learned his lesson before. JNPR was also fascinated with Pikachu, with Jaune having a childish excitement about Pikachu along with Pyrrha and Nora, Ren however, simply studied Pikachu, but didn't shy away from any affection from the Mouse Pokemon.

CFVY wanted to know what the ruckus was about, and saw Pikachu. And as soon as it began, another smoked girl was on the ground, that girl being Coco Adel, who squealed at the sight of him. Velvet had a great interest in Pikachu, and vice versa. Velvet reminded Pikachu of Buneary, making the Mouse Pokemon blush slightly at the resemblance.

Unfortunately, time seemed to not be on their side, as Pikachu's time to leave was nigh. The four teams gathered around as they prepared to send Pikachu off, and got the shock of their life (Pun intended). "I said Pikachu could stay as long as he wishes, as long as he doesn't get in trouble". Ozpin reminds. "So your saying"? Ash began. "Yes, Pikachu can remain and Beacon if he wishes". Ozpin finishes. The four teams along with Pikachu cheered, with Pikachu hoping onto Ozpin's shoulder and nuzzling the Headmaster, making him laugh slightly. "Anyway, you got work to do tomorrow, Pikachu can simply wait in your room, and I assume he can eat human food"? Ozpin asks. Ash nods before bringing out a ketchup bottle, making Pikachu squeal and tackle it, making Ash laugh. "Yes, he is very able to eat human food". Ash answers while the others laughed.

_At night._

Ash slept in his bed as Pikachu curled up beside him. "You know Pikachu". Ash began while Pikachu turned to him. "I'm really glad your here, I need some closure to my old friends now and then". Ash says while Pikachu chirps in agreement. "However, there is one rule I need you to follow". Ash says seriously. "Do not leave Beacon without me, this world is different, and what you don't know, can hurt you". Ash says seriously. Pikachu nods sternly. Ash smiles before going to sleep, comforted by his best friend.

* * *

**Yep, Pikachu is now staying in Remnant, but only for this story, he will not continue on into the other story sadly. I wanted to keep this under wraps but I can't. Next chapter is: The Adventure of Pikachu and Zwei! I'm gonna have fun with this. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	10. Happy Mother's Day

**I am putting the next chapter on hold for a Mother's Day chapter. It will be a bit short I must admit, this is for my Mom who has helped me through my life, and for the others Mom's out there.**

* * *

You have been there from the start, from the first cry, to the last words.

You went through the worst pain to bring me into this world, and suffered more to raise me.

You sacrificed time, money, and personal sanity to make sure I was safe.

And even when more siblings were to come, you still stood strong.

Going through that once is enough, but going through it four times is an amazing feat, to raise us all and love us, is a true Mother.

I love you Mom, and I hope you know that.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day Mom :)  
**


	11. Pikachu vs Zwei

**Alright here is chapter 11 with the Adventures of Pikachu and Zwei (Not sure it will fit in the title though). A very special chapter will be going on next Friday. Anyway, lets begin, I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Pikachu sighed as he walked around lazily in GRAY's room, who had to attend classes (although they had to drag a snoring George out of bed). Pikachu heard whining and opened the door, hearing the noise from RWBY's room. He walks over and opens the door, revealing Zwei who barked upon seeing the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu cheered before Zwei began to walk off, making Pikachu squeak and surprise. Zwei barks at him, making Pikachu pause and look up, before nodding and following.

_From this point on, the two's speech patterns are now in English._

"So, what exactly are we doing"? Pikachu asks while walking alongside Zwei. "Wandering, I was bored". Zwei responded. Pikachu blinks before sighing. The two arrived at an arena, which was currently empty, yet was currently running, they must have forgotten to use it, or they have yet to. Zwei turns to Pikachu before grinning and nudging him, bringing the Mouse to the present. "What"? Pikachu asks. Zwei walks over and picks up a sword in his mouth, a smile on his face. "Wanna fight"? Zwei asks, making Pikachu blink. The mouse was very well aware of the dangers of this world, Ruby's show of weapon being a prime example, the fact Pikachu only has natural defenses and techniques would be the only way he could remain alive in this world, though the offer was...tempting.

Pikachu grins before nodding, with Zwei walking up to the arena, Pikachu facing him on the other side. "Well well". A voice interjects. The two turn and saw Ozpin watching them, his coffee mug in his hand. "I didn't expect 'this' kind of spar". He says while Pikachu began to sputter, despite Ozpin not being able to understand. "Of course it isn't an official fight yet". Ozpin says before walking over to a podium and putting his scroll in. Two pictures, one of Pikachu and one of Zwei appeared, their names beneath them. "This sparring match between the Mouse Pokemon Pikachu, and the Sword Wielding Corgi Zwei will now begin, since the former has no Aura shield, I will call the fight if he sustains too much damage". Ozpin says while the two nod. "Ready...Begin"! Ozpin exclaims with a grin.

Pikachu runs forward before leaping, Iron Tail primed for a strike. Zwei tilted his head and blocked the Iron Tail with his sword, making the two metal substances spark for a second. The two engaged in a small skirmish of metal before Pikachu decided to switch tactics. Pikachu leaps up with a Electro Ball ready to fire. He shoots it at Zwei, who leaps back, only to get hit by the backlash of the explosion. Pikachu took his chance and sparked with Electricity, before firing and shocking the poor Corgi, who cringed and stood still, his Aura depleting rapidly. Zwei growled before howling, breaking the thunderbolt. Zwei growled before taking his turn. Zwei charges forward with his sword, and swung at Pikachu who dodged the strikes, but got scrapped every once in a while. Zwei swings his sword around before landing a direct hit to Pikachu's stomach, not drawing any blood due to Pikachu's enhanced defenses, though it still hurt. Pikachu shook his head and landed before gathering energy and performing a Quick Attack, bashing his head against Zwei, knocking the Corgi back, who barked in retaliation before charging.

The entire time, Ozpin was observing the two fighting, and was impressed. "Well, one is the Pokemon if the most powerful boy I know, and the other is the pet of two prodigies, not very surprising". Ozpin mutters while taking a sip.

The two had dealt various blows to each other, they weren't hurt too bad, just tired. Pikachu grins and nods to Zwei, who returns it. Pikachu gathers all his energy and Electricity into his most Powerful attack: Volt Tackle. He charges forward, with his fur color changing to white beneath the bright lightning. Zwei charged forward before twirling into a ball and rolling like a boulder, ready to intercept the Pokemon. The two collided and an explosion followed, covering the field in smoke. Ozpin was prepared to jump in if they were injured, even if they weren't students, he had a feeling Ash, Ruby, and Yang would kill him for letting their companions getting hurt. The smoke cleared, revealing Pikachu laying on Zwei's back, exhausted, and Zwei laying on his stomach, having fallen asleep. Ozpin chuckled as the two switched from fierce adversaries to cuddle buddies in seconds. He picks up his scroll and calls it a draw, but not before snapping a picture for Glynda, and calling combat training off for the day, to not disturb the two valiant, exhausted, fighters.

* * *

**There we go, with Pikachu and Zwei having a tussle, I was wanting it to be something more, but this just called to me, I may just call it, Pikachu vs Zwei, who knows. Anyway, I'm working on a couple of things involving my stories. Here's how they are going for those concerned.  
**

**Assassin's Creed: The Raven: Was just updated.**

**Training: On the final chapter.**

**The Rush of Ash: Halfway done in the chapter.**

**Kid Icarus: Mortal Affairs: Haven't even started,**

**Journey in Pandaria: Working on it, could call it halfway done.**

**R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	12. The Journal

**This one came to me like a Thunderbolt, so don't be surprised by the sudden act of it. This actually caught my attention actually, if any of you read AC: The Raven, Ash writes in his journal, however he keeps it hidden from the others, but what if a familiar blonde brawler comes across it, and takes a peek to around the time Ash came to Remnant, oh the chaos. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Yang stared at the item in front of her, a journal, more specifically Ash's journal. The blonde brawler had rarely seen the boy with it out, either writing in it, or reading past entries. She was curious, but Ash always kept it with him, yet here it was, forgotten in his room. Yang came to ask Ash about something when she saw it, she knew the importance of it, it was like her hair, Ruby's cookies, and Blake's book, **DON'T TOUCH IT!** Unfortunately, her curiosity got the best of her, she wasn't going too deep into it, just to the time when Ash met them, she wanted to know his personal thoughts about them before he really got to know them. She found the date that he uses, and found the first day of Beacon, luckily he titles certain entries. She sat down on Ash's bed and began to read.

* * *

_Day 1 in Remnant._

_I arrived at a world called Remnant, a man called Professor Ozpin has requested my help to stop the Grimm, and the White Fang, and offered a position in his school, I accepted. I later met a young man by the name of Jaune Arc, nice guy, a bit...dorky but has a good heart. I also met four girls, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Ruby reminds me of myself before I left, innocent, willing to see the good side of things, and brave. I hope her light of innocence burns bright and long. Then there was Yang she is a...unique kind of girl, fiery, spunky, and has a tendency for flirting...which was a bit uncomfortable. Weiss however, I worry for her, her pride burns too bright, it blinds her, I hope she can see past that pride, and become something beyond who she thinks she is. Blake, I have yet to know her beside a few words, but she seems nice, the book she read reminded me of...him...I hope he is in a better place. I am going to sleep for an initiation, I hope it goes well. _

_Ash Ketchum_

* * *

Yang blinked, who was Ash talking about? She was happy to know Ash's thought about them, even if it stung that Ash found her flirting unwanted, though from what she's seen its understandable. Yang blinked as a thought occurred to her, what about their Separation? The subject was still a bit touchy, yet she was curious. She went to the front and traced back a bit, seeing a couple of words like: Redemption, Unforgiven, and Mercy. She finally found the date and blinked, seeing the bottom part was slightly smudged, like something wet touched it. She shrugged and decided to read.

* * *

_Day 57 in Remnant. _

_It was a busy day, Me and Ozpin decided to begin a search for Summer, Me and Ruby...confessed, Yang almost killed me, and the team has been separated, various emotions run through me at the moment. Happiness, Pride, Regret, to name a few._

_I supposed Happiness comes from me being able to help Ruby and Yang to find their Mom, I know their pain. And I'm sure it is from my confession. Ruby...she is special, I never thought of pursuing a relationship before, was it because of fear? Responsibility? Or something else? Nonetheless, I will do my best, for Ruby's sake._

_The Pride could come from defeating Yiela, even if it was by a hair. Who knows. _

_The Regret...is definitely from **Him **and what he's done._

Yang blinked, noticing that the Him was scrawled angrily, what did he do that mad Ash hate him so?

_I failed my team, I know I lived, but that could be just because I'm a Saiyan, what of the others? I pray to Arceus that they're safe._

Yang managed to make out the smudged writing and gasped.

_I wonder what would have happened if I didn't confess, would I be the same? A soldier of war who couldn't let go of the pain, a Puppet who couldn't stand to lose his strings, or simply a man who needed a source of comfort? I don't know, but I love Ruby, and I will make sure nothing will befall her, because if something did, I would surely fall to my rage and regret. She is my light, and I would be nothing more than a cold shell of my former self without her. I must go.  
_

_Ash Ketchum._

* * *

Yang rubbed her eyes and realized she was crying slightly. Had Ash really treasured His and Ruby's relationship so closely? She sniffed and didn't notice the door open, nor did she hear a gasp. She finally was alert when a hand swiped the journal. She turned and saw Ash glaring at her, having gotten back from his classes. "Why were you reading my journal"? Ash asks, his voice cold as ice. Yang blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I was curious to what you thought of us, and when I read of what you thought of Ruby...tell me, do you treasure her that much"? Yang asks. Ash gasped as she realized what entries she read. Ash looked at his journal and sighed. "Yes, I do, I treasure her greatly, she is...the only person that made me feel that way, and I feel perfectly at ease around her, something I haven't felt in a long time". Ash says before sitting his journal down. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't read my journal again, your lucky you didn't read any further, that would have gotten you in real trouble". Ash says while turning to her. "Just one question". Yang says while Ash hummed. "Who is the person you talked about at the first day"? Yang asks. Ash froze and sighed in regret. "It was me". Ash says while Yang blinks. "Not the way you think, it was a different dimension, one where I became a monster, someone beyond recognition, only when I put him down did I realize he was used, by the very same man that I despise". Ash explains while Yang's eyes widened. "So that's why you hate him". Yang says while Ash laughs. "No, that is just one of the reasons I hate him, but I do not wish to go into that". Ash mutters sadly. Yang took that as her chance to leave. She left the room and walked to her Team's dorm, she had a lot to tell Ruby.

_The End._

* * *

**There, you get to see Ash's personal thoughts in his journal. Ash indeed became a cold man after the mind journey in The Rush of Ash. But it dissolved when he confessed to Ruby, finally being able to let the past go. He still despise 'Him' with every fiber of his being. Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	13. Happy Birthday!

**Aright, here is chapter 13, a special chapter. Now I know your curious by the title. Well remember when I said my Ash ages, well he does, and from what I've heard from the creator. His birthday is May 22nd, and strangely he hasn't aged, so I took it upon myself to do that. So here we are, Ash's 16th birthday! I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash yawned as he woke up, Pikachu doing the same beside him. He looks over and saw his Pokegear ringing. "Why the sudden call"? Ash asks before picking it up. Ash answered and saw it was his Mom. "Oh, hi mom, how are things"? Ash asks. "Good honey, but I was wanting to wish you a Happy Birthday". Delia says while Ash spits the water he drank. "My Birthday"! Ash snaps, before checking the date. May 22, the day of his birth. "Don't tell me you forgot"? Delia asks. Ash chuckles. "I've been so busy, I forgot". Ash mutters before getting up. "Thanks Mom, I gotta go". Ash says while Delia nods. "Have fun". Delia says before it cuts off. Ash sighed and ran his hand through his hair, and yelped when Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "Thanks buddy, its been a while since I really celebrated my birthday, lets head out okay"? Ash says while Pikachu nods. While Ash was getting ready, other forces were playing their cards.

Ozpin sipped his coffee while smirking, he knew it was Ash's birthday, and he needed the day off, so as his first 'present' he excused Ash from all classes for the day, he doesn't really need them anyway. He smirked again when Ash found out about it, and chuckled as Port himself gave him his own personal Happy Birthday...he never knew Port owned bagpipes. Ozpin watched as the other members of GRAY, having already knowing about it, tells the other teams and ran off, obviously to get something for their leader and brother.

Ash sighed, he couldn't find the others, he guessed they were out getting him something. It wasn't saying he didn't appreciate it, he does! He just has a hard time being the center of attention, ever since he became an Assassin, he never liked being center stage, and even after it still stuck. Ash decided to get something to eat, maybe it would take his mind off it. Ash sat down at the usual table, which was now barren of the others. Ash ate alongside Pikachu, who happily ate his apple. "You know Pikachu". Ash said before turning to Pikachu, who did the same. "You don't really have to get me anything today, you being here is enough". Ash says while Pikachu thinks it over before giving Ash a thumbs up, who smiled. "I guess Ozpin already took his turn at the gifts, I have no classes today, so how about we just stroll the town"? Ash asks. Pikachu nods before finishing up his apple. "Let's go". Ash said before walking off.

In Vale, the other teams were looking for gifts for Ash, each splitting up to get a separate selection. Yang looked around stuff for fighting equipment, given how Ash does enjoy the thrill of fighting, despite his wishes of it. Weiss, being who she is, went to go get hers in private. Blake went to go get a good book for him, since he has shown an interest in reading. Ruby however, was sitting on a bench, wondering what exactly she could get for him. Jaune went alongside Pyrrha to get a combined present, since Jaune doesn't know too much about Ash. Ren was patrolling some old scrolls, hoping to find one on Aura manipulation, to help Ash. Nora was...being herself, but she was looking for something. Coco was in a designer clothing store, saying Ash needs 'better tastes other than battle'. Yatsuhashi was in a sword smith, hoping to get something for Ash's sword, Fox was searching alongside Velvet, who was happily looking around at merchandise.

Ash was walking through Vale with Pikachu on his shoulder, he knew better than to go near the shopping district at this time. Ash found a park and decided to take a quick walk. Pikachu saw something and pulled Ash's hair, alerting him. Ash turned and saw a small circus act, which is pulling quite the crowd. Ash stepped forward and saw people pulling off acrobatic stunts, Ash smiled as children cheered for them, or cringed when the contortionist did something disturbing. Ash chuckled at their awe, finding it slightly amusing, though he shouldn't talk, he did the same years ago. Ash smiled and clapped when the act ended, before walking off as the crowd dispersed.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as the other teachers went to set up a classroom for Ash's party, he knew Ash wouldn't willingly ask for something like this, so he took it into his own hands. Ozpin saw the three other teams return, each with a present in their hands. Port came up to them and informed them of the party, which they went to. He wondered where Ash was, and saw him trail into the school and hour later. He smirked and got up, ready to enjoy the party, with Glynda trailing behind him with a sigh.

Ash walked through Beacon, sensing the others in a nearby classroom, presumably to surprise him. Ash sighed in slight sadness, he could no longer be surprised, even on his birthday. Ash walked in, and couldn't help but be surprised when he saw what was in there. Everyone with presents, and a table with cake, which Nora was trying real hard to not eat. "Happy Birthday"! They all cheer. Ash smiled as Jaune and Neptune pulled him forward, Sun and Neptune having been told at a later time. "Well, I didn't expect this". Ash says with a chuckle. "Are you kidding? You deserve it"! Yang says while patting Ash on the back. Ash chuckles as they brought him to the table where the cake was. "Make a wish"! Ruby cheers. Ash looks down in thought before smiling and blowing it out. "Well"? Yang asks. Ash smirks. "Can't say". He mutters while Yang pouts.

Ash smiled as the others had fun, he looked and saw his brothers having a good time, Port busting out his bagpipes again, and Oobleck studying Pikachu. All in all, one of the best birthdays Ash has had. Ash looks up before smiling. "Happy Birthday...old friend". Ash mutters before going to have fun.

* * *

**And there we go, with Ash's birthday out of the way. Yes, I will change Ash's age on my profile, I hope you enjoyed this. I know half of you may be wondering: What did they get him? That's really up to you now, I couldn't think up everything on the top of my head. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

**Update: To those who are curious about the others.**

**George's birthday is June 25th**

**Ryan's is February 21th**

**Aria's is October 7th**

**And Yaron's is September 21  
**


	14. World Hopping Shenanigans part 1

**Alright, here is an arc that came to me, and its going to be fun. I'm not saying more than I should. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Yang looked left and right as she snuck into GRAY's room, an objective in mind. She looked and smirked, on the cabinet next to Celestial's Will, was Ash's world hopping stone. Ash usually keeps it with him at all times, but he can't when using a school uniform, despite his wishes. Yang snuck forward, before taking it and looking it over, she had heard stories of Ash going to world unimaginable, meeting people unreal, fighting monsters and opponents out of this world, she wanted to try that. She heard it takes a lot of energy, so she was prepared. She was fully rested, skipped fighting today just in case, and was going to get mad before using it. She sighed before holding it in her hands and focused. She growled as she remembered her being defeated by that woman so easily in the train cart. She growled as her hair glowed, and her eyes shifted to a crimson. The stone began to react and glowed as well. She let out a roar as the light shown bright, and then she was gone.

Ash ran through the halls as fast as he could, he had a mental alarm in case his stone was used besides him, and it was. Ash raced in and gasped, he sensed Yang's aura in the room, obviously she was the one who used it. "Crap"! Ash snaps before grabbing Celestial's Will and racing to Ozpin, an emergency was afoot.

"Your saying she world hopped"? Ozpin asked, sipping his coffee with a surprised expression. "Yes, I need one of those tickets, but don't sign them to Remnant, I'm going to track Yang". Ash explains while Ozpin nods and left. A few minutes later, he came back with an unsigned ticket. Ash grabbed it and ran back to his room as fast as he could, ignoring the others looks of worry. Ash ran inside and got prepared. "Ash, what's wrong, is something going on"? Jaune asks. "Yes, Yang stole my world hopping stone and jumped, now I gotta find her"! Ash snaps while team RWB's eyes widened. "What will happen to her"? Ruby asks in worry. "Don't worry, knowing her, she should be just fine, the stone reacts differently to the user, she probably wants a good fight, so she is going somewhere where a worthy opponent is". Ash says before grabbing the ticket and turning to them. "Wish me luck". Ash said while tracking Yang's aura, and disappearing, ready to find Yang, wherever she was.

Yang stumbled out of the light as she almost vomited, the stone tumbling beside her. She looked around and saw she was in a forest of some sort. "Alright, where am I"? Yang asks while getting up and stashing the stone away. "Your near the Night Raid's base, I suggest you leave". A female voice threatens. Yang looks up and saw something drop in front of her. She gasped when she saw what was in front of her, and readied her gauntlets with a grin. The woman in front of her looked almost like Yang's twin. She had yellow hair which went down to her neck with dark yellow eyes, she had a black tube top with black and white pants, she had two white arm straps and a black and white scarf, she had brown boots with a strange belt on her waist. "Who are you"? The woman asks. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, I came look for a fight, and it seems I got it". Yang said with a cheeky grin. The woman returns it. "You know what, I like you, I'll fight you and try not to kill you". She says before the metal on her belts suddenly surged on fire, the fire covering her body. When the fire ended, Yang's grin went wider. The woman now had hair as long as Yang's, with two cat like eats on her head, and a yellow tail behind her. "So, you use fire too". Yang says as her hair began to ignite. The woman's grin went wider as well. "I should give a quick introduction, the names Leone". Leone introduces. "Nice to meet you, and prepare to lose"! Yang shouts while the two charge.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there is the first chapter, with Yang going into another world and ready to fight Leone. Points to whoever knows which anime she arrived in, I think I gave enough hints. This will focus more around Yang, than Ash this time. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	15. World Hopping Shenanigans part 2

**Alright here is chapter 15, sorry for the wait. And the anime since people have probably understood, is Akame Ga Kill. Yang is about to go against Leone in a fight, lets begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Yang leapt forward with a punch, which was countered by Leone's hand. Yang noticed Leone now had tiger like claws. "Cool"! Yang cheers before spinning around and going for a kick, only for Leone to grab Yang by her foot and swing her around, ready to slam her into the ground. Yang fired a shotgun shot, forcing Leone to let go and step back. "Ow! That hurt"! Leone says while rubbing her face. "Of course it does". Yang says before running forward with a punch, only for Leone to duck under the punch and slam her fist into Yang's face. "Now we're even". Leone says while Yang rubs her face. "Alright, now I'm mad"! Yang says before her hair ignited and her eye color changed. "Alright! Now we're talking"! Leone says before the two charge, ready for round 2.

**"THAT IDIOT"! **A voice rips through Beacon. Teams RWB and JNPR were surprised at the sudden shout. They watched as George paced through the room, anger clearly shown on his face. "I understand her affinity for fighting, but to steal Ash's stone and world hop, that's just plain reckless and dangerous"! George snaps while punching the wall, cracking the reinforced wall. Ryan growled and rubbed his forehead, having got word of the situation. Yaron was minutes away from cutting something to ribbons. "What's so bad about it"? Jaune asks, regretting him speaking seconds later. The three dart their heads to Jaune. "What's wrong with it? Didn't you pay attention to Ash's stories, he's gone through chaos, destruction and so much more, and now that Yang's got a hold of it, she has at least a 50/50 chance of returning alive"! George snaps. Ruby's face paled at George's words. Ryan sighed before putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Don't worry, if Ash is following her, she'll be back in no time". Ryan assures while Ruby nods.

Ash sighed and looked through a forest, he could only track Yang's aura to the world, now he has to find her manually. "I swear Yang, when I find you". Ash hisses. Beside him was a brunette male with a sword. "If she's looking for a fight, she may already have found Leone". He says while looking around. "Now, all we have to do is find them". He says before an explosion erupted from the forest. "Speak of the devils". The man says before running towards it with Ash following, still growling.

Yang was in a lock with Leone, fire surging around the two. "Seems like this is heating up". Yang puns while Leone groans. "Now is not the time"! Leone snaps before spinning and kicking Yang, knocking her back. Yang spun and landed feet first, before growling, her hair fully ignited. "Lets say, one last go"? Leone asks while Yang nods. The two race forward, Yang's fist on fire and Leone's eyes turning to slits. Just when the two were about to collide.

***CLANG***

Yang blinked and saw two swords between their fists, blocking them from colliding. Yang turned and paled. Ash was glaring at her, his eyes crimson red. "**Yang, would you mind telling me why you stole my stone"? **Ash asks, his voice shifted to a deep angry one. Yang shivered and stepped back, she could see out of the corner of her eye, Leone arguing with the brunette. "U-um...I was wanting to try-". Yang began before Ash lost it. "**YOU WANTED TO TRY IT!? DO YOU REALIZE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS"!?** Ash roars, his hair starting to turn a slight shade of red. Yang recoiled, never seeing Ash so angry. "I was just-". Yang began before Ash interrupted. "**You were looking for a fight? That is the most stupid thing I've heard"! **Ash snaps. **"Your coming back to Remnant, and are going to pay for your actions". **Ash says before calming down and turning to the brunette. "I'm sorry for the trouble my friend has caused, it won't happen again". Ash apologizes while the brunette nods. "Sure, I'm sure our captain needs to have a talk with Leone too". He says before pulling Leone along. Ash sighed before swiping his stone back and activating it, taking Yang with him.

_Back at Beacon._

Yang sat on her bed as her teammates scolded her, first it was Glynda, then her teammates, then finally Ash who was going to finish the punishment. "Do you realize how reckless you were, you could have gotten yourself killed"! Weiss snaps. Yang looks down, Blake had already chewed her out, alongside Ruby who tried not to cry, Weiss wanted the last shot at her. "First off, never steal from Ash again, he has been through war for Dust sake! Who knows what he has"! Weiss says while Yang nods. "Second, you are going to apologize when Ash comes in". Weiss counts while Yang nods again. "And finally, don't do that again". Weiss finishes while Yang nods. Ash came in and called Yang into GRAY's dorm, with the other members going out with looks of fear on their faces.

_1 hour later._

Yang came out and went to bed without a word, shivering the entire time. Ruby went to ask Yang what happened, but instead got a small yelp in response. Right there and then, they all knew a lesson. Never touch Ash Ketchum's stuff, or face his wrath.

_The End._

* * *

**Alright there it is. I know this was a bit short, but I had a bit of a dull moment. First off I apologize for the long wait, something happened and I couldn't get onto my computer until today, now I'm back and going for updates. Also for those who want to know what Ash told Yang, I will only tell you through PM, simply cause it could traumatize any person not prepared. Again I apologize and hope this makes it up to you. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	16. Story Preview: Yaron

**Alright, now I know I previously posted a Q&amp;A chapter, but I decided to not do it, instead I got another idea, well since RWBY is coming up (No trailer or anything has been confirmed though) I decide to show a scene from my other 4 stories that will happen after Volume 3. Note that there is going to be just one chapter for each story, and these scenes are 'influence scenes' which means that they change the way the story goes. So expect the unexpected. I decided to start with Yaron's first, since he's my most anticipated. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC.  
**

**Warning Spoiler for Yaron's story  
**

* * *

Yaron jumped back as a transformed Gascoigne swung at him, his beast form much faster than before. Gascoigne grabbed him in mid air and slammed him downward, and got prepared to punch him. Yaron rolled under Gascoigne's legs and slashed upward, making Gascoigne growl. Yaron heard a small beeping noise and looked down, noticing his container had finished purifying the beast blood he obtained a while back.

Yaron looked at it before his eyes widened in thought. He turned to Gascoigne who began to charge. Yaron extended the spike on the container and ran forward, weapons sheathed. Gascoigne swung at him, only for Yaron to jump up and stab the spike into Gascoigne's arm, making him shriek. Yaron pressed the button, ejecting the blood into Gascoigne's veins, Gascoigne tried to shake the container off, too pained to grab it. A light surrounded Gascoigne before an explosion occurred forcing Yaron to turn away, the beast shrieked before a loud 'thump' rang out. Yaron slowly turned and saw a normal Gascoigne in front of him, almost motionless. Yaron slowly walked forward, before poking Gascoigne with his foot, who groaned."Um...Gascoigne"? Yaron mutters. Gascoigne looked up, the bandages around his eyes gone, to show coal black eyes staring at him with startling clarity. "Who...who are you"?

* * *

**And there we are, a crucial turning point in Yaron's story, I'm sure you can decipher what exactly happened here, if not then wait for the actual story to come out. This fight is actually half done, I did this to preserve the true fight between Yaron and Gascoigne, see if you can decipher where I'm going with this story. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	17. Earth and Fire

**Alright here is chapter 17, I know I have been a bit...docile with my stories. But that has changed now. I would like to point out that a writer by the name of ShadowofAxios a.k.a. creator of Team SABR and Indigo Cole, has begun a small arc involving Team GRAY, his story is magnificent and a good read. Give him a look and review if you like it. Anyway back to my story. I am doing a small...scene so to speak. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George hefted Earthbreaker absentmindedly over his shoulder, watching as his opponent caught their breath. His opponent was his friend and fellow prankster, Yang Xiao Long, who wanted to fight him. "Wanna take a break"? George asks, staring at Yang from across the arena. Yang scoffed. "Yeah right"! Yang exclaims while her hair ignited. George smirked before shifting Earthbreaker into gauntlet mode and clenching his fists. "Let's go then"! George shouts before running forward.

George and Yang met in the middle with their fists colliding. George began to lean closer, his superior strength outranking Yang's. Yang's eyes shimmered into their red state, and began to push back. George's iris' began to glow a slight red as he used his Semblance, it was a small after effect with his Semblance, Ryan checked him over and assured him that it wouldn't hurt him, just the result of his Semblance running through his body. George began to push against Yang, before roaring and using a quick burst of power, throwing Yang off enough for him to tackle her to the ground. George had his arm pinned against Yang's neck, keeping her in place. "I win". George says while panting.

Yang nods and George got off her, holding a hand out for her to use, which she did. "I swear, I am going to beat you one day". Yang assures while George laughs and puts her on the back. "One day young Xiao Long, one day". George says while laughing. Yang smirked before feeling her legs suddenly give out. George caught her and lifted her up. "What happened"? George asks. "Legs just gave out, no big deal". Yang mutters. George frowned and got on one knee in front of her, his hands palm upward behind his back. "What are-"? Yang began before realizing what he intended. "No way! You are not giving me a piggy back ride"! Yang shouts while crossing her arms. "It's that or bridal style, either way you need to go to the infirmary". George says with finality. Yang flinched before sighing. "Alright, but no one is going to know about this, got it"? Yang asks. George nods and feels the slight pressure as Yang hopped on his back. George stood up, and Yang couldn't help but crack a joke. "All aboard the S.S. Armstrong, next stop, the infirmary". Yang says while George laughs. "Just for that, I'm dropping by RWBY's dorm". George said before falsely beginning to walk there. "No no no, I'm sorry, please don't"! Yang panics. George smirked before turning around to the infirmary, which was conveniently not far from the arena's.

George smiled as Yang groaned, apparently she was to remain in there for the next 5 hours, to recover. "I guess I could keep you company, I got nothing else to do". George says, laying his axe against the wall. "You sure"? Yang asks. "Yeah, it was kinda my fault". George admits, chuckling slightly. Yang chuckled before George put a finger to his chin. "How about I tell you some stories about our home"? George asks. Yang nods before sitting up on her pillow, trying to act as focused as possible. George chuckled before going into stories of their times as Assassin's, his and Ash's fight against half an army, George taking out an entire ship alongside Connor (Yang rose an eyebrow at the name), while Ash saved Ryan and his sister. George's various fights in the homestead as he acted as the guardian of it. After an hour of talking, Yang had fallen asleep mid story. George chuckled before adjusting Yang's sleeping position before covering her with the blanket, walking out as quietly as he could.

George smiled as he walked out, the image of Yang sleeping still in his mind. To see her at ease, she looked..stunning. George snapped upward at the thought. Where did that come from? George shook his head. "Maybe I need a nap". George mutters before going back to his dorm.

* * *

**Alright there we go. I know I'm gonna get strange glances from this, but I don't care. Again, check out ShadowofAxios' story, and R&amp;R. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	18. Code Name: Blizzard

**Alright here is chapter 18 with a special in look at Ryan's Atlesian Paladin, and if anyone asks for its name it will be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR blinked in surprise at what they were seeing. Here was Ryan, hanging upside down like a kid on the monkey bars, messing with the inner mechanism of his blue Atlesian Paladin. He was using the outstretched arm as his hanging spot. While Ironwood had given him clearance to use it, Ryan had to repair it during his own time, and repair it he did. With some personal tweeks and a model change to make it more human looking, he has made it more reactive than what he's seen from the others, making his a unique model.

Ryan shut the door to the inner mechanism and flipped back onto his feet, stretching as he did so. "Um Ryan...why exactly did you call us here"? Weiss asks, having got a scroll message from Ryan to bring the two teams to his workshop. "Well, I finally got a certain aspect of the Paladin down that the military couldn't and I wanted you guys to see". Ryan says while cleaning the oil off his hands. Ruby squealed and sat down on a nearby bench, ready to watch. Nora shared her excitement and even brought out popcorn. "I am interested to see how you can top the military". Pyrrha said before sitting down. "Is it going to make you stronger than me"? Yang asks, remembering her fight against the Paladin. "No". Ryan answered simply.

They all sat down as Ryan walked towards the Paladin, only for his watch to beep and the Paladin to grab him. They all gasped before the Paladin stuffed Ryan inside itself. "I added an automatic seating system. So if I don't want to make myself vulnerable while getting inside, my Paladin will put me in position". Ryan says before the door shut. "Now then". Ryan's voice rang from the Paladin. "Time to show you another trick". Ryan says before the Paladin began to move.

They all watched as the Paladin moved just like a human, cracking its metal knuckles, getting a deep groan instead of a bony crack. And walking around with its hands behind its back. "I added a 'mimic' system. So whatever I do the Paladin does, however that doesn't mean I'm idly sitting by. This also puts exertion on my part, meaning that while I am bigger and faster, I have to move and fight through my own devices". Ryan explains. To prove his point. The Paladin suddenly did a barrel roll and picked up a metal pole on the ground. It swung it around with incredible dexterity, showing how much Ryan's work as payed off.

The door opened to show Ryan, slight sweat on his brow. "The best part, it also has a cooling system"! Ryan says with a grin. Ruby and Nora cheered while the others sweatdropped. "Then again, it would get pretty hot in there". Blake musses while observing the Paladin. "What happens if someone else was to get inside"? Ren asks, bringing up a good fact. "It only responds to my Aura signature, that's how its so reactive. Anyone else would just get a frozen robot". Ryan says while they nod. "Plus I added a beta AI mode, still has some bugs". Ryan mutters. "Looks a bit skinny don't you think"? Yang asks. The others had to restrain their laughs as Ryan put his hand on his hip, making the Paladin mimic his movements, and lets say an Atlesian Paladin putting a hand on its hip was something to behold.

"For the record, I am not good with slow movement, I like to be agile thank you very much". Ryan says while Yang nods, barely keeping her laughs in. "What about weapons"? Pyrrha asks, noticing the lack of weapons on the robot. "To make up for its speed, I had to remove some things, I have the rockets, and the arm mechanism, however I don't have the machine gun arms anymore". Ryan says while the Paladin moved its fingers, showing no weapons. "So what will you do"? Jaune asks. "I am making a custom rifle for it, however a rifle of that size takes time, alongside with special ammunition since my Aura would be drained to dust if I used aura bullets". Ryan says while pointing to a huge, in the process, rifle. Some rounds which could give Ruby's sniper rounds a run for their money.

"How exactly will this be able to get to you"? Ren asks. "You can't very well carry this thing around". He points out. "You are correct Ren, but I planned for that". Ryan says while walking over to a container of some sorts. "This is my carrier. On my command from my watch, this thing will rocket towards my location and drop off the Paladin, and will retrieve it after the battle is over". Ryan explains, pointing to the rockets under the container.

"Is there anything this thing can't do"? Weiss asks. Ryan thought for a second. "It's not good in water or tight spaces". Ryan says. "Or at least until I add the water proofing". Ryan adds. "Well, not everything's perfect". Weiss says while tapping her finger against the Paladin, before noticing handles on the top. "What are those handles for"? Weiss asks. "To get a grip during a intense situation, or for someone to hop on". Ryan says while the Paladin gets on a knee in front of Weiss. Weiss blinks before gripping the handles and hanging on, yelping when the Paladin began to walk around, Weiss settled for sitting on the Paladin's shoulder, enjoying the view. "Cool huh"? Ryan asks from the cockpit. "Yeah, never thought the grime and grease from mechanics could lead to this". Weiss says while patting the Paladin's shoulder. Ruby and Nora began to whine, wanting to ride. "Sorry, but I have to put it away, gotta work on the rifle". Ryan says while letting the Paladin kneel once more, allowing Weiss to hop off. "No fair". Nora says while pouting. "Maybe next time". Ryan says while Nora cheers.

Just as the others were about to leave, Yang asked one last question. "Does it have a name"? She asks. Ryan stopped for a second before glancing at the Paladin. "Not really, never really thought of it". Ryan says while turning to it with his hands on his hips. "Got any ideas"? Ruby asks. "How about...Code Name: Blizzard"? Ryan suggests. "Its blue and strong, which is what a blizzard is known for". Ryan mutters. "That settles it, Blizzard it is"! Ryan says with a grin. The others sweatdrop at Ryan's name. "Well, it fits". Yang says halfheartedly.

* * *

**And there we go, a good look on Ryan's Paladin, code named: Blizzard. Yes the name is a small point to Ryan's feelings for Weiss, but it is true in terms of the name. Also for a reviewer in my story: The Grimm Hunter, the next chapter will be for you, a more in depth explanation of Yaron's blood infusion. R&amp;R This is Oathkeepe0317 signing out.  
**


	19. Grimm Blood

**Alright here is the fast chapter 19, with the explanation of Yaron's special blood infusion. I will try to explain both its backstory, and some tricks you may see Yaron doing later in the main story. And to answer Wardog's review. Yes, Blizzard is indeed like the Stryder, but it is more different. Yang said that its a bit skinny, all of its armor wasn't removed, its a bit more bulky than the Stryder, but its faster than the usual Paladin due to the removed armor. And yes, when I said it had a different model look, it does in fact, share a close resemblance to the Stryder model, simply because it looks like an upright Atlesian Paladin. Anyway let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Yaron sighed as he read the black book in his hand. His family's heritage alongside their techniques were in this book. However his family was nothing if not paranoid. Yaron discovered blank pages at certain times, he discovered his blood would activate the page, revealing the contents. Yaron looked over the entire thing and cleared up the rest of the pages, ignoring the weird looks his teammates were giving him when he bit his thumb and kept swiping it across certain pages.

Yaron began to read the backstory of their special blood, 'Grimm Blood' as they were called.

_The History of the Schatten Blood._

_Years ago, the Schatten family retreated to the scheduled woods of south Remnant, where few people dared to tread. They began to study the Grimm in the wild, studying the energy they used. The differences between scientists in the city and us, we studied them in the wild, giving them knicks and cuts to study the dark energy they leak. We managed to find a way to infuse raw Grimm energy to our weapons, but no way to use it in a more positive way. One day our eldest Father Liam, had left to a small scheduled place in the woods, and returned with a strange vial. He said it came from a strange dead creature he found, we fused it with the Grimm energy and it fused perfectly, they countered each other and allowed a safe transfusion, Leone soon administrated it to himself, becoming the first Grimm Hunter._

Yaron observed the half drawn picture of the creature Liam found. It looked like a strange fusion of a Grimm and something from Ash's adventures. It was a black and red creature with no face, just a strange...mask that had tentacles flowing out of it like hair. He could tell it had more than four limbs before the picture ended. It sent chills down Yaron's spine that this is what gave him his power. He flipped the page and nearly recoiled. On the picture was a Grimm Hunter fighting against Grimm, the problem? She had two Grimm claws in the place of her hands.

_Abilities with our Grimm Blood._

_We have discovered a way to temporarily surge our special blood, giving us traits of the Grimm we hunt. They are still in the testing phase, so we can't go too far, however we are thrilled to be able to think of the possibility of turning our opponents own brutality against them._

Yaron saw the ingredients to make the 'Grimm Pill' which they so aptly named it, a pill which stimulated the blood inside of him, allowing him to take on the Grimm traits. Yaron wrote down the recipe and made a mental note to try it later, to at least further study it. Yaron turned the page and frowned.

_The Enemies of the Grimm Hunters._

_Not surprisingly, we have gained a couple of enemies due to our Grimm blood. That is the title that they have given us. It was meant to be an insult, but we take it with pride. They are known as the 'True Hunters' an assumed group of Elite Hunters, who want to stay true to the Hunter ways and eliminate all enemies of humanity. They find our techniques blasphemous, and thought of us as the same beasts we hunt. However the rest of the Hunters do not mind us, they find us more preferred than most, due to us gaining the ability to think like Grimm, to hunt down more elusive Grimm. Little did we know that these True Hunters would take drastic measures, even going as far as to kill us in the line of duty, however will we not oppose them with our abilities, or else we will further prove their point._

Yaron frowned, hoping he never has to face one of those 'True Hunters' that they talk about. But knowing him and his teams luck, it will be bound to happen. Yaron sighed and closed the book, thinking he has had enough lessons for the day. He grabs the paper and walks out, ready to test out his families techniques.

* * *

**And there we go, with Yaron's family backstory explained, alongside a little peek at what the Grimm Blood truly is. And to the reviewer: Got Mercy, I hope this satisfies your curiosity. Next is the long awaited chapter, Ash is taking his Remnant friends to the Pokemon world, chaos shall ensue! R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	20. Old and New Part 1

**Alright here is chapter 20, with a special arc going down. Now be aware this is going to be my official 'reveal' chapter for Ash and Ruby's relationship to Delia, so the Delia in Remnant arc is non canon now, I will put that on the story later. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash was prepping himself, the other teams watched as he darted around his dorm, getting everything ready alongside the other members. "Er...what are you doing"? Jaune asks. "Well, my Mother said I should take a quick trip home, and given we have a free day, I suggested we head over to my world for the day". Ash answers while putting his hat on his head, Pikachu hoping onto his shoulder. "Wait...your going back to your world"? Weiss asks, while Aria tossed a stray bag to George. "Yeah, for a day at least". Ash answers. "Do you think we can go"? Ruby asks. Ash blinks before turning and saw they were all eager. "You guys want to go to my world"? Ash asks. "Yeah! It'll be fun"! Yang cheers. "Plus, I want to see what clothing they have". Coco says while looking at him from under her shades. Ash chuckles. "Alright, get ready, we'll leave in an hour". Ash orders while they nod and leave.

Team GRAAY (Not a misspell), RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY all met at the main courtyard, small bags holding a spare change of clothing, except for Ash who actually lives there. "Alright, like I said we'll be there for a day. Now everyone lock hands". Ash says while holding Ruby's hand. She in turn held Weiss' who continued the chain, until eventually they were all a big circle, with Ash having his other hand free and Pikachu holding onto his shoulder.. "Let's go"! Ash said while holding the stone forward, which glowed a golden light and took them all, to the world of Pokemon.

A light shown at a cliff overlooking Pallet Town, the four team appearing out of it. Ash turned and walked to the edge, seeing his hometown. "We're home buddy, we're home". Ash said with a nostalgic smile. "Let's go, I can't wait to see what this world has to offer". Ryan says with a notebook, eager to learn from Ash's home world. Ash smiled before nodding. "Let's go, we got a lot of ground to cover". Ash said before beginning down the trail to his home, the others following.

While walking down the path, the others noticed Pokemon poking out to glance at them, Ash had ordered them to keep their weapons stashed away, since there is no need for weapons in this world. Ash noticed two familiar faces ahead of him and smirked. Ash gave them the sign to stay quiet and began to sneak forward. By closer examination, the person was a female with navy blue hair, a strange penguin like creature beside her, she was talking to a spiky haired brown haired man, who had squinted eyes.

Ash slowly snuck behind them before tapping the females shoulder, prompting her to turn around, only for Ash to dart to the other side of her, keeping himself out of sight. The squinty eyed man had wide eyes despite his eyes never opening. "Alright! Who's doing-". The girl began, only for Ash to appear in front of her, prompting her to squeal and surprise and leap back. Ash chuckles as the girls face brightened. "Ash"! She cheers before getting up and hugging him, the penguin following her and hugging Ash's leg. "It's good to see you too Dawn, I guess I've been gone for a while". Ash says with a small chuckle. "A while? We missed your birthday, and the only one who can contact you is your Mom". The girl named Dawn says with a frown. Ash chuckles while rubbing his neck. "Good to see you again Ash". The squinty eyed man says with a smile. "Same here Brock". Ash says while giving the man a handshake. "So, who are your friends"? Brock asks, noticing the rather large group of teens. "They are people from the world I came form, I decided to head back for a day and they wanted to tag along". Ash answered. Brock nods before greeting them, Dawn doing the same, and squealing over Coco's fashion sense, the two quickly became fast friends.

Ash had his hands in his pockets, talking with his old friends as they got to know with his new ones. Ash had pulled Brock aside and gave him a warning to cut off his usual 'flirting'. Brock agreed, saying he wouldn't try since he knows they are such close friends. Ash nods before they began to talk over stuff Ash missed. They eventually arrived in Pallet Town, heading to Ash's home. Ash had to bite down his embarrassment when Brock asked about his love life, Ash explained his relationship, and suddenly got a stone cold Brock, who George had to push the way there.

Ash took a deep breath before knocking on the door, and suddenly get enveloped in hug from his Mom. "Ash! Your home"! Delia cheered while hugging her son. Ash chuckles while the others snickered. Delia turned and saw the small group. "Oh, are these friends of yours"? Delia asks. "Yeah meet my Team, Team GRAY, with Aria Foxy, an indirect member. Compiled of me, George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron Schatten". Ash introduces while they all wave. "And what about the others"? Delia asks. Ruby stepped forward. "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, my sister". Ruby greets before Delia squealed and hugged Ruby.

"So your the Ruby that Ash has telling me about, he was right, you are adorable". Delia says while Ash and Ruby's faces lit up. "Adorable huh"? Yang asks. "I am an honest man, especially when it comes to compliments". Ash said while looking away. Yang and George smirked at that, but watched this unfold, in all its awkward glory. "So, how exactly have you two been doing"? Delia asks. "Mom! I think this conversation should wait until the others have introduced themselves". Ash says with a nervous chuckle. "Oh don't worry, we can wait". Coco says with a smirk. Ash gives the diva a look, one that said 'How could you'?

"Nonsense, I don't want to be a bad host". Delia says while turning to the others. "I am Delia Ketchum, I suppose I stalled that long enough". Delia introduces. Jaune walked forward. "I'm Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR with Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren". Jaune introduces while they wave. Coco walked forward with a smirk. "I admit, I didn't expect such a fighter to have such a laid back life, but I suppose its a bit obvious". Coco says before clearing her throat. "Coco Adel, Leader of Team CFVY, with Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistar, and Yatsuhashi Daichi". Coco introduces while they all wave, Velvet a bit more happily.

Ash massaged his forehead as they were all lead inside, most of them sitting on the couches which were present, a couple taking the floor. "I apologize, I didn't expect so many quests". Delia mutters. "It's fine, we are grateful for your hospitality". Yaron interjects. Delia smiled before going into the kitchen, Brock following. Dawn smirked, after hearing about Ash and Ruby, she wanted to hear more. "So Ash, how come you didn't tell me you got a girlfriend"? Dawn asks, getting a grin from Yang. Ash blushed before looking away. "Well, Mom is the only one who I could contact, I would have presumed she told you". Ash answers. "True, but we have been busy for a while, haven't had the time to head back here, me and the others came here cause your Mom told us that your coming back for a day". Dawn said while Ash's eyes widened. "Wait! The others are coming here"? Ash asks. "Yep, they should be here soon". Dawn says before Ash sighs. The door was suddenly knocked on, making Ash flinch. "Speaking of the devils". George says with a smirk. Ash sighed before going to open the door, he opened it and smiled.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Anyway this was the first part off the 'Old and New' arc, who do you think is at the door? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Also, on the subject of my other stories, I am working on them, and I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	21. Old and New Part 2

**Alright here is chapter 21 with part 2 of the Old and New arc, I don't know how long this arc will go on, but it won't be for long. Also I never got to say, I am VERY close to the 100 review mark in RWBY: The Assassin, its got me antsy to see who does it, I hope its good. Anyway let us begin. This chapter is less of a group effort, but more of clearing up some technicalities. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash jumped when a certain honey haired female hugged him. "Serena"? Ash asks, glancing at the girl holding him. Behind her were two blondes, one was female and had a orange mouse on her head, the other was Ryan's age, and if it wasn't for their differences in styles, one could mistake them for brothers. "Clemont, Bonnie"? Ash asks again, teleporting out of Serena's grip. "Ash"! Bonnie cheered, hugging Ash. Ash chuckled and ruffled the younger girls hair. "Clemont". Ash acknowledges with a firm nod and handshake. Ash watched as Bonnie immediately slipped out of his grip and stared at the females of the group, a light in her eyes. "Hi"! Yang waves. Bonnie walked forward. "Hi my names Bonnie, what's your name"? Bonnie asks. "I'm Yang, this is my sister Ruby, and our friends, Weiss, Blake, Aria, Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, and Coco". Yang says, purposely introducing the females to the young girl. Bonnie smiled as she glanced at her brother. Ash's eyes widened as a familiar memory resurfaced. "Bonnie no"! Ash snaps.

The light suddenly dimmed as Bonnie got down on one knee. "You girls are keepers, please one of you take care of my brother"! Bonnie exclaims. The reactions were all different. Ruby looked away in embarrassment, scratching her cheek and trying to go unnoticed. Yang was openly laughing at the proposal. Weiss, Pyrrha, and Velvet all blushed at the proposal. Nora ran over and hid behind Ren, strangely embarrassed. Aria, Blake and Coco were the only docile ones, politely declining the proposal. Clemont blushed in embarrassment and launched a hand from his backpack, grabbing Bonnie. "Bonnie, I told you not to do that, especially to Ash's new friends". Clemont says in embarrassment. "Please forgive my sister". Clemont begs. Ruby waves her hand. "It's fine, besides I'm actually already spoken for". Ruby began, ignoring Ash crossing his arms in irritation behind Clemont. "Oh? By who"? Serena asks. Ruby blushed before pointing to Ash, letting the information sink in. Yaron and Blake borrowed Ren's earplugs as chaos was about to unfold.

**"WHAT"! **Came the shout of three teens. Ash facepalmed with a blush as Bonnie began grilling him, asking him if he could hook Clemont up with someone, getting another embarrassed exclamation from Clemont. Ash turned and saw Serena with a pale face, making him worry. "Serena"? Ash asks, prompting her to turn to him. Ash visibly recoiled, noticing pain in her eyes. "Ash...is that true"? She asks, her voice strangely silent. Ash nods, slightly wary of Serena.

Serena turned away before running out, tears streaming. "Serena wait"! Ash exclaims. The teens were shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Ash, what was your relationship with Serena"? Weiss asks. "She was a childhood friend, who traveled with me through Kalos". Ash answers. "And did you have any feelings for her"? Ruby asks. "Not really, I did feel a great friendship with her". Ash answers. "What about her"? Yang asks. Ash froze at the thought, could she have had...feelings for him. "Oh no...I gotta set this right". Ash says before flying off, using his Aura to track Serena down.

Ash found Serena at the lab, sitting on the roof of the lab. Ash silently landed behind her, before walking forward. "Serena". Ash mutters, bringing her attention. "Ash...what are you doing here"? She asks silently. "I was worried, I was concerned when you ran out". Ash said while sitting beside her. "Ash, I-I was surprised, I am not against your choice, it was just...". Serena trailed off. "Unexpected"? Ash asks. "Yeah, I kinda had...". Serena began to choke. "Feelings for me"? Ash finishes. Serena blushed before nodding. Ash smiled before sighing and hugging his knees to himself. "Trust me Serena, you are a great friend, and if I could, I would happily accept your feelings, but there is more to me and Ruby's relationship that meets the eye". Ash began while Serena turned to him. "What do you mean"? Serena asks.

Ash looked down as his hat covered his eyes, his voice lamenting. "I was changed, I discovered where my powers originated from, remember my story about my other self and that voice"? Ash asks. Serena nods, mentally cringing as she remembered the story. "I was used, my powers over lightning, ice, fire, they were given to me against my will, I became someones Puppet, he used my life like a play". Ash explains while Serena's eyes widened. "It was too much for me, I descended into a dark persona, becoming someone beside myself, and it only worsened when I donned the garb of the Assassin, my personality began to originate around it, then I found it". Ash said before glancing at his hands. "What"? Serena asks, intrigued. "Summer Rose's cloak, the lost mother of Ruby and Yang, who was presumed dead". Ash says, while Serena's eyes widened. "With the knowledge of making sure a family could be happy once more, I devoted my time and energy to finding her, and I hope I succeed". Ash says while looking down. "And not long after that, me and Ruby confessed, I don't know if at the moment, it was true feelings or an 'at the moment' decision, but I know that I care...no, I love Ruby, and I will do anything to make sure she is happy". Ash admits, his hand clenched.

Serena smiled before patting Ash's back, noticing how he bristled at the touch. She felt a strange disturbance, but decided to ignore it. "I undertstand, I may be a bit sore about it for a bit, but I know you will be happy, as long as your happy, I'm fine". Serena assures. Ash nods. "And don't worry, I know you'll find someone who will sweep you off your feet, for all we know you may be Bonnie's next target". Ash says with a grin. Serena blushed at the thought of Bonnie pulling her matchmaker routine on her. "Not funny". Serena says while smacking Ash's shoulder, making him laugh harder. Ash stopped when he detected the others coming. "Well, I suppose we've stalled long enough, the others are coming this way". Ash says, making Serena blink. She squinted her eyes and noticed the faint outline of someone coming. "How do you do that"? Serena asks. "I'm not telling". Ash says before smirking and stepping off the building, landing on the ground and walking towards, the others, ignoring Serena shouting at him to wait up.

Ash and Serena sweatdropped at the scene in front of them. There was Yang, chasing down a Rattata, which was running from her, eventually running into the forest with Yang following. Ash sighed before walking through the woods, hoping to track the blonde down quickly.

_10 minutes later._

The other watched as Ash appeared, holding a struggling Yang over his shoulder, an annoyed look on his face. "Er...is that really necessary"? George asks. "Yes, yes it is". Ash says before walking off towards the lab, still holding the struggling Yang. The others sweatdropped before following them, ignoring Yang's cries to be let down.

_To be continued._

* * *

**And there is part 2, yes the others will arrive, but next chapter. And I also killed 3 birds with one stone. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	22. Old and New Part 3

**Alright here is chapter 22, and the third part of the Old and New arc. Again I don't know how long I'm making this. Also ShadowofAxios finished the GRAY arc in his story, give it a look, its epic. I would like to say, to fix up some things, Gary is not aware of RWBY or GRAY, so it will be a first meeting for him. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

"So Ash". Ryan began, getting a hum from Ash, who was still carrying the annoyed Yang. "What exactly led to this...situation"? Ryan asks, darting his eyes to his fellow blonde. Ash sighed. "Well, it began like this". Ash began.

_Flashback._

Ash growled as he walked through the forest, he's been in Pallet ever since he was born, he knows these woods like the back of his hand. He heard disturbance ahead and ran forward, finding Yang clutching herself in a ball, a couple of Raticate surrounding her. Ash sighed and walked forward. "Alright, that's enough, I think she learned her lesson Raticate". Ash calls off. The Raticate turn to him before nodding and running off. Ash sighed and saw Yang still curled up. "Yang"? Ash asks. "So many teeth, they almost cut my hair". Yang shivers. Ash chuckled and heft Yang over his shoulder, getting a startled gasp from her. "What are you doing"? Yang demands. "Getting a move on". Ash says before retracing his footsteps back to the group.

_Flashback over._

The others sweatdropped and Yang's reaction to the Raticate. "And I can feel that her legs still aren't working yet, it will be a bit". Ash mutters, getting an annoyed groan from the blonde brawler. They finally arrived at the Oak Corral, home to Professor Oak. "Well, were here". Ash said while putting Yang down, who stumbled a bit. "So, this is where you got Pikachu". George mutters, looking at the yellow mouse. Pikachu nodded with a cheer. "Let's see if they're home buddy". Ash said before knocking on the door, hearing a faint response to wait. Ash recognized the voice and smiled. The door opened to reveal a brunette teen. "Hello, may I-" The teen began before pausing as he observed the young man in front of him. Ash smiled. "Hello Gary". Ash greets. Gary smiled before embracing his old friend. "Ash! Good to see you again, you scared us all when your mother told us you left again, at least she had the decency to tell us about your arrival". Gary exclaims while patting Ash's back. "Good to be back, I also brought along some last minute guests". Ash says while gesturing to the others. Gary looked at the, before blinking. "Quite the group here, but if your friends with Ashy Boy, then I don't mind". Gary taunts while Ash fell over. "You still use that name"? Ash asks, ignoring the laughs from the others.

After the other introduced themselves the Gary, who returned it formally, they all found Professor Oak. "Ah, Ash my boy. How are you doing"? Oak asks, a smile on his face. "Good Professor, just showing my friends around". Ash answers, looking at his friends, who were watching the Pokemon outside. "Well, don't let me stop you". Oak said before hearing more knocks, while the others went outside. "I wonder who that could be"? Oak wonders before going to the door and opening it, a smile crossing his face as a purple blur ran past him.

Ash watched as the others played with his Pokemon, and the others as well. Ash sensed something running through the halls, making his eyebrow raise as he heard something. The others heard it too and looked around. Ash heard it above him and looked up. "Boo"! A tanned girl with huge purple hair exclaims, making Ash recoil. "Iris"! Ash snaps, watching as the girl landed on her feet. "Yep, nice to see you again Ash". Iris answers with a smile. Ash chuckles at the girl. "And I guess Cilan is with you"? Ash asks. "Not only him". A male voice answers. Ash turns around and saw a blondish male in front of him, in a orange jacket and grey pants. "Trip"? Ash asks before smirking. "I thought you said Kanto was the 'boonies'"? Ash asks with a smirk. "Well, after you defeated me, I took a small visit, and I can admit I was wrong". Trip answers. Ash chuckles before holding his hand out to his old rival, who shakes it.

"Ash, who's this"? Blake asks, noticing the three new arrivals. Ash turns and saw Cilan, who he greeted once more. "These are my friends from Unova, Iris, Cilan, and Trip". Ash answers. "Hello". Cilan greets. "My name is Blake Belladonna, a pleasure". Blake greets. "To you as well, I am Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur". Cilan greets with a bow. "Ash told me about that, I find it interesting". Blake responds, before the two go into details of their interests. "They get along well". Ash mutters with a chuckle. "So Ash, you Mom told us you learned some tricks, and with what you showed us when you got home, how strong are you exactly"? Iris asks. Ash stopped alongside the others. "You want to know how strong I am"? Ash asks. Iris nods, alongside Serena and the others. Ash chuckles before turning to his teammates with a grin, which they return. "Sit down, and we'll show you". Ash answers. Iris nods and they all sat down, and watched as the four members of GRAY faced each other, weapons out. "Your going to fight"? Ruby asks. "Yep, let's see how they like the 'new' me". Ash answers before they charged.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Almost done, after this chapter there is going to be a fight and then a small sleepover, then this is over. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	23. Old and New Finale

**Alright, here is chapter 23 with the (hopefully) last part of the Old and New arc. When the last chapter ended, Team GRAY were prepared to fight each other, lets see how it goes. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

The four members of GRAY faced each other, weapons ready to strike. Ash smirked. "Hey guys, I suggest you all turn your weapons on me, if you want to stand a chance". Ash says with a smirk. "What's that supposed to mean"? George asks. "Simple, when we normally fight, I'm in Remnant, but here, I am at full power, this is MY world"! Ash says before his eyes shifted to a emerald green. "And I'm going to have fun". He mutters before his hair shifted to the familiar gold color of a Super Saiyan.

The others gasped, having never seen Ash's transformation before. "Whoa, cool". Iris exclaims while staring. "I'll say"! Bonnie cheers. Ash smirks from his spot and begins to take slow steps towards his team. "You are going to see what I'm truly capable of, not being restrained by the locks of the worlds". Ash says before getting into a battle stance. "Let's see what your capable of"! Ash shouts before racing forward.

Ash ran and clashed blades with Yaron, before twirling his lance and blocking George's axe strike. Ryan came around with his rapiers, only to get smacked back by Ash's tail. Ash spun and broke the lock between the three, before crossing his arms and shooting them out to the sides, unleashing a shockwave and blasting his teammates back. Ash stared as they tried to make sense of what just happened. "Like I said, I am not restrained, your facing my true power"! Ash snaps before shifting to Super Saiyan 2. The other 3 were slightly afraid of their leaders power. Ash grins before racing forward. Yaron shifted Nightfall into its Awakened form, the blades extending into two shortswords, before racing forward to confront his leader.

Ash and Yaron clashed with their respective powers flaring. Behind Yaron, Ryan was shooting holes in the ground with his dust gauntlet, while George had Earthbreaker plugged into one of the holes, a mortar inside. Yaron did a vertical slash with was blocked and countered by a flaming blade, which was ducked under. Yaron slashed Ash in the cheek while Ash hit Yaron in the waist with Celestial's Will. Yaron jumped back and took a crossed arm stance with his weapons, before racing forward at immense speed. Ash got hit in the stomach by Yaron's attack, and was promptly barraged by a torrent of attacks by Yaron, who let out a roar and slammed Ash into the ground with his weapons. "Now"! Yaron snaps while jumping back. Ryan gave George a thumbs up, who nodded and pulled the trigger of his mortar.

**BOOM!**

The onlookers gasped as Ash was enveloped in an immense torrent of fire, the ground beneath him destroyed. The smoke covered any view from Ash, but not for long. A bright light shone followed by a strong burst of wind, pushing the three members of GRAY back a bit, only for them to gulp in fear at what was before them. Ash was in Super Saiyan 3 mode. "And now, its time to end this". Ash mutters before taking a slow step forward, before vanishing in speed, as if teleporting.

Ash slammed his fist into George's stomach, before appearing behind him and performing a Suplex on him, knocking George out cold. Ryan ran forward, only to get intercepted by a frigid blast of ice, freezing him solid. Yaron growled and stared, only for Ash to smirk, Yaron smirking as well. "I suppose this match is over". Ash says before returning to normal, with Yaron sheathing his weapons. The two turned to the onlookers to find them staring in awe. "Er, I guess we need to explain huh"? Ash asks with a sheepish grin.

_Many, many, hours later._

After going through the painfully long explanation of his Saiyan heritage and forms, the night had began to roll around. With the rest of his friends visiting, such as Misty (and getting chased by her mallet for a brief amount of time), May, who enjoyed talking with the females of the group, and was immensely interested in the Faunus race, finding them awesome. Buneary was released from Dawn's Pokeball not long after the fight, and promptly tackle hugged Pikachu, getting teases from the blonde brawler. Max had to restrain a look of awe when Ruby decided to show them Crescent Rose, and was marveled by the mechanic super scythe. Eventually, to Ash's surprise, Paul had arrived to give Ash a quick welcome back. Although he didn't stay long due to him training, he did pull Ash away for a second and request a rematch, which Ash agreed to.

Now with all of them sitting in the main room in their pajamas, and the others having to restrain their laughs at Ryan pajamas, his being a nightgown, due to him being from a much later time and having no need to get new ones. "So, liking the dress"? Aria teased, clothed in a white T-shirt and orange boxers.. "It's a nightgown"! Ryan rebuts angrily. "And its very comfortable". He finishes before sitting against a beanbag that was spread out alongside with others. Ash chuckled and shook his head, opting to just use his shirt and pants as his pajamas, since he has been so used to sleeping in armor and/or clothing. "So, any interesting scenarios occur while you were gone"? May asks, sitting against her beanbag. Ash put a hand to his chin before grinning. "In fact, there is". Ash began with a grin, he hoped his friends had good stomachs. Because he was about to tell the story of the Separation.

_1 hour later._

Team GRAAY had to restrain their laughs, as nearly the entire group had either fainted, or fallen asleep mid story. Bonnie and Max taking the first for the latter. Only Misty, Brock, and RWBY remain. "Well, I do suppose its time to head to bed, gonna need to head out tomorrow". Ash says while they nods. "Goodnight everybody". Ash says before they return it, with Ash using a small amount of his Aura to flick the light switch off, bathing the room in darkness.

_The End._

* * *

**Now I know you might be wondering: Why not show when they went back to Remnant? In all honesty it isn't something real big to put in the story, they just exchange goodbyes and head off. I apologize if the fight was a bit lackluster, I was a bit brain dead at that part. I am glad I got this finished, and now I can finally get to a chapter I have been wanting to do for a while. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	24. The Outsider's Mark

**Alright, here is chapter 24 with a very special event going on. I am not going into too detail, but one of the members of GRAY will be getting a new ability. And to answer Elementor, while I am honored you would want to us Ash for your story, but I am only comfortable with me using Ash, if you wanted to use my OC's like George, Ryan, Yaron, or Aria, I can accept, if not I'll have to sadly deny. Also the story was the Separation Arc in RWBY: The Assassin. Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Yaron sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked the streets of a coastal town near Vale. Ozpin had gave him details of strange happenings, sudden rats that could devour people whole in swarms, and people falling ill to some strange sickness involving bleeding at the eyes. Ozpin had also mentioned that it will be cured in about a weeks notice, and the rats would be exterminated much sooner, but due to Yaron's Grimm Blood he could not fall ill to the sickness. Apparently the Grimm Blood is territorial, it will not let anything else go in the bloodstream. Be it poison to alcohol, it would be removed in seconds. So due to that, Yaron is taking a solo mission to discover and eliminate the source.

Yaron asked around and couldn't get a decent response, some said they came out of nowhere, some said they are cursed, however he managed to get one response that pulled his attention. "I saw a strange shiny thing in the cove outside the city". A little Faunus boy said, his leopard tail moving around behind him. Yaron smiled before leaning down and patting the boys head, before giving him some Lien. "Thanks kid". Yaron thanks before walking off, hearing the happy cheer of the Faunus boy.

Yaron found the cove and slowly walked in, Nightfall in his grip. He looked around as a strange energy began to come to his attention, putting his nerves and senses on edge. He crept and leaned against a wall, seeing someone kneeling to some strange shrine. Yaron slowly crept forward, daggers at the ready. The person rambled crazily, Yaron couldn't even tell what they were saying, or what gender they were. Yaron put his daggers to the figures neck and spoke in a icy voice. "What is this and who are you"? Yaron demands.

The figure turned to him, ignoring the daggers that went across his throat. Yaron leapt back as the figure vomited. Yaron saw the blood in the shape of tear streaks. "It's one of the infected". Yaron mutters sadly. "I apologize, but I must put you to rest". Yaron said while he twirled his daggers and leapt over the infected man's sloppy attack, and slit his throat along the way, making it drop dead. Yaron saw rats about to eat the body, only for Yaron to use the fire from a nearby torch to incinerate the body, keeping the rats away. "Rest in Peace". Yaron mutters, bowing in respect. Yaron turns to the shrine and saw a strange circular item. He grabbed it and saw it had a strange mark on it, which began to glow.

Yaron felt a strange feeling of vertigo come over him before he collapsed.

Yaron growled before slowly getting up, feeling sick. He stood up and gasped, seeing he was in some strange place. The lighting was a light purplish tint, given how there were light posts floating randomly. Yaron walked forward a couple of steps before something appeared before him, making him reach for his weapons, which he found weren't there. "Be at ease Yaron, I mean you no harm". A male voice eases. Yaron turned and saw a male man appear from the strange darkness. The man was rather plain looking if it wasn't for the fact he was floating in mid air.

The man had short brown hair, and was wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black boots. What really pulled Yaron's attention was that the mans eyes were pitch black, no white in his eyes whatsoever. "Who are you"? Yaron asks. "I am the Outsider, a being from another world". The man known as the Outsider introduces. "And you, have gained my attention". He says while staring at him. "Is that good or bad"? Yaron asks. "Depends, I saw how you fought, and how you strived to find the source of this plague, I haven't been in this world long, due to a strange rift, one of my shrines was teleported to this world, alongside one of the Weepers". The Outsider explains, pulling Yaron's attention.

"Weepers"? Yaron asks. "That man you just killed, he was a Weeper, a living corpse so to speak". He explains. "You killed and burned the source, and soon the plague that almost destroyed an Empire, was killed off in mere days". The Outsider praises. "Now, how do you know my name"? Yaron asks. "When I came here, I was fascinated by the strength and abilities of the people here, but none have fascinated me more than you, Schatten, the name has been whispered through this town for days, speaking of a last member of a powerful group of Hunters, the Grimm Hunters, which were wiped out by heretics, I was instantly curious, so pulling some strings, I had your Headmaster send you here, so I can talk to you". The Outsider explains. "So, what do you want"? Yaron asks. "I want to help you". The Outsider answers, making Yaron's eyebrow raise. "What's the catch"? Yaron asks.

"Nothing, you remind me of a man, he was the Lord Protector of an Empress, but was framed for her death and the kidnapping of her daughter, because of his situation I gave him my Mark, and he used it to his own ends, by not killing in revenge, but making them pay with justice, he never stained his blade once". The Outsider explains. "So, what exactly is this Mark"? Yaron asks, sitting on a bench that appeared. "I simply give you my Mark, and you will be on your way, the choice is all yours, will you use it to kill the men and women who wiped out your Family, or will you use it to strive for justice". The Outsider asks, before Yaron felt a burning sensation on his left hand, making him take his glove off.

A strange mark, like the one on the item was being burned onto his hand. Yaron bit down his yell as it finished, and he finally got a good look at it.

It had a black color, obviously from being seared onto his skin. There was a dot in the middle, with a spike around it and extending to the top left direction, with another dot outside the spike. Around the spike was a form of forcefield like allusion, possibly alluding to the fact it breaks through the logic of reality. At the bottom of the spike, was a strange lightning shape. The mark glowed a ominous white with a green tint.

Yaron turned to glare at the man. "I take it I have no say and/or return in this"? Yaron asks. "Correct, what's the interest if they don't take it". The Outsider answers. "Regardless, you are now in the possession of immense power, using the laws of what people have called 'Magic', use my Mark however you see fit. Just know that I will be watching with interest, regardless of the barrier of worlds, farewell Yaron". The Outsider says before Yaron felt tired and collapsed.

Yaron groaned as he got up, feeling nauseous, before smacking a rat away that crawled onto his hand. He stared at his left hand and clenched it, seeing the mark glow through his glove. "I wonder what exactly this can do". Yaron mutters. Yaron remembered how the Outsider said 'immense', it must mean versatile as well. He decided to try something. He held his hand forward and focused at the mouth of the cave, the mark glowed before, in a flash of shadow, he was now at the mouth of the cave. "I take it back, this will be interesting". Yaron says with a grin.

Yaron turned around and saw the shrine vanish in a flash of darkness. Yaron turned back to the town, time to report to Ozpin. He walked through the town once more, before hearing fighting. Yaron ran forward and saw the same Faunus boy holding himself in a ball, multiple men surrounding him, the thing that angered Yaron, no one was doing anything. Yaron pushed by the small crowd and walked forward angrily.

One of the men saw him and rose an eyebrow. "What's with you"? He asks, only to get pushed out of Yaron's way. The second one was about to hit the boy, who was held by the third one, only he was cut off by Yaron grabbing him and throwing him back. Yaron turned to the third and thrust his hand forward, blasting the man back with a blast of power, the Mark glowing brightly. Yaron turned to the boy who looked up at him. "Close your eyes kid". Yaron says while the boy does so. "What are you doing? Defending an animal like him"? One asks, a metal pipe in his hand. "Stopping an innocent boy from being hurt by monsters like you". Yaron bites back.

The man growled before pulling out a club and charged at Yaron, who growled. Yaron ducked under the swipe before slamming his fist into the mans face, and pulling out Nightfall, and cutting the mans knees, forcing him to kneel. Yaron ducked under a pipe swing before cutting the pipe in two, before grabbing the piece and smacked it across the man's face, knocking him on the pavement. "You little-" The last one says before pulling a pistol out and pointing it at the boy. Yaron's eyes widened, a familiar memory going into his mind. "_Brother"!_ He screams in his mind. Yaron held his hand forward. "NO"! He shouts as the Mark glowed.

Yaron watched as the light in the sky dimmed, and everything except him slowed. "I can slow time"? Yaron asks himself. Yaron stared before shaking himself out of his stupor and picked up the slow kid, and putting him out of harms way, before turning back and clenching his fist, speeding time back up. The bullet zipped by the spot where the kid was and went into a wall. The three looked and saw Yaron with the boy. "How did he-"? One asks in shock.

Yaron growled before holding his hand forward, the Mark glowing. "I am Yaron Schatten, the Last Grimm Hunter, and I will not let you hurt this child"! Yaron declares before the Mark glowed brightly, before the ground shook. The three turned to Yaron in fear. "Leave". Yaron mutters. The three heeded the advice and ran. Yaron turned to the boy who was smiling brightly at him. "You alright"? Yaron asks. "Yeah, thank you mister...um Yaron"? The boy tried to remember. Yaron nods before patting the boys hair. "Listen, while most people may not be the most considerate people, do not hate them, instead turn that anger on the Grimm, show that you are not an animal, that you are willing to protect those that persecuted you in the past". Yaron says while the boy nods. "Farewell, and may we meet again". Yaron mutters before walking off, the Mark glowing brightly.

_The End.  
_

The Outsider stared through a small portal at Yaron. "Interesting, you used intimidation instead of just killing them, even though they reminded you of your brothers killers, fascinating". He mutters. "If it wasn't for the fact you have a heavy destiny ahead of you, I would like to take you to meet my other bearer of the Mark, Corvo Attano, you two would get along quite well". He mutters before closing the portal, and stared at a brunette man who stood at a throne beside a small girl. A smile went across the Outsider's face. "But that doesn't mean I can't instill a conversation". He mutters.

* * *

**And there is chapter 24, with Yaron obtaining the Outsider's Mark. Also excuse my poor explanation of the Mark, I couldn't find any way to describe it. And yes Yaron will know unique abilities, but know some past ones, like Bend Time and Possession. Anyway, what will happen next, you'll see. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	25. Competition

**Alright here is chapter 25, with a little tease to my own shipping, and its gonna be good. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ryan sighed as he walked through Vale, it was the weekend and he was bored. Ryan was on 'no working' duty per forceful request from both his Team and the others. He decided to use his free time to patrol Vale, and if something occurred, put a stop to it. Ryan didn't pay attention, until he ran into something, making him fall back. Ryan looked up and saw a ginger girl dressed in bright clothing. "I am sorry, are you fine"? The girl asks. "It's fine, I was distracted". Ryan forgives before getting up. "My names Ryan Jenkins, who are you"? Ryan asks. "My name is Penny, Penny Polendina"! The girl named Penny introduces, rather excited. "Nice to meet you, again I'm sorry for running into you". Ryan apologizes. "It's fine, I wasn't hurt". Penny forgives. "_Same can't be said for my chest"_. Ryan thought with a pained groan.

Eventually, Ryan had decided to get Penny ice cream from a nearby truck as an apology, which Penny accepted. Ryan sat on a bench with Penny. Penny looked the ice cream over before licking it, and quickly beginning to eat it. "Good huh"? Ryan asks. Penny nods, he mouth covered in ice cream. Ryan chuckles slightly, finding the action rather childish. "So, what brings you to Vale"? Ryan asks. "I was taking in the sights, it is rather beautiful". Penny answers, before staring off into space. Ryan turns and saw her staring at a black cat, which was curled up with a bunch of kittens, each curled up in their mothers embrace. Ryan smiled at the small family, a small tear working into his eye.

"Ryan, are you alright"? Penny asks, concerned. Ryan looked and saw he was indeed crying slightly. Ryan rubbed his eyes, clearing the tears. "Yeah, just remembering my Mom". Ryan says with a lamenting smile. "Oh, is she nice"? Penny asks, ignoring Ryan cringe. "She...she's dead". Ryan answers sadly. Penny's eyes widened before looking away. "Apologies, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories". Penny apologizes. "It's fine, you didn't know". Ryan answers, shaking himself out of his stupor. "But she was a great mom, although a bit stuffy in terms of manners, she was never short of love for me and Lynsey, I still miss her". Ryan explains, a small smile on his lips.

Penny turns to him before freezing for a second. "I apologize Ryan, it appears I need to leave". Penny says while getting up. Ryan checked his watch, which indeed showed a time in which he promised to meet up with his team. "I gotta go too, so long Penny". Ryan says with a bow his mother taught him. Penny blinked before sloppily attempting to mimic it, making Ryan chuckle. "You'll get the hang of it". Ryan says while Penny giggled. Ryan did a quick scroll exchange, allowing them to get each others info, before departing, each waving goodbye.

Ryan sighed and cricked his back as he entered Beacon, a good minutes late due to overtalking a bit. Ryan walked into RWBY's dorm after knocking, only to get yanked in by someone. Ryan looked and saw Yang and George holding him by his arms. "So Ryan, where you been for the past 3 hours"? George asks, a chipper, almost sinister smile on his face. "Just walking is all, saw a family of cats, reminded me of Mom". Ryan explains, not mentioning Penny, due to the fact George and Yang would be all over him. George immediately let go, Yang looked confused before following suit. "You partially lying". Yaron says, unconsciously twirling a pencil. Ryan flinched at his teammates perceptiveness, something the other two took notice of, and quickly grabbed him again.

"Alright Ryan, if you want to save whatever pride your gonna keep, I suggest you tell us". Yang said sinisterly. "Er...I met a girl-" Ryan began before George quickly put the Brit into a headlock. "Talk, and don't spare the details". George interrogates.

Ryan eventually relented, but told them to leave Penny out of it, which they agreed to. Ryan eventually explained, with the two 'interrogators' listening intently. After it was all over, Yang and George were grinning as Yang teased the young pistol user. . Ryan sighed before walking to his room, probably to huddle to sleep. Unknown to the others, Weiss was staring at the place Ryan once stood. She didn't know why, but the thought of Ryan getting together with someone, much less Penny, put an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She shook the feeling off, whatever it was, she was going to put it down, one way or another.

Penny walked into a office, with General Ironwood sitting at the desk. "Hello Penny, how was your day"? Ironwood asks. "Fantastic, I walked around Vale, ate some ice cream, saw a family of cats, learned a unique bow, and met a boy"! Penny explains, ignoring Ironwoods face pale. "Um, Penny? Who is this boy"? Ironwood asks, just in case someone needs to send out a couple of 'missing person' reports. "His name is Ryan Jenkins". Penny answers, not noticing Ironwood's face pale. "Oh dear". Ironwood mutters, dreading the days to come.

* * *

**And there is chapter 25, with some unwilling competition between Weiss and Penny. Who will unknowingly win? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	26. The Fox and the Hound

**Alright here is chapter 26, with a little interesting scene. If anybody went to ready ShadowofAxios' Team GRAY chapter, a certain character went with them. So per permission from Shadow, I got temporary usage of Indigo Cole, for a couple of weeks at the least. So let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. Indigo Cole belongs to ShadowofAxios.**

* * *

Aria sighed as she walked beside the shadow user and temporary resident. Indigo Cole, who was heading to the cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest, apparently Ozpin wanted Indigo to prove his place here, and since Aria needed to complete hers, they were going to be temporary partners. They arrived and saw Glynda there is a substitute, she was suspicious of Indigo, but after a very concealed explanation, she agreed on the terms that she was the one who overlooked their Initiation. "Ready to go Foxy"? Indigo asks. Aria's eye twitched, ever since their second meeting and rematch, (which she won with a great deal of difficulty) he had taken to calling her by her last name, to point out her fox heritage, yet he means it without any real hostility, or else he would face another metal boot to the groin again.

Inside, Team GRAY, RWBY, and JNPR were all watching the screen, this was a personal Initiation, due to Indigo's request to lay low, Ozpin agreed to making it so only the three teams could view it. Team CFVY was on a mission, so they couldn't make it. "I wonder how this will go down"? George asks, eating on popcorn. "I don't know, they were a tad bit hostile when they first met up again, I remember Aria chased him across the entirety of Beacon for a rematch". Ryan reminds. Yang snickered at the memory. "Everybody be quiet! It's about to start"! Ruby silences, eating cookies. The others nodded before going to watch.

Aria was on her platform in a ready stance, Indigo standing on his in a relaxed stance, his tomahawks out. Glynda stared at the two, noticing their vast differences. "This will be interesting". Glynda musses to herself. "As I'm sure, you both are aware of what is ahead, so I will skip the introduction". Glynda began. "The goal is simple and the same, get to the forest temple and retrieve an artifact, there are only two so no need to get picky". Glynda explains while they nod. "Get ready". Glynda ordered while Aria lowered her stance, flicking her wrist, allowing her claws on her gauntlets to extend. Indigo simply twirled his tomahawks into a reverse grip, holding them by the blade, through the hole in the middle of it. Glynda pressed a button on her scroll, launching the two into the air, beginning the Initiation of Beacon.

Aria morphed the metal she had in her clothes, and kept herself airborne enough to make a soft landing, seemingly slow falling. Indigo took a different approach. He aimed for a tree and shot it with his guns, obliterating the top of it, before using the shadow of the tree, and hopping inside it, and trailed all the way to the ground, beside Aria who was tapping her foot. "Showoff". Aria mutters. Indigo smirked. "Lazy". He counters. Aria growls before walking off, Indigo trailing behind.

The Fox and the Hound duo walked through the Emerald Forest, taking down whatever Grimm decided to come near them. It eventually became a small competition between the two, who could kill more by the end of the initiation. Indigo decapitated a Beowolf with his tomahawk. "25". He counts. Aria slashed a Beowolf to shreds and blasted a hole in a Ursa's chest with a shot. "27". Aria counts with a smirk. Indigo smirks before twirling his tomahawks and shooting two Beowolves behind Aria. "27". He mocks. Aria growled.

The onlookers at Beacon watched as the two competed, George keeping a tally for every kill, since he knew that one of them would over count their kills. Ruby was staring at Indigo's tomahawks, awed at their design. Ash watched as Aria got increasingly irritated at the shadow user, her competitive side which rivaled his, coming out.

Aria and Indigo arrived at the temple and went to the artifacts. Aria's eye twitched when she saw the artifacts, Indigo raising an eyebrow. One of them was a fox, and the other a hound. "He's mocking us isn't he"? Indigo asks. "Yeah...I'll burn his coffee stash later". Aria answers. "Count me in". Indigo agrees.

In Ozpin's office, Ozpin shivered, as he felt his precious coffee stash in danger.

The two grinned with a devious edge to it. Even though they were rivals, they had some likes. "Well, lets move out, I would rather like to get some sleep, the White Fang don't exactly give you good resting quarters". Indigo mutters, rubbing his back. Aria rolled her eyes before they began their march towards the cliff.

Weiss watched, she was given a concealed version of where Indigo came from, and hearing he was undercover at the White Fang put a bad taste in her mouth. Though with convincing from Ryan, she decided to at least put some form of trust in the man. She watched her teammates cheer for the two, and GRAY watching in some strange fascination. "Am I the only sane one here"? Weiss asks, noticing she's not brooding or cheering.

Aria and Indigo arrived at the ruins which they would need to pass. "So let me see, RWBY's fight was with a Nevermore, JNPR's with a Deathstalker, GRAY's was with some mammoth Grimm, now what awaits us"? Aria names and asks. Indigo shrugs as they continued to walk through. Indigo's eyes darted left and right as a black blur moved between the arches of the old ruins. "Foxy, I think we got trouble". Indigo mutters. "I know". Aria answers, keeping eye and ear on the blur.

The blur leapt at Indigo, who shot at it and leapt away into the shadows as it landed, and turned to them. It was a giant fox like Grimm, which growled at the two, it was as tall as a horse, and had a strange tail which looked like a whip. "Don't. You. Dare." Aria mutters, glaring at Indigo as he prepared to open his mouth.

The Grimm leapt at the two, who dodged. Indigo swung his tomahawks and only met air, the Grimm right behind him. Indigo immediately faded into the shadows as the jaws of the Grimm met nothing. Aria leapt forward and used the remnant metal from previous weapons and shells, and formed a metal gauntlet which she slammed into the Grimm's face, knocking it back. "Indigo, I hope your not going to hide in the shadows". Aria taunts. Indigo smirked as he leapt out and slammed his tomahawks into the Grimm's flank, making it screech and whip Indigo in the face with its tail. "To kill a fox, you need a hound, and I seriously doubt little Foxy can take this thing down". Indigo returns, ignoring the growling Aria at being called 'little'.

Indigo twirled his tomahawks, staring down the Grimm. It leapt at him, which he dodged and shot it in the eye with his wrist mounted crossbow, making it screech. Aria aimed hers and shot it in the other eye, making it screech and hold its eyes. "Now"! Aria shouts. The two leapt forward as the Grimm tried to make sense. Aria tripped the Grimm and held it down with metal, as Indigo jumped on its back and put his tomahawks at the Grimm's neck, before pulling and decapitating the Grimm.

The two panted as it collapsed, and began to fade. "Good job, your not half bad". Indigo says while sheathing his tomahawks. "You too". Aria says while retracting her claws. Indigo grinned before ruffling Aria's hair. "I didn't expect the little fox to take out the Alpha". Indigo taunts, only to get the wind knocked out of him as Aria slammed a elbow into his stomach. "Let's go, we're almost done". Aria says as she walked off, ignoring Indigo's various fox and hound jokes.

* * *

**And there we go, with Aria and Indigo's Initiation. I know it's different, because they're not in a team, so there's no need to do any kind of finisher. Anyway, a very interesting chapter will be next, you'll see. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out.  
**


	27. Not so Different

**Alright here is chapter 27, with a special chapter. Now I got asked why I keep updating this and not the others, with RWBY Volume 3 beginning to come around, I can only focus on that, alongside other things. After RWBY has rolled over, I will be able to focus on other stories. Now let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George sighed as he collapsed against a wall, tired. Beside him was his sparring partner Yang, who was equally tired. "Sheesh, now I know why your called Armstrong, live up to the family name huh"? Yang asks, before noticing George visibly flinch. "Was it something I said"? Yang asks. "Yang...do you know why I act the way I do"? George asks, his tone a rare one, one of sadness. Yang felt a disturbed feeling in her stomach at the foreign tone. "No...why"? Yang asks. "I...I never knew my family, I was orphaned mere minutes after I was born, I was never even held by my mother". George answered. Yang felt her entire world collapse, she though she was the only one who suffered something like this, but it was just her mother, George's entire family abandoned him. "All I had, was my name, nobody could link the name, despite its common usage in Scotland". George continued, not noticing how his hands would brush across his knuckles, as if hiding something. "I'm sorry". Yang gives her condolences, only to blink when George lets out a hollow laugh, one of emptiness. "It wasn't as bad as you thought, the orphanage was nice, the people welcoming, it was home, and soon, I had to defend it". George said before rubbing his hand along the blade of Earthbreaker.

"The town I lived in was constantly assaulted by bandits, and even before that I had to deal with bullies who liked to pick on my fellow friends, eventually I showed them why I was named 'Armstrong'". George says, grinning almost cheeky, if it wasn't for his tone. Yang grinned at that, of course he would fight, it is the way he works. "At the age of 10, I finally left the orphanage, having gained a reputation of being a guardian to the town, I made my first axe and traveled across Scotland a bit, training for some way, and maybe to find my family, and some time later, I got on a boat to America, and then my life changed forever". George mutters. Yang looked upset, her mother was her top priority, and yet George put that on hold to protect, if only she could do the same. George chuckled at Yang's expression. "I know what your thinking, and your wrong". George says before ruffling the blondes hair, surprising Yang. No one had the gall to touch her hair, much less ruffle it the way he did, it wasn't mocking, it was like a form of kinship. Yang smiled in a strangely mellow fashion. "I...I can't really explain everything". George hesitated, only to get a hand on his shoulder, courtesy of his fellow brawler. "Hey, its alright, you've been through enough, if you want to tell me, you can, if you don't, then don't". Yang says with a comforting smile. George smiled at that before snickering.

"What"? Yang asks. "It's quite amusing, without your excited nature, you just being mellow like that, really makes your more attractive". George says with certainty. Yang's face immediately went to a shade of red that would make a tomato envious. "Er...thanks". Yang thanks, blushing and messing with her hair. George chuckles before leaning back. "We're more alike than we realize, hmm"? George asks. Yang smiled before leaning back as well, staring at the ceiling of the arena, as if it held answers. "Yep, we sure do". Yang agrees, before laying on her back, hands supporting her head. George stayed sitting before a frown overcame his face. "Could you...not tell anyone about this, its something I have a hard time talking about, I only told you because you could relate". George asks. Yang pats George on the back with a grin. "Hey, don't sweat it, I got you covered". Yang assures before sighing. "I got to agree with you, it is difficult to talk about". Yang agrees. George pulled out a small bracelet from underneath his shirt. "This was all I had when I was taken in, apparently it belonged to my mother". George says, showing it to Yang. Yang looked at it with fascination. "Maybe I'll find them one day, I seriously doubt it, seeing as how I'm literally worlds away". George mutters, only to get flicked in the head by Yang.

"Shut up, you should know better than to doubt in this place". Yang reminds, while George chuckles. "True...thanks Yang". George thanks, before embracing his friend in a hug, small tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "It feels nice, knowing I can finally let this pain go". George mutters. Yang returns it. "I can't keep my Mother a secret either, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me". Yang assures in a comforting voice. George nods before letting go, and about to get up, only to get yanked down by Yang. "Where are you going"? Yang asks with a smirk. George chuckled before leaning against the wall of the arena, continuing to talk with Yang, not noticing Port above them, a small smile on his mustached face. "You both share struggles you both never knew you had, perhaps your better suited than you thought". Port mutters before walking off, he had something to tell Ozpin.

* * *

**And there we go, a rather vague explanation of George's past. Be aware the entire thing isn't explained, and George's past will come back to bite him. So what do you think? Like the Firearmshipping I'm shooting for? (Badum tss). When I compared their lives, I realized that they are way more alike than others would think at first glance. Also on a happy note 100 Reviews have been achieved on RWBY: The Assassin, woohoo! I feel proud! R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	28. Raven Roses

**Alright, here is chapter 28 with a special shipping chapter, I had this in my head for a while. And I can also explain where I got the RavenRoseshipping name from. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash was intrigued, for the past couple of hours, Ruby has been following him without speaking. Normally he wouldn't mind, but whenever he would teleport with his fire, Ruby would follow, matching him foot for foot. Ash also noticed that whenever she did so, she would turn around and stare at the leftover ashes and roses left behind by their teleportation. This continued on for about an hour, Ash teleporting and Ruby following him. Eventually he got irritated and decided to get to the bottom of it, turning on his heels, he faced Ruby. "Ruby, what's going on"? Ash asks, irritated. "I noticed something nice, teleport one more time and I'll show you". Ruby answers. Ash sighs before nodding. He teleports with Ruby following again. "Now watch". Ruby orders, turning to the leftovers. Ash did so and gaped.

The ashes that would usually burn any leaves or twigs that got in its way, instead landed and covered the roses that were left behind by Ruby, turning them into black roses which fell like raven feathers. "They look like..." Ash began. "Our very own Raven Roses". Ruby says, making Ash blush at the thought. Ruby's roses had become her trademark in Beacon, and after the scenario with SABR, Ash had been training his powers again, constantly using their abilities. And soon the ashes left behind by his fire became a trademark to him, also matched by his lightning.

Ash chuckled, the 'Raven Roses' as Ruby said, did fit for them. "You little-" Ash mutters before tussling her hair, getting a pout. "I thought it was pretty clever". Ruby argues with a pout. Ash smiles before putting a hand over her shoulder. "It was, if it wasn't for you following me, I probably wouldn't have noticed, thanks". Ash thanks. Ruby blushes and leaned against Ash, watching as their Raven Roses flew with the wind.

In a matter of days, the Raven Roses become the trademark of the couple that is Ash and Ruby, if you saw the Raven Roses anywhere nearby, you would know they were near.

* * *

**And there is it, I know it was short, but it was designed to be. What do you think? Yes Ash's ashes from his fire will become a bit of his trademark now, since Silver from SABR holds the Lightning trademark. What do you think of the little scenario. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	29. Jealous

**Alright here is chapter 29, with a small inside joke that only me and another will get. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. Indigo belongs to ShadowofAxios.**

* * *

Yaron growled and rubbed his left arm as he walked the halls of Beacon. His mark and blood were acting up, this has been happening ever since Indigo came to Beacon, he wonders why. "It can't be because of him, I didn't react like this when I saw him". Yaron mutters. Yaron looked forward and saw Aria and Indigo arguing, which made his arm surge in pain. Yaron growled. "I need to ask someone about this". Yaron mutters before racing to his room, ignoring the students staring as he uses his Shadowstep ability.

Yaron kicked the door open, surprising George who was sharpening his axe. "What's with you"? George asks. "I need help". Yaron says. George put his sharpening stone away and leaned Earthbreaker against the wall. "What's up"? George asks. Yaron looks around before holding his hand towards George, his Mark glowing. "This conversation does not leave this room". Yaron threatens. George held his hands up. "My lips are sealed". He promises. Yaron sighed before sitting down on his bed, as George grabs a drink of water. "It's about Indigo, for some reason my Mark and my Grimm Blood seem to be acting up, yet it didn't do so when we met him, and when Aria and Indigo were arguing, it spiked". Yaron explains while George almost spit out the drink he had. George swallowed and had to restrain his snickers, alerting Yaron. "What"? Yaron asks. George was now slamming his fist against the table beside him, almost denting it. "What"! Yaron demands.

George snickered before turning to Yaron. "I think that's jealousy Yaron, I think your jealous of Aria and Indigo". George answers. Yaron froze still and immediately went into thinking mode. "_That can't be...can it? I mean Aria's a nice person...but still, I need to think this out"_. Yaron thinks before turning to George. "Thanks for giving it to me straight, I gotta go". Yaron says while running out. George sipped his drink while drinking his water. "Winters your gonna owe me a lot of lien after this is over". George mutters while snickering.

* * *

**There we go, this was not meant to be long, only to put in a little detail. I'm sure you have figured it out by now, now I'm going to try and work on my others. Next chapter is going to be another story teaser, this time its Ryan's. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	30. Story Preview: Ryan

**Alright here is chapter 30, with another story teaser, again this is a crucial moment in the story, and also one of my favorites. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

**Spoiler for Ryan's story, read at your own risk.**

* * *

**BANG!**

"Gah! Stop that"!

**"MAKE ME"!**

**BANG!**

A raven haired man in black clothing collapsed on his knees as another shot went into the back of his knee, only for it to heal up in an instant. Ryan stood over him, gun barrels smoking. Ryan shot again, making the man collapse on his knees again. "Cut that out"! He snaps. "NO!" Ryan roars before continuing his assault. He wasn't trying to kill him, only delay him.

"Roy! Do you hear me?" A male with hair that greatly resembled Yaron's asked. "I hear you, what's going on down there Hughes"? The man known as Roy answers. "It's them...they're after me! Ryan is holding them off, but he won't last long". Hughes answers. "Alright, I'll get down there right away with reinforcements-" Roy began. "NO! You won't make it in time, listen to me, look at the wars that we've started, then look at the circles on the Philosopher's Stone drawing, they match! Something of this magnitude couldn't have been done alone, I think the military has a secret, and I need you to find out what it is." Hughes explains and asks. "And If I die, tell my wife and daughter...I love them". Hughes says before hanging up the phone and pulling out knife, and racing to help Ryan.

"Hughes? Are you there? Answer Me!" Roy demands. Roy grabs two white gloves and races out of his room, intent on saving his friend. "I'm not going to let you die". He mutters, picking up the pace.

* * *

**And there we go, a crucial plot differential to the Fullmetal Alchemist plot, Ryan found Maes during his escape, and protected him. Will Maes actually survive the encounter, that remains to be seen. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	31. It's Me!

**Alright heeeerreeees 31! With a chapter I've been meaning to get out of the way. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George growled as he turned another corner, and heard footsteps following him, clunky footsteps. He turned around only to see something yellow hide behind the corner. George was prompted to look, but whatever it was would be long gone. He sighed and continued his walk, slowly drawing Earthbreaker, he didn't want to spill innocent blood, but someone who stalks people behind corners are either killers, or fangirls, both are hostile in this case. George found a dead end and smirked. He walked into it and turned around, only for his face to turn pale. In front of him with something that could be considered nightmarish. A familiar decayed yellow bunny, that goes by the name of:

"Springtrap". George mutters as Springtrap leaps at him, letting out a piercing screech.

"AHHHHH"!

George snapped upward from his bed, before looking around quickly. He saw his teammates sleeping silently, although Aria's fox ears twitched at the noise. George sighed and looked down at his sheets, gripping them in a death grip. He let go and layed back down, only for his face to pale once more. On the ceiling were two words that would keep him up all night. Alongside two white eyes staring into his own.

**IT'S ME!**

Some say, the loud almost ear piercing screech that followed would be remembered for generations.

_Later in the morning._

George's head was collapsed on the table, his hair covering his eyes. "Er..George you alright"? Yang asks, drinking her soda. "No, not at all". George said in a mellow tone. The others blinked at his tone and shrugged, just passing it off as George having a rough night. Indigo, from his table, smirked as the shadows from the corner danced at his fingertips, slowly creating the same being that kept George up all night. The others stared in shock/fear as the Shadow Springtrap slowly descended to the Scotsman. Ever since George finished FNAF 3, and was waiting patiently for 4, he's been having trouble sleeping. Indigo took advantage to get him back for beating him in the prank war.

Springtrap was about to screech, only to get a mortar axe plunged into its head, and with a quick click, was destroyed in a glorious flame. The others inched away from George as he slammed Earthbreaker onto the ground, and went back to eating. "Try that again Indigo and your going to lose an arm". George threatens. Indigo recoils and nods. Before quickly going back to eating.

* * *

**Random as heck, but I've always wanted to show something that has actually affected me. I couldn't sleep cause it felt like Springtrap was watching me from a corner of my room. Drove me crazy and left me tired. Next chapter is going to be something that has been LONG delayed. The visit of the Gravity Shifter, Kat! R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out.  
**


	32. Blue Toledo

**I know I promised Kat would show up, but something came up that needed this chapter to be implemented. I own nothing except my idea and OC's.**

* * *

Ryan sat in his workshop as he worked on what appeared to be a board on his desk. Lifting up the goggles he was wearing, giving him an owl eyed appearance. Ryan shut the hatch and looked it over. He wanted a form of transportation since Blizzard isn't exactly the smallest vehicle around. So with some dust and a lot of tinkering, he made himself a hoverboard. He looked at it and admired it.

It has thrusters on both the bottom and the back for both levitation and acceleration, there are foot petals to accelerate it, body movement is needed to steer it, like a normal skateboard. It is a dark blue board with a silver and white foot board, dual thrusters on the back and bottom to keep it floating, and on the front was his insignia printed on the foot board.

"Now, for the final touch". Ryan mutters before taking his gauntlet off and opening a hatch on the wrist, showing a screen. He taps away at it before the hoverboard glows for a second and vanishes in a trace of digital matter. He managed to use Vale's virtual technology, alongside a little help from Yaron to summon it at will, so he wouldn't have to carry it in compact form. "Now...one last thing". Ryan says before summoning it, a grin on his face.

_At Beacon's Courtyard._

Team RWBY and JNPR were walking through the courtyard, hoping to meet up with GRAY in the cafeteria. Blake's ears perked up as a humming noise caught her attention. "Blake"? Yang asks. Blake pointed to something in front of them. They all looked and there eyes went wide.

**ZOOM!**

"WAHOO"!

They all ducked out of the way as Ryan zipped past them on his hoverboard. "Ryan"? Jaune took notice of, seeing the white and blue coat Ryan has been known for. They all saw Ryan swerve around the courtyard, doing tricks and just generally having fun. "Hey Ryan! Hold up"! Yang shouts. Ryan stopped in front of them, the hoverboard floating a few feet off the ground. "Er...what is that"? Weiss asks. Ryan hops off and makes it vanish, with Ruby and Nora gawking in awe. "Well, since I don't really have a mode of transportation that actually works, I decided to make one". Ryan answers. Weiss opened her mouth before shutting it. "You know what? I shouldn't even be surprised anymore, you outranked the Military with Blizzard, and now you've made a fully functioning dust hoverboard". Weiss mutters. "Not for sale". Ryan says with a smirk, seeing the look in Yang's eyes. Yang frowned before turning away.

"Does it have a name"? Pyrrha asks. Ryan crossed his arms once more. "Names have never been my forte...I never really think of names". Ryan answers. Ryan crossed his arms as he thought. Before a memory struck him in a book he read. "How about...Blue Toledo"? Ryan mutters, pulling their attention. "Huh"? They all ask. "Toledo is a place back in my world, they were known for their incredible steel, most mainly used with swords". Ryan answers. They all nod as Ryan turns around. "That settles it. Blue Toledo is its name". Ryan says before walking off. "What's with him and strange names"? Yang couldn't help but ask.

* * *

**And there we go, with Ryan getting a new form of transportation in the form of Blue Toledo. Thanks to ShadowofAxios for helping me with the name, and the meaning behind it. I PROMISE Kat is up next. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	33. Sneak Peek

**Alright here's chapter 33, I'm sorry guys but I need to get this out of the way. You see, I have been planning ahead for a long time. And that planning has effected my mind. So in order to loosen up, I'm gonna give you a sneak peek of what's ahead. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

A cloaked figure walked through Vale, male given by his body structure, ignoring the masses as he walked. Beside him was a shorter cloaked figure, female given her body structure. "So, any plans ahead"? The female asks. "Just wait and watch, and if we need to intervene, then we will". The male replies. The two looked forward and saw a fight, White Fang members were having a fight with protesters, ever since Ash helped that one time, it helped the protesters oppose their violent halves. "Should we help"? The female one asks. "It would be best, doesn't mean we can't". The male says before walking forward, cricking his neck. The female shook her head before walking forward with him. "Hey"! The male shouts, pulling the two sides attention. "I will give you one chance, leave these peaceful Faunus alone". The male demands. The White Fang members laughed. "You think we'll listen to some human"? One asks before aiming a rifle and shooting. The male's eyes narrowed under his hood. "Have it your way". He mutters.

The figure dodged before reaching for a white curved sword at his waist, before unsheathing it and racing forward, the female following. With a quick slash, the rifle was cut in two. The figure hit the man in the stomach with his sword before slamming him onto the ground with a punch. The female was moving around, moving her hands in a way where the bullets would slow down or speed up. "I suppose we should end this before things get out of hand". She musses before taking out a strange black and red sword, and racing forward. She disarms another member before spinning around, and with one fluid jerk, broke the members arm, getting a cry of pain. She kicks the member away and turned to the other members.

The two observed their work, noticing how the members retreated quickly. "Strange, they had us outnumbered, and yet they chose to run". The male musses. "Probably didn't want any huge trouble". The female mutters. The male looked and noticed how the others cheered, some asking their names. "Better bolt, don't want to make too much of a presence". The male mutters. The female nods and in a quick blur, the two vanished.

* * *

**And there was my sneak peek, I doubt you'll understand who these two are, but you will soon enough. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	34. Gravity Daze Part 1

**Alright I'm in action now! No more words lets go! I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash walked through Beacons, heading to Ozpin's office. Apparently Ozpin had gotten a call from a 'friend' of Ash's, and wanted Ash to greet him. Ash walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it, showing Ozpin's office, with a man Ash thought he would never see again drinking coffee with him. "Gade"! Ash shouts in shock. Gade turned to Ash and smiled. "Hello again Ash, glad to see you again". Gade greets. Ash walked forward with. "Why are you here exactly"? Ash asks. "Ash, 2 years away and you treat me as an intruder". Gade says with false hurt. Ash flinches. "Sorry, been a habit, I feel uncomfortable when people from other worlds come here, its cause they don't know the dangers". Ash explains. "Understandable, might want to tell Kat and Raven that". Gade says while Ash blinks. "You mean they're here too"?! Ash shouts. "Yes, they're probably wandering Beacon as we speak, I would suggest you find them before they get into any trouble". Ozpin answers. Ash nods before turning around and racing down. "Nice to see you again Gade"! Ash exclaims over his shoulder.

Team RWBY were walking down the courtyard. "I wonder why Ash ran off like he did". Weiss says while they turn to her. "Maybe something came up, who knows when it comes to Ash". Blake answers. Weiss shrugs. "True". She mutters. Yang was about to speak before seeing two females in front of her. "Did you say Ash"? A female voice asks. They all turn to the two females, and Ruby's eyes immediately widened. One of them was blonde with bright red eyes, and tan skin. She had a black outfit with golden trims and strange golden ornaments that trailed down her legs, showing black and gold heels. By her feet was a strange black cat. The other was taller, and had black and red hair, one of them covering her sapphire blue eye. She had a strange black outfit, one which would give the other a run for her money. On her shoulder was a strange crow.

"Er yes...do you know him"? Yang asks. "Yeah, we came here from our world to meet him". The girl answers. "You...your Kat right"? Ruby asks. The girl named Kat blinks before nodding. "And your Raven, Ash told me about you two". Ruby says while the girl named Raven nodded. "How has Ketchum been doing"? Raven asks. "Pretty Well, one of, if not the strongest fighters in Beacon". Blake answers, looking at the strange girl. "I bet Gade has already told him were here, won't be long before he finds us". Kat says while they all blink and look around. Blake's ears picked up a whistling sound and looked up. "Umm, guys". Blake says while pointing up. They all look up and saw a black blur crash into the ground near them, surprising them. "Didn't expect to find you out here". Ash says as he stepped out of the small dust cloud he made. "Ash"! Kat cheers before glomping Ash, not noticing Ruby glare and reach for Crescent Rose.

Raven smirked. "Are you sure he's the real Ash, remember last time"? Raven asks. Kat blushes at the memory. "Last time"? Ash asks. "Someone called Xhas, who was called your Nobody, visited us, he had a run in and Kat mistook him for you". Raven answers. Ash smirked. "I see, well nice to see you missed me". Ash says with a grin, noticing how Kat seemed to grow smaller each time it was brought up. Ash chuckled and clapped his hands. "Alright, joking aside, how have you two been doing"? Ash asks. "Pretty good, the Nevi haven't bothered us, only when your Nobody came around did a stray Nevi try to be brave, it was taken care of". Raven answers. Ash nods before turning to Kat and blinking. "Have you gotten taller"? Ash asks, noticing how she stood at nose height to him. "I guess, never really noticed, your always taller". Kat says with a pout. Ash chuckles before turning to Beacon. "Well, want to have the grand tour of Beacon? I think you'll like it". Ash asks. Raven and Kat nod. "Lead the way"! Kat cheers. Ash nods and walks, with Kat and Raven following. Ruby glared and began to follow them, alongside an awkward WBY.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright here is part one of the...Kat arc I suppose. With Kat and Raven arriving at Remnant, and Ruby going on the offensive. How will it all end? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	35. Gravity Daze Part 2

**Alright here is chapter 35, with a humorous twist at the end. Also I reached over 100 reviews! In a span of 3 months I have reached 100 reviews, what a milestone! To celebrate the fight is going to be extra long next chapter. Also in case others forgot. Ash does not know Kat has feelings for him, he's as dense as a brick remember? So this will make this twice as fun. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash talked with Kat as they walked through Beacon, with Raven hanging back and talking with Blake, finding her more decent than the others. Ruby on the other hand, was possessively clinging onto Ash's right arm, glaring at Kat, who, after a brief moment of confusion, understood and began to return it. Ash, being oblivious to the tension, continued to talk with his old friend. "So has Alias or the Nevi made any lasting moves"? Ash asks. "Not really, ever since you purged the Nevi with the World Pillar, it's been pretty docile". Kat answers, Dusty walking at her feet. "Well, it seems I did well". Ash says with a grin. Kat snapped her fingers before punching Ash in the shoulder, surprising him. "What was that for"? Ash asks, not hurt, just confused. "For not saying goodbye-" Kat began, only for Raven to cut in. "Especially after your 'Date'". Raven cut in. The entire group froze at the word, except Ash who glared at Raven. "Last I checked, it wasn't a date by my standards, and because you labeled it like that, I got chased across the district by jealous fanboys". Ash snaps. Raven smirked for a second. "Do you want me to dye your hair again"? Ash threatens. Raven recoils before shaking her heard frantically.

Ash heard cackling and sighed, he turned and saw Indigo leaning against the wall, snickering. "What Indigo"? Ash asks. "Is your arm alright"? He asks. Ash blinks before realizing his entire right arm was numb, he turned and saw Ruby gripping it in a death grip, she and Kat having a steady glaring contest. Ash teleported out of her grip as she pulled out Crescent Rose and aimed it at Kat. "If you dated Ash, then I challenge you! Winner gets to have him all to themselves"! Ruby bets. They all gasped, except for Indigo who pulled out his scroll to record it. "Deal"! Kat agrees before the two stomped to the arenas, pulling a frozen stiff Ash along the way.

Ozpin and Gade sighed as they sat at the now filled arena, seats still being taken. What was interesting was Indigo with a booth, both having Ruby and Kat's names above it, with a tally under them. "Come on, place your bets on the victor of the cat fight of a life time! Will our resident adorable prodigy win her boyfriend's heart? Or will his past 'acquaintance' take it from her? Place your bets now"! Indigo announces. "You do realize Ash is going to kill you for this". Yaron says with a raised eyebrow. "Your dang right I will"! Ash snaps. Over near the arena, was Ash tied to a pole with a rope, having overheard the conversation. He could have just broken out, but every time he did he was quickly restrained, so he stopped.

Team's GRY, WBY, JNPR, and CFVY were all placing bets, along with the entire academy. The poll was 10,000 lien for Ruby, and 9,000 for Kat. Although Glynda wanted to break it up, the sight of Ruby sharpening Crescent Rose's blade, and Kat kicking boulders to pieces, quickly changed her mind. Half the school was rooting for the 'Raven Roses', while the other half was rooting for 'Electric Gravity', earning another facepalm from Ash. Ash turned and saw Ruby and Kat taking center stage, ready to fight.

_Who will win? Who will lose? Who will have their heart mended, and who will have their heart broken. Find out next chapter._

* * *

**And here is part 2 of the Gravity Daze arc. With Ruby and Kat ready to fight. Also ShadowofAxios, thanks for Indigo's little line there. Anyway, I'm going to try and keep up with my stuff, I'm gonna dish off Assassin's Creed: The Raven, and see where to go from there. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

**But first, a quick word from Indigo.**

**Indigo: Come and place your bets, put your lien on the line to see who will win. The tally will be revealed next chapter. **

***Note, this has no merit for the winner*. **

**What he's saying is to put in who do you think will win? Me and certainly Indigo are looking forward to it.**

**Indigo: Best payday I've had in years!**


	36. Gravity Daze Finale (Fixed)

**Alright here is chapter 36, with my hype sky high! The RWBY panel was shown, along with a teaser and the reveal of Winter and Qrow, SO HYPED! And I decided to funnel that hype into this. So be prepared. Anyway let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

**Update: I'm fixing this.**

* * *

Ash felt his temper grow as the crowd continued to egg on the two girls, he felt angrier as his mind went into thought. Did they really think of him as prize? He felt his hair shift to a familiar red.

Ruby and Kat circled each other as George held his hands up. "Alright, so we know the fight, the fight will continue until one is unable to battle, the winner gets Ash, understood"? George names off, ignoring Ash growling as a red aura surrounds him.

The two girls nod, their minds completely focused on obliterating the other. "BEGIN"! George shouts. The two charged at each other, with Ruby swinging her scythe at Kat's abdomen, only for her to jump over and land a hard kick to Ruby's chest, knocking her back. Ruby growled and stuck her scythe into the ground, before firing shot after shot at Kat, who ducked and dodged. A bullet scrapped her shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

Ash felt his temper surge even higher, this was going too far!

Ruby continued to fire before Kat formed a gravity barrier, capturing the bullets and sending them back. Ruby dodged, but got her leg shot by one of her bullets, making her shout in pain. The arena suddenly went quiet, they realize there was no Aura shields! "Ozpin! You need to activate the shields"! Glynda snaps. "There's no need, the fight will end soon". Ozpin says while pointing his cane to the tied up Ash. Glynda turned and paled, Ash's hair was completely red, with his eyes shifting like they were bleeding. "This fight is going to be over soon, so don't worry". Gade agrees.

The two girls continued to brawl, ignoring the cuts and bruises, along with the pierces of bullets. Ruby used her scythe to pull Kat close and to get a good strike, only for Kat to leap out of range and unleash a Gravity Typhoon, forcing Ruby onto the defensive. Ruby span her scythe and deflected the stone spikes, which knocked her backwards. Ruby stared before growling, she changed her rounds to her cross rounds, and loaded one into the barrel, with Kat shifting into her Gravity Panther, they were going to end this, right here, right now.

The two charged, with Ruby racing forward in a flurry of roses, and Kat performing a torpedo maneuver with her claws forward. The two roared before clashing.

**CLANG!**

The two gasped as Ash got in between the two, his hands now bleeding as he held the two in place, his hand grasping Crescent Rose's sharpened blade, and his other restraining the claws of the Gravity Panther. "This...Ends...NOW"! Ash roars as he lets loose a shockwave of power. The two were blasted away from his sudden power. Ash frowned as he turns to Kat, who gasped at his cold eyes. "Kat...I'm sorry, but Ruby is the one. She's helped me more than I could know, I hope you can accept that". Ash says. Kat looks down before nodding. "I'm sorry, I understand". Kat says while getting up, and returning to normal. "Don't worry, I'm absolute you'll find someone someday". Ash says with a grin. Kat blushes before nodding and turning to Ruby. "Take good care of him, alright Ruby"? Kat asks. Ruby nods and sheathes Crescent Rose, before giving Kat a comforting hug. "I know you'll find someone". Ruby assures. Kat smiles before nodding.

After the scenario, Kat decided to head back to Hekseville, giving Ruby a goodbye and Ash a farewell hug, which Ruby didn't react to. Ryan blinked before realizing something. "Indigo still has the money"! Ryan announces, making them all turn to him. "Leave it, lets not cause anymore hassles". Ash says while embracing Ruby, who returns it.

_In Indigo's hidden room._

Indigo was counting his money, ignoring the chaos outside. "Let's see...20,000 lien, I'm rich"! He cheers.

_The End._

* * *

**And there it is. I decided to 'correct' what I did wrong. I realize I was being too generous in favors, this is my story, and I will keep it like so. Next chapter is a dispute. Ryan vs Neptune. Who will win? This time there is an actual winner. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

**Update: I did this after getting a reality check, thanks HollowGod. **


	37. Ryan vs Neptune

**Alright here is 37, with Ryan vs Neptune. But before we begin I want to say something to HollowGod. Thanks for setting me straight, I needed that. And if you ever make an account, I would like to thank you personally. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ryan yawned as he sat in Glynda's class, the various duels were mediocre at best, due to no one wanting to duel GRAY, RWBY, or JNPR, it led to some pretty lackluster fights unless on of the three Teams battle each other, which led to a fight to remember. "Alright, now we have one more battle...Ryan Jenkins vs Neptune Vasilias". Glynda announces. Ryan was startled awake when the entire arena cheered, apparently it stunned the others as well. He even saw Glynda have a hint of mirth in her eyes. "Okay now I'm scared". Ryan shivers. Ryan turned and saw Indigo sigh and walk off, presumably to go get something.

Ryan adjusted his gauntlet as Neptune was talking with Weiss, who seemed excited. Ryan sighed before clenching his fists. "Ryan and Neptune, please come to the arena". Glynda orders. The two walk forward and meet each other in the middle, due to Ryan's shorter height, it looked kinda ridiculous. Ryan noticed something out of the corner of his eye and gawked.

There was Indigo with his tally back, and now his and Neptune's names on top, Neptune noticed as well. "Welcome to the Indigo Cole Gambling Ring! Today we have something very special! Two Rivals, both interested in the same girl, our dear Ice Queen and SDC heiress, Weiss Schnee! Will our resident inventor come out on top with his unorthodox fencing? Or will the 'intellectual' from Haven be able to maintain his cool exterior and come out on top? Ryan Jenkins and Neptune Vasilias, everybody! Place your bets now"! Indigo announces.

Weiss blinked at his announcement, before rolling her eyes. She had been listening to the rumors going around, that Ryan was interested in her, it was kinda ridiculous when she thinks about it, he never showed anything to confirm it. Still, she glanced at Ryan to find him covering his face with his palm, his face red. Weiss immediately straightened up...the rumors couldn't be true...right?

Glynda tapped on her scroll, and if you saw it from her view, she was adding more Lien to the betting pool among the teachers. "I suppose I'm going to win". Glynda mutters. She straightened up as the two finally got into battle stances against each other, Indigo's speech stirring adrenaline. Glynda smirked faintly. "This battle will continue until one sides Aura goes below the threshold, or they admit defeat...in more ways than one". Glynda adds, which causes the two to fall over.

After that recovered, the two faced each other. Ryan having his pistol rapiers, and Neptune with his trident. The two slowly circled each other, each looking for an opening. Ryan charges forward, firing with his pistols as he gets in close. Neptune swings his trident around and deflects the bullets, and races in as well. The two clash in the middle, Ryan's dual rapiers versus Neptune's trident, Neptune twists his trident and traps the rapiers, before tearing them out of Ryan's hand, forcing him to jump back. "Lost your weapons, what now"? Neptune asks. Ryan holds his hand out and fires a dust blast from his gauntlet, making Neptune yelp and roll away from the blast. Ryan used the distraction to race forward, and reel his arm back as Neptune got up. "Not the face"! Neptune screams as Ryan lands a hard punch with his gauntlet, making Neptune recoil and hold his face.

Weiss visibly recoiled at the punch to Neptune's face. Something Yang took notice of. "Interesting fight, huh Weiss"? Yang asks. Weiss turns to her before huffing. "It's just a sparring match, nothing more". Weiss answers. "And it also has its own betting pool among both the students and teachers". Yang adds, which had Weiss turning to her in shock. Yang's eyes turned soft for a second before sighing. "I know Ryan's probably going to either chase me across the Academy, or something worse, but you need to be told this". Yang mutters, pulling Weiss, full attention. "Now listen up". Yang began.

Ryan shot his pistols at point blank, swerving around Neptune's trident attacks, although he's better than he gave him credit for, since Neptune used various mixed techniques to throw him off. Neptune shifted his weapon to its rifle form and fired shots, forcing Ryan to duck out of the way, they weren't bullets, they were something more dangerous. Ryan looked up, only to get hit in the chin with the butt of Neptune's gun, knocking him back, and opening him for a slash by his trident. Ryan panted, his constant working seemed to be catching up, he could...no! Ash forbid him from doing so unless it was an emergency. "Oi! Ryan"! Ash shouts. Ryan turns to Ash, who smirked. "I know what your thinking, and I permit you". Ash says, drawing confused looks from the others, and a wild grin from George, with Yaron suddenly getting more interested.

Ryan sighed before looking at Neptune, who recoiled. Ryan's eyes now had a hidden sharpness, he was now staring into a killers eyes. "Let's go". Ryan says before running forward. Neptune swings, only for Ryan to jump onto his trident and kick him, knocking it out of his hand, and in mid air he fired multiple aura bullets while using his Semblance. Neptune's Aura was almost to the red, with Ryan's still in the far yellow. Ryan twirled his rapiers before slowly walking forward. "Anything left to say my blue haired friend"? Ryan asks. Neptune groans out something. "Well said, good game". Ryan says before knocking him over the head, knocking him out.

"And it seems Ryan Jenkins is the winner". Glynda says while sighing as the entire arena cheered. Weiss however was quiet, and silently staring at Ryan, who shifted back to his 'normal' state.

_1 hour later_

Ryan was once again working in his workshop, before hearing the door open and footsteps, they were heels so it was either Coco or Blake. Since Blake didn't need something. "What Coco"? Ryan asks irritated. "I'm not Coco". Weiss' voice says. Ryan's eyes widened before he turned around and saw Weiss, her hands on her hips. "Sorry Weiss, I don't expect you often, Coco usually comes in to help me with her weapon, she hates having to do maintenance, says it destroys her complexion". Ryan says while Weiss smiles. "Anyway, I need to talk to you". Weiss said, getting to business. "Sure, what do you need"? Ryan asks. "I don't need anything, except for a confirmation". Weiss said while Ryan blinks. "Er...what"? He asks. "Yang told me how you had some form of feelings for me, I want to know...is it true"? She asks, making Ryan's blood run cold.

Ryan sighs before looking away, staring out the window he had. "Yes...it is". Ryan answers. Weiss was surprised by his rather forward answer. "Your not going to sneak out"? Weiss asks, curious. "I have no reason to, if its the truth I shouldn't run, after all, the innocent never run". Ryan says, quoting Weiss' words from the first Semester. Weiss blinked before sighing. "I see...I need to think this through, but I want a couple of answers first". She began, making Ryan turn to her. "Ask away". He permits. Weiss turned to him.

"First off...Why"?

* * *

**And there it is, with Weiss actually figuring it out and getting answers, will they be a couple next time you see them? No, that's reserved for the main story. The only ones who would actually have a confirmed relationship in this story would be George and Yang, since they rule in this story. Anyway I am sorry for the late chapter, been immensely distracted. I'll be heading out to Florida soon, so I may not be able to write. So be warned. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	38. The Nutcracker

**Alright, I'm cranking one final chapter out, cause I'll be gone for Florida for...I forget how long. The trip is a couple of days overall, so I'll be without my computer for a bit. Also I would like to make a very excited announcement. Jairoalamos has agreed to make a MANGA out of RWBY: The Assassin, you read that right. I'm not sure if he's doing the ENTIRE story, but even a couple of chapters is something to admire. I don't know when its coming out, but when it does, I will message you all with the details. Now let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George held his hands intercrossed under his nose, his eyes in a thoughtful look. Now this would be strange for the normally 'hit first, ask questions later' kind of guy, but the situation didn't require such actions. It requires careful focus and thought, and one mistake could mean his doom. "The yellow one". George answers. Yang held up a yellow cup and underneath it, was a metal orb. George pumped his fist in victory. "You've been getting nothing but victories, you sure your Semblance isn't like Aria's"? Yang asks. "Just luck I guess, have had it my entire life". George answers. Yang quirked an eyebrow. "Had luck in some things, and not on others, personal matters is one of them". George says while taking the cups and swerving them around.

"How so"? Yang asks. "Family, friends...love life". George says, almost whispering the last part. Yang blinked in shock. "Someone like you lacking a love life"? Yang asks. "Given how you take a shot at everyone when love is involved, I usually keep that status on an all time low". George answers. Yang chose the blue cup and got nothing, getting a growl. George too the cup away and shuffled the red and yellow ones. "Anyone ever interest you"? Yang asks. "One, an old friend in the orphanage, stubborn as a bull, and could make a majority of the males cover their privates in fear. She never really gave her real name, only a code name she gave herself". George began, a smirk forming on her face. "What was it"? She asks. "The Nutcracker". George answers. Yang began to openly laugh out loud, her voice ringing across the dorm they were in. "That's a good one! I should have taken the name"! Yang says with a laugh. "Yeah...you could have inherited it". George says sullenly.

Yang's mirth died on the spot at George's words. "What...what happened"? Yang asks, her voice quivering. "She was killed, a gang from across town came forward, they wanted the orphanages payment for 'actual' security, the patron refused and quickly had a pistol pointed to her face". George says, his hands gripping the metal cups, denting them. Yang stayed quiet, now understanding how an orphan's life is. "Ol Nut jumped in front, took the shot instead...I don't know what happened after". George says, making Yang look on in confusion. "What do you mean"? Yang asks. "I don't remember, everything went red, when I finally made sense, I was in my bed, my entire body covered in blood". George answers. "And it wasn't my own". He finishes before sighing. "I had to leave the orphanage, after my rampage, I had to leave town. And that's when my own story began". George finishes, the dents on the cups deep.

He felt a pair of warm hands on his own, surprising him. He looked and saw Yang holding them. "Listen, I thought I had it bad, but you've had it much worse...I know what it feels like to lose someone close, but not on your level...I don't know how you've lived with it". Yang says, only for George to chuckle. "I almost didn't at times, things like that...they break you down, I almost didn't make it at some times, until I adopted my 'keep chipper' personality. Keeps me in check". George says with a sigh. George removed the hands, mentally frowning at the warmth lost. "Thanks for the refresher Yang, I needed it". George thanks before opening the door. "And also to answer your question...I do have my eyes on someone". George answers before walking out, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**And there we go, with a little insight on George's love life, and more FireArmshipping. Anyway I'll be off, probably be conked out for the entire way since I'm writing this at...6 AM over here. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	39. Story Preview: George

**Alright here is chapter 39, with ANOTHER preview, next up is George. I planned this for a while, but now I can get it on. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

* * *

George growled as he clenched the giant black and white greatsword in his hand. "Commander! We're in trouble...Commander"? A female asks, she was strange creature that reached up to George's waist. George walked past her and the various other soldiers, who were all aiming at a giant Dragon in the sky. George felt his Aura wrap around him, making it look like he was on fire. "Shoot it down"! A male voice orders. Huge cannons hit the Dragon causing its wings to give out. It saw George and soared down, hoping to crush him in his landing. The others stopped as he walked forward, right into the Dragon's landing path! "Commander"! A male tiger like creature shouts.

George stabbed the greatsword into the ground and stood his ground. George reeled his fist back, which glowed brightly, his eyes glowing a bright red. "You...Will...DIE"! George roars before slamming his fist into the Dragon's head, which didn't expect such resistance, and felt its entire bottom half be lifted into the air with the recoil of the attack. The many soldiers stared as one man stopped a Dragon in mid flight by punching it in the face. George roared and slamming the head into the ground, causing the body to suddenly whiplash into the ground. "ATTACK"! George roars before taking the greatsword and racing forward, the rest of the army following.

* * *

**Not long I know, but this is an exceptionally epic moment. Points to those who ACTUALLY now what this event is. I'm also going to try and update my Kid Icarus story, wish me luck. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	40. What do you see?

**Alright here is chapter 40 with a special chapter, you see. I am...awkward with romance scenes, however I am kicking this awkwardness out of the picture to give you a great RavenRoseshipping chapter. Wish me luck. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

"Pardon"? Ash asks. Ash stared as Yang had Ruby in front of her, the three teams sitting in GRAY's room for their annual conversations. "It's a thing I got from a dating book, when you look at your boyfriend/girlfriend, what do you see"? Yang asks. Ash looks at Ruby, who almost flinched under his gaze. Ash stared before speaking in a calm, almost serene voice.

"When I look at Ruby Rose, I see a budding rose ready to bloom, when I look at her eyes, I see a shining silver no sword could ever match, when I look at her face, I see of a person who could see the world in all white, with only darkness being in the corners of her mind. When I see Ruby Rose, I see a one of a kind girl, that I love as a girlfriend". Ash answers, his voice still in the serene state.

Ruby's face went as red as her namesake, while the entire room was stunned into silence by his unwavering answer. "Wow Ash...just wow". George mutters in awe. Ash sat back. "I never lie to an answer I have no reason to lie about". Ash answers, making Ruby cover her face in embarrassment. "Alright Ruby, your turn". Yang cheers. Ruby went red faced as she stared at Ash. Before sighing. "I could wrap up what I see in you in a full page novel, but I can keep it short". Ruby says before staring at Ash.

"When I look at Ash Ketchum, I see a adventurer, ready to wander free and protect his family, when I look at his eyes, I see a chocolate brown that could make any chocolate factory green with envy, when I look at his face, I see a warrior who would do anything to protect his loved ones. When I see Ash Ketchum, I see a man who would protect anyone, and love the person who cares for him the most". Ruby answers, before covering her face.

Ash blushed at Ruby's evaluation, before chuckling and leaning in. "Hey Ruby". Ash says, making her look up. "Wha-" Ruby began, but stopped as Ash planted his lips on her cheek, her face was fire engine red as she processed what Ash was doing. Ash stopped the kiss and sat back with a smile. "That was for the kiss at the first year". Ash responds. Ruby blushed, before nodding faintly.

Yang squeals and hugs the two. "My baby sister is growing up! ...when can I expect to be an Aunt"? Yang asks. Ash and Ruby went red faced at Yang's question. "YANG"! The two snapped, embarrassed. The rest of the group laughed as the couple chased Yang across the room.

* * *

**And there we go, may be a while till I do something like this again, I just wanted to show how much I love this shipping. Anyway, I think I'll be adding another 'off world' character. Who's next? You'll have to see. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out. **


	41. Saturday Awakening

**Here's chapter 41. Also for the concern of Goku going to Remnant for a rematch, that will not happen. Instead, Ash will be going back to DBZ Earth per request from a certain Destroyer, and help them with Golden Frieza. I know I promised you a guest, but I feel like I should add a bit more funny chapters in here. Now let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

**Also I FINALLY remembered to tell you guys this. SkyDrew has drawn a sketch of Ryan as reward in their contest, Ash is going to be drawn as a full colored drawing. Also since I'm talking about OC drawings, Yaron was drawn by LongSeen22 a while back, while it was before I fully fleshed him out, it still means a lot.**

* * *

Ryan was sleeping peacefully in his bed, the others already out. It was Saturday, Ryan's 'Rest Day' the entire team has learned to NEVER disturb Ryan on a Saturday, or else things would get ugly. Ryan WAS sleeping peacefully, until a loud explosion knocked him out of his bed. He gets up lazily and checks the time. 11:00 AM. Ryan's eyes twitched before he grabbed his pistols and walked out, ignoring his pajamas.

George rubbed his head in pain as he looked at the chaos, Yang and Weiss had gotten into an argument, and had ended up using condiments, then Yang brought out Ember Cecilia by accident and fired, destroying the table they were on. Ash sighed as Ruby picked pickles out of her hair, a leftover offshoot from the two's fight, Yaron simply ate on the floor, with Blake and Aria doing the same beside him. Ash froze when a sudden chill went over him, the other three feeling it as well. "George...Yaron...what day is it"? Ash asks in fear. The two fighters turned to Ash, for once showing fear. "Saturday". Yaron responded, slightly shaking.

The four members immediately got up and were about to run, when the wall beside them exploded. They all turned and saw Ryan with his pistols, his hair flowing and his eyes glowing as he accessed his Semblance. "**WHO. WOKE. ME. UP!" **Ryan roars. The three members of GRAY pointed at Yang and Weiss, who stared in fear. Ryan pointed his pistols at them, before pressing a button on them that revealed five more chambers, turning the pistols into six shooters, he squeezes the triggers which rapid fired bullets at the two, who bolted. The others ducked under a table, as Ryan chased the two, angrily shouting about wanting sleep.

After Ryan had chased them all over Beacon, and riddled the place with holes, the two apologized and Ryan went back to sleep, although not before Yang laughed, realizing Ryan had chased them all over Beacon in his pajamas, which was still the nightgown he always wore. Weiss on the other hand, was still in slight fear of the fact that Ryan of all people had chased them around Beacon, guns blazing. Eventually things settled down, but another threat has been added to the list of Beacon's fears. Never wake Ryan Jenkins on a Saturday.

* * *

**And there we go, with a slightly true story. Saturday is my rest day, if you wake me up you better have a dang good reason for doing so. Or you'll get it. Usually the only people who get away with it are my parents, but my siblings on the other hand...I still debate at times. Anyway, I decided to put my guest on hold to fulfill a promise overdue next chapter (hopefully). R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	42. Lucien Ligero

**Alright here is chapter 42. *Sigh*. I can't find any links for Resurrection of F, so that will have to be put on hold until I can find a good link. As for the guest...I can't think of a good plot at the moment, so we're going to continue with randomness for now. Also I should tell you this, Indigo Cole's time with GRAY is up, as of now he is no longer going to appear in this story, since its time for his 'hideaway' to end, if you read ShadowofAxios' GRAY chapter, Indigo came to GRAY's world for a few weeks at most, that time is up, and he is gone. Anyway let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

**As a sorry for my absence, I will show you a new character for a later time.**

* * *

At a mansion in the middle of a city, presumably Atlas, a young man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes was reading the news, finding an article which made him grip his scroll in anger. "Another of those Grimm Blood survived? We'll have to fix that". He snaps. "Son, you will not do so, after all, it is still entering the tournament, you can kill it there". A older voice says, the teen turned and saw an old man, an intimidating presence around him. "That's easier said than done Father, who knows what the last survivor is capable of, if he survived that means he's got tricks". The teen replied. "If it fights like the rest of its kind, then we have nothing to worry about". The man replied. The teen sighed. He glanced at the news once more.

**"Grimm Hunter alive, proving his family will not die"**

He growls before picking up a sword and looking it over, on the sword were names, names of the Grimm Hunters that fell from said blade, his Father's blade. "Looks like we will be adding one more Schatten onto this holy blade". He says with a chuckle. "In due time son, in due time". The man reminds, glancing at the news as well. "You better train, just in case the beast has any tricks up its sleeve". The man advises. "Please, like any Grimm blood will be able to kill me, Lucien Ligero". The teen identified as Lucien states cockily.

* * *

**And here is a look into Yaron's rival in the tournament, Lucian Ligero. To those that wonder why the weird last names.  
**

**Ligero is Light in Spanish**

**And Schatten is Shadow in Dutch**

**Anyway, now that I got that out of the way, know that a lot is going to happen at the tournament, call it my 'best opportunity', you'll see why. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out.**


	43. Sub-Zero Rage

**Alright here is chapter 43, with a serious chapter, no laughs, no drama, just a chapter that shows GRAY's serious side. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash leaned against a wall in a sterling silver hall, almost futuristic. He twirled Celestial's Will in his hand and snuck forward, keeping quiet. He heard a small rattling, his assurance that Yaron was nearby, with a small chain on his wrist, he rattled it as well and leaned near a door, and looked in. He saw a man who was working on some strange experiment, the room dropped to near sub-zero temperature as Ash slowly stepped in, Ash heard another rattle from above, he looked and saw Ryan perched on the rafters, pistols trained on the man. Ash turned and without needing to strain his eyes, saw George huddled near a crate on the other side of the room.

Ash nodded to them and walked forward, stabbing his sword into the ground, alerting the man. "Wha! Who are you"? He asks, his voice shaky. Ash cracked his knuckles absentmindedly, as if this was no problem. "Oh nothing, just that I got a mission stating right here". Ash began before pulling out a small document. "That a disturbance in temperature has occurred around this laboratory, and that someone should investigate". Ash says casually, as if talking about the weather. The man looked behind him quickly, but quickly enough that Ash noticed. He looked over the mans shoulder and saw a dust crystal, ice to be specific, which was glowing an ominous blue. "Interesting". Ash mutters. The man grabbed a nearby pipe and ran forward, trying to strike Ash down. Ash simply waved his hand, rattling the chain on his wrist.

The pipe was shot out of the man's hands, who recoiled, and was pounced on by Yaron. George walked out and slammed the blade of his axe near the mans neck, his voice dropping to a dark/cheeky voice. "Now then, would you mind telling us what you've been up to"? George interrogates. The man looked deathly afraid, yet refused to answer. "I'm doing you a favor, better me than those two". George says, pointing to Ash and Yaron. Ash sparked his hand with electricity while Yaron's daggers flashed with dark energy. The man paled. "A-alright I'll talk, the dust crystal is infused with energy, to strengthen it, so it never loses its power". The man says, while Ash approaches it. "Then what's so bad about it"? George asks. The man went tight lipped.

Ash held his hand out to it, only to recoil as a scream rang out, from the crystal. Ash held his hand out once more, which glowed with aura. Ash visibly paled, as he sensed what, no **who **was powering the crystal. Ash span around and grabbed the man from the ground, and lifted him up. "You maniac! You were using Faunus Aura as your 'Energy'"!? Ash snaps. The other members blinked in shock before looking at the crystal and paled. They immediately surrounded the man, who quivered in Ash's grasp. "It was the only thing that could work, besides, a few Faunus souls is nothing compared to a lifetime worth of-" The man began, only for Ash to began choking him with his Twilight infused arm. "How many"? Ash asks. "What"? The man croaks out. "**HOW MANY"!? **Ash roars. "...Enough". The man answers. Ash roared and threw him into a wall, where he collapsed on the spot. Ash turned to the papers that were scattered around the room and picked one up, and immediately paled. "Ash"? Ryan asks.

Ash's hat covered his expression, however, the way his hands burned the paper in mere seconds suggested something bad. "Ash...how many"? Yaron asks, his voice wary. "One...one hundred Faunus were stripped of their Aura, one hundred Faunus died in these halls, screaming". Ash mutters, his voice emotionless. The three paled and their arms went limp, their weapons being held in near loose grips. The man chuckled silently. "Why waste Human life when Faunus are much more expendable". The man chuckles. Ash's eyes glowed a bright red, as his hands ignited in fire.

The man watched as two fireballs appeared in Ash's hands, the three members stepping back, their eyes betraying nothing. Ash pointed his finger at the man, and the two fireballs surged forward, the man couldn't move and thought Ash was going to incinerate him and be done with it.

Oh how wrong he was.

The two fireballs surged into his eye sockets, burning his eyeballs away in mere seconds, the pain surged through his nervous system as they respond in nothing but pain, the worst part, it was restrained to just his eyes. The man reached to his eyes and tried to claw out the fire, only burning his hands in the process. "NO! STOP"! The man screeched, writhing on the ground in pain. "No, you will suffer the same way those Faunus did, now watch, as your life burns away, like you burned away theirs". Ash denies darkly, the man screamed as the fire ignited brighter than before.

The other three looked away, this was one of Ash's worst moments, he is decently controlled when it comes to murder, but when it comes to a horrible waste of life, the shackles are broken. Ash clenched his fist, further strengthening the fire. The man continued to scream, begging for it to stop. Yaron walked forward and palmed Ash's shoulder who turned to him with angry eyes. "Ash, that's enough". Yaron says firmly. "No...he needs to pay"! Ash snarls out. Yaron gave Ash a firm look. "I understand, if you weren't doing it now, I would put him through my worst as well, but enough is enough, lets do what we can". Yaron tries to calm. Ash turned to the man who was still rolling in pain. Ash roared before flexing his palm, the fire exploded, covering the man in fire for a brief second, before incinerating him into nothing but ash.

Ash turned around briskly to the dust crystal. He leaned in and instead of a scream, he heard a laugh, a child's laugh. Ash looked down in anger, the thought of a man killing children disgusting him. Ash grabbed the crystal, ignoring the ice, and held it there. "Leave". Ash orders. The three turned to him in confusion. "When I destroy this thing, the backlash will destroy the lab, I will survive, but you will not, so leave and head to Beacon, I will catch up". Ash orders. The three nodded and ran out, not bothering to step over the ashes of the murderer.

The three stepped into the bullhead, noticing how the pilot looked at them. "Just go, our leader will catch up on his own". George answers. The pilot shrugged and flew up, and flew off. The three turned to the lab, knowing it will be no more soon.

Ash growled angrily, before crushing the crystal in his hand.

**BOOM!**

The three covered their eyes as the laboratory blew up in a glorious display of ice, freezing the area in sub-zero ice. The pilot's jaw dropped as he watched the explosion. The explosion finished, and showed a horrific sight. Exactly one hundred images made of ice stood in the explosions wake, one hundred images of people reaching out, Faunus people reaching out. The three saw a light melt through the ice and walk out, freezing the path back. Ash turned to the ice statues that remained. "I'm sorry I could not stop him from his deed, but at least I have laid your souls to rest". Ash mutters before taking his hat off and pressing it over his chest in respect, before putting it back on and flying back to the bullhead. "Back to Beacon". Ash orders. The pilot nods briskly before hitting the gas and flying back to Beacon, the ice behind reminding people, of what monster live among people.

* * *

**And there we are, a little look into GRAY's serious moments, and what Ash does when faced with a mass murder. I know this was...rather strange in terms of plot, but its a mission, one they chose to fulfill. Also if you pay attention, you will notice two references to two different shows in this chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	44. Resurrection of F Arc Part 1

**Alright here is the long awaited Resurrection of F arc. The first chapter will be Ash heading out, the next two may take a bit since I need to find a decent video. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

**Update: Mewtwo23 corrected me on something, like I said I haven't seen the movie yet.**

* * *

Ash was standing in the middle of a training arena in Xuen Form, seemingly struggling. "Come on, why can't I do it"? Ash asks, he roars as he surges with power, only for it to fluctuate and die down. "I need to get stronger, or maybe when the time is right". Ash mutters before sighing. He cricks his neck and walks out to the courtyard of Beacon. Ash smelled the air before he sensed something, something that made his blood go cold. "What...what IS that"!? Ash demands, looking to the sky.

_Meanwhile._

A purple cat like creature was sitting cross legged in mid air, as a tall pale skinned man flew through space at hyper sonic speeds. "So let me get this straight, you found another Saiyan, and this one can tap into god like power"? The cat creatures asks. "Yes Lord Beerus, in fact he is the exact same Saiyan you met during the Aurum incident, remember"? The man reminds. The cat creature known as Beerus cupped his chin in thought. "Eh...It's been about 3 years, its hard to remember such a face". Beerus says lazily. The man snaps his fingers, and in an instant, a image of Ash appeared in front of Beerus. "Hmm, yes I remember now, the boy and that angel stopped the Aurum, a rather impressive feat". Beerus commends. "That's not all, after he left, he had many more achievements as well, destroying the Sha, killing Ordos, even managing to channel the August Celestial's power on his own". The man named off Ash's achievements.

Beerus hummed. "The August Celestial's huh? Talkative bunch they are, but nonetheless their power is nothing to laugh at". Beerus mutters. "In fact, the boy recently fought another Saiyan, although she was mind controlled, she managed to elevate to Super Saiyan 2". The man brings up. "Frieza was not good with genocide". Beerus snaps. "Indeed". the man mutters. "Are you sure he'll come with us Whis"? Beerus asks. "Of course, he is a noble soul, he will do the best he can to protect". The man known as Whis assures. "Well then, let's hurry". Beerus snaps. Whis nods before increasing his speed.

_Back at Beacon._

Ash raced into Ozpin's office, where Ozpin was standing on his balcony with his mug in his hand. "Ozpin! Someone is-" "Coming, I know, its just an old friend". Ozpin assures. Ash blinks. "Don't worry, he will be here soon, let us go greet him". Ozpin says while walking back to the courtyard, with Ash following rather numb like.

Back at the courtyard, Team's GRAY, and RWBY were waiting with Ozpin for his 'friend' to appear. "So let me get this straight. Ozpin knows someone who can fly through space"!? Yang snaps. "Apparently". George responds. Before the two could continue, a bright pillar of light landed in front of them, nearly blinding them. They all looked and saw Whis standing there. "Ah! Ozpin, I didn't know this was Remnant"! Whis says happily. "Whis, how are you"? Ozpin asks. The two teams jaws dropped. "And Ash, I do believe we have met". Whis says, turning to Ash. Ash scratched his head in confusion. "Perhaps you remember me"? Beerus says, stepping out from behind Whis. Ash's eyes widened as he paled and stepped back. "Beerus"! Ash shouts in shock. The two teams turned to him in confusion. "Who"? Weiss asks.

Ash gulps and was visibly shaking. "Beerus, the God of Destruction, I saw his power firsthand against the Aurum, he is something else". Ash mutters, in shock. "Yes, and I have heard of you as well, the wielder of the August Celestial's power, very interesting". Beerus says, walking towards Ash.

Ash recoiled as Beerus got into his personal bubble and inspected him, to the marks on his cheeks, to his muscle tone. "You certainly don't look the part". Beerus admonishes. "That's because he hides the mark he was given". Whis reminds. "Ah yes, show me". Beerus demands. Ash recoils. "Er...its kinda personal". Ash mutters. Beerus' eye twitched. "Show. Me". Beerus demands. Ash shivered, feeling the familiar feeling of looming death over him. "A-Alright". Ash says before taking his jacket and shirt off, showing his scar.

Beerus stared, it wasn't the scar itself, but the power that was channeled through it. Beerus, being brave, poked the scar briefly, electing a backhand against his own. "Hey! Hands off"! Ash snaps. Beerus growled. "Lord Beerus, I know he upset you, but remember what we are here for". Whis reminds. Beerus forced his infamous temper down. "Yes, Whis is right, I have business here, and it involves you". Beerus says, as Ash put his shirt and jacket back on. "What"? Ash asks, concerned. "Have you ever heard of Son Goku and Vegeta"? Whis asks. "Yes, I met them for a bit, they told me about the Saiyan's and helped me unlock Super Saiyan". Ash answers. "Ah! Great, well Lord Beerus here recently went to Earth to investigate this 'Super Saiyan God'. He got his wish and had a fight with Son Goku in God Form, Son Goku lost, but Beerus spared the Earth". Whis said, ignoring the glare Beerus set his way. "Nice way to ruin my reputation". Beerus snaps.

Ozpin tapped his cane on the ground. "Regardless, what do you need Ash for"? Ozpin asks. "Well, I thought we could get the two acquainted with the young Saiyan, but we also noticed something". Whis mutters. "What"? Ash asks. "We noticed your forms are lacking, they are not fully developed, even after two years, you only now begin to dig deeper into their power". Beerus says, causing Whis to glare at him for interrupting. "Their power is strong, but not strong enough if they want to defeat Lord Beerus". Whis adds.

Ash's eyes widened. "They want to beat you"!? Ash asks in shock. "Yes, and since the two have just recently acquired their god forms and have harnessed a bit of its power, we may need someone more...experienced with that kind of power". Whis says. Ash crossed his arms before nodding. "Alright, I'll help, who knows I may be able to increase my power as well". Ash answers. "Good now then, let us get a move on". Whis says while summoning his staff. Ash nods as he approaches Whis. Ruby suddenly ran forward and hugged Ash. "Come back soon". Ruby mutters. Ash smiles and kisses her forehead. "I promise, I won't be gone long". Ash promises before going to Whis.

Whis taps his staff on the ground as Beerus and Ash placed their hands on his shoulder. "See you soOON"! Ash says before yelping as Whis sped off.

* * *

**And there it is, the beginning of the Resurrection of F arc, now I haven't witnessed the movie yet, so I will correct any mess ups. Also I can call this my payment for jairoalamos, who wanted Ash vs Frieza. Also yes, Beerus will appear in Kid Icarus Uprising: Mortal Affairs. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	45. Resurrection of F Arc Part 2

**Alright here is chapter 2 of the Resurrection F arc, and YES I know DBZ 'arcs' are called sagas, but not me. And to the guest portraying Goku...*Sigh*. Let me get this straight. I stick STRAIGHT to the canon plot as close as I can, so no 'Broly is Ash's Father', 'Summer is a Saiyan' or any of that crap, I get a bit irritable at the sight of stuff like that. While I know I'm being a bit hypocritical, this is something I have planned out to a T, so no changes unless I ABSOLUTELY need to. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash yelped as he landed on the ground, Whis snickering slightly along with Beerus. "Yeah laugh it up". Ash snaps as he gets up. Ash sensed the familiar power of Goku and Vegeta, who were rushing to their location. Ash whistled in awe. "Man, they got stronger"! Ash says in awe. Goku and Vegeta spotted the three, with them gawking as they saw Ash. "Hey! Ash is that you"!? Goku asks as they land. "Yep, in the flesh"! Ash says with a grin. Vegeta smirks. "Well, it seems you took our words to heart". Vegeta says, scanning Ash briefly. Ash grins as his eyes shifted to emerald. "Yep, even though it doesn't mean much anymore, I managed to get to Super Saiyan 3". Ash says with a grin. Vegeta briefly frowned before returning to normal as Goku congratulated Ash on his achievement. "By the way Whis, why did you bring him here"? Goku asks. "Well, seeing how young Ash here knows more about godly power than you do, I thought he could be a bit of a tutor". Whis answers.

The two gawked and glanced at Ash who grinned. Ash clenched his fists and ascended into Xuen form instantly, a look of cool composure going over his face. "See"? Ash asks. The two gawked a bit more before putting their jaws back into place. "So your going to teach us how to harness our god forms"? Goku asks. "Yes, and hopefully I can awaken new lengths in this form". Ash responds. "But first, Ash, Goku, I do believe you have a match you've been wanting to have"? Whis asks. Ash and Goku immediately grinned at each other. "Yeah, we sure do". The two said simultaneously.

Ash and Goku faced and slowly circled each other, Ash in his Xuen Form, with Goku glowing a red energy. "Begin"! Whis announces. The two charge forward with simultaneous shouts. They collided and struggled for dominance. Ash ducked under a left hook from Goku and grabbed said arm, throwing Goku over his shoulder who caught himself in mid air. Only to suffer a palm strike to the chin from Ash, who teleported in front of him. Ash twirled as Goku recovered and slammed his heel into his head, knocking him into the earth. Ash roared as two claws of lightning formed on his hands, before he charged at Goku. Goku cupped his hands as he channeled what has been known as his signature technique.

**"KA"**

Ash realized what Goku was doing and increased his speed, becoming a living lightning bolt as he charged downward.

**"ME"  
**

Vegeta watched with bated breath as the two charged their attacks.

"**HA"**

Beerus was back to napping in his room, ignorant to the chaos outside.

**"ME"**

Whis was eating ice cream as he watched the two near each other.

**"HA!"**

Ash's claws tore into the Kamehameha as they struggled for dominance once more. Ash growled as his eyes suddenly went blank white. Ash's lightning claws suddenly burst into white lightning, combating the white and blue light of the Kamehameha. Goku was struggling to hold Ash back as he slowly began to claw his way through the attack. Goku smirked and shifted to Super Saiyan suddenly, catching Ash off guard as he was suddenly pushed back and the attack enveloped him.

Goku stared as Ash collapsed on the ground, groaning slightly. "Well, I suppose Gok-" Whis began before stopping, staring as Ash slowly got up. Goku and Vegeta turned, watching as a red and black aura surrounded Ash. A deep grating chuckle rang out from Ash. "Oh don't worry, I'm not out yet". He mutters, his voice taking on a dark tone. Ash roared as the power spiked, the black energy enveloping him as the red aura burned away at the grass he stood in, getting a panicked look from Whis. "Oh dear, I worked so hard to keep that grass perfect". Whis says with a sigh. "This is no time for games"! Vegeta snaps. Ash slowly skulked out of the energy, Ordos' axe held in his grip. "Let's begin". He mutters before charging, the earth shattering at the charge.

Goku was caught by Ash who slammed him into the ground, continuing to move forward before throwing Goku away. Vegeta, tired of sitting out, charged in with a fist. Ash caught it before slamming his knee into Vegeta's stomach and pointing a palm at him, before blasting him with a sinister black and red energy blast. Vegeta collapse on the ground, feeling his energy sapped. Whis summoned his staff before approaching Ash, who turned to him. "Now then, I suppose I should end this". Whis says firmly, showing why he was Beerus' mentor. Ash growled before racing forward and swinging, only for Whis to chop him in the back of the neck, knocking him out of the form, and out cold.

Whis caught Ash as he fell and laid him down. "Hmm, so that is the dreaded Ordos that decided to live inside Ash". Whis says, ignoring the panting Goku and Vegeta behind him. "What was that"!? Goku demands. "With power comes responsibility, Ash knows this more than anyone". Whis mutters solemnly. "What is that supposed to mean"? Vegeta snaps. "It means, Ash has a literal demigod inside him vying for control, it seems intense pain or emotion will trigger the form, we must be careful, because right now, we're looking at the tip of the iceberg". Whis mutters, a frown settled on his face.

* * *

**Yes yes, I know, this had no plot advancement, just to FINALLY settle the score between Goku and Ash, Goku won since he DOES have a huge advantage over Ash, don't count the Ordos part since it is out of his control. Next chapter will actually begin part of the movie. I apologize that this took so long. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	46. Resurrection of F Arc Part 3

**Alright here is chapter 46, apologies for the long wait, had a long overdue trip to New York City, but now I'm back and I'm finishing this. Also I must announce. Aria has been drawn! The Artist is Kegi Springfield, while a small error has occurred which has hair hair and coat yellow instead of orange, the art is still great. Have a look when you can. Also I am adapting to the 'official' way to write, so excuse me if this is sudden. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash, Goku, and Vegeta all stood off against Whis, who stared at them blankly. Ash in his Xuen form, while Goku and Vegeta glowed with red energy.

"Begin". Whis starts.

The three race forward and began to unleash a flurry of blows, trying to hit the mentor of Beerus. Whis dodged them and leaned forward, causing them to recoil for a second before they continued their assault. Goku and Vegeta went for a double hit tactic, one which Whis simply leaned back from, while smirking the whole time. Vegeta growls and rushed forward once more. Ash was a flurry of fists and claws, using his more heightened speed in risk of defense, he was close to scrapping Whis once or twice.

The four flew into a field, still trying to hit Whis. Their attacks kicked up flowers that layed on the ground.

"Ah, I love spring". Whis mutters, staring at the petals.

"Quit your daydreaming"! Vegeta snaps while throwing a punch.

Whis dodged said punch and flew high into the air, the three following. "He's just mocking us". Vegeta growls before charging up, with the two following. The three charged and vanished suddenly, before appearing and trying to hit Whis, who dodged at the last second, this went on for a while before Whis grabbed Goku and Vegeta's fists as they struck, and slammed their heads into Ash's as he came in for a strike, causing the three to clutch their heads in pain.

"Really you two? Even now you try to get a shot at me"? Vegeta accuses, causing the two to look at him incredulously.

"Relax Vegeta, it was an honest mistake"! Goku tries to calm.

"Yeah, cool off"! Ash agrees with a growl.

"Oh my, such bickering". Whis says with a smirk.

The three turn to him after his words. Vegeta growls before getting into a ready stance.

"You two just stay out of my way, its time I got Whis all to myself". Vegeta orders before powering up and charging.

"Vegeta wait"! Goku exclaims.

"Oh boy". Ash mutters.

Vegeta roared as he met Whis in the middle of a lake, he began to recklessly attack Whis, not even landing a single blow. Whis grabbed Vegeta's arm and threw him into the lake effortlessly. Ash and Goku stared solemnly as Vegeta rose up from the lake. Whis appeared behind Vegeta and chopped his neck, taking him out of the fight.

Whis placed Vegeta down on the ground before turning to the two and getting into a stance, challenging them to move. The two nodded to each other before powering up and charging, unleashing focused and precise blows at Whis. Whis still dodged them effortlessly, but they were getting closer to his body every time they struck, whether it was them or Whis just messing with them was out in the air. Whis caught Goku's arm and put a hand near his neck, about to knock him out, only for Goku to break it, and for Ash to swing over him with a claw strike.

Whis dodged with a smile, only for it to fade when a lock of silver hair fell down. Ash and Goku grinned, proud of their accomplishment. "Impressive, I think we're done for now boys". Whis says, casually backhanding Vegeta who tried to sneak up on him.

The three flew down and were panting, Ash sighed as he resisted the urge to return to normal, Whis had ordered him to stay in his form as long as he could.

"I'm disappointed in you three, you three lack the necessary speed, look I even signed your tops". Whis says, pulling a marker from out of nowhere. Ash blinked along with the other two Saiyan's and checked their tops, indeed a mark scribbled with a marker was drawn on their tops. "Although Ash in his Celestial Form is much faster than you both, he still lacks a couple of things". Whis chastises. Ash nods, committing the man's words to memory.

Whis began to walk away, with the three following. "You three are still thinking before you move rather than just moving, I'm afraid this habit is especially strong with you Vegeta, overthinking is limiting your fighting speed". Whis says before moving his hand in a blur, catching a bee by its wing. "Messages can only travel through your nervous system so fast, when you rely on thoughts for physical action you lose precious fighting time". Whis explains.

Ash crosses his arms. "So, you rely on your instincts instead of thoughts"? Ash asks.

"To an extent". Whis agrees.

Goku laughs. "You sure like to overthink everything Vegeta". He says with a laugh, while Ash silently snickered.

"Oh shut your face, your only thinking less because your an idiot". Vegeta snaps.

"Real original". Ash mutters.

"You must listen if you want to master the ability to have each part of your body think and move independently of the other parts. But I admit, this is exceedingly difficult, even Lord Beerus hasn't completely mastered it and he's a god". Whis points out, causing the three to gape. "If you can master the learning curve, you can avoid any danger no matter how severe". Whis encourages. "So, let me start the steps of the training process in the most meticulous fashion, in exchange for some delicious foods of course". Whis wagers.

"So your body reacts without you even needing to think"? Vegeta questions.

"That's exactly right". Whis answers.

Ash snorted, noticing something, which Goku was quick to point out. "Uh Mister Whis, it looks like you stepped in some poop". Goku says, pointing to a glob of pink...stuff that Whis stepped in. Whis gasped before trying to shake the stuff off before laughing nervously.

"Well my feet think for themselves but they said nothing about my shoes". Whis responds, before turning serious and turning to them. "Anyway, lets get back to you Vegeta". Whis says calmly.

"What about me"? Vegeta asks, daring the man to speak.

"Your clearly an extraordinary fighter on your own and yet, for whatever reason you are still one step behind Goku am I right"? He evaluates.

Vegeta growled. "Oh, you just HAD to bring that up didn't you"? Vegeta snaps.

"Do you want to hear Goku's lesson"? Whis asks.

"Oh yes, teach me o wise one". Vegeta says sarcastically.

"You walk with through life a chip on your shoulder, and your marriage wound too tight, this tension makes it hard for you to fight at your full potential". Whis says, with Vegeta looking away shamefully. "And so your first lesson is learning to relax, when there is a chance to rest you take it, like Goku does". Whis orders.

Goku laughs for a second. "Whis is right, I do love me a good nap"! Goku agrees.

Ash visible flinched as Whis' gaze sharpened. "But you have problems too". Whis mutters.

Goku began to try and explain, only for Whis to nail him in the stomach, causing him to drop down, groaning in pain. "Whoa"! Ash shouts as he steps back.

"What was that for, that was a total sucker punch"! Goku exclaims.

"Being too relaxed can also be a weakness, and don't even get me started on the issues with your overconfidence, no matter how strong you are physically, if you let your focus waver, your set up to fail". Whis evaluates while walking away. "I've noticed that you get so sure of yourself you let your guard down in battle". Whis mutters.

Vegeta laughs. "He's got that right". Vegeta adds insult to injury.

"I still think it was a cheap shot". Goku snaps.

Ash flinched mentally as Whis turned his gaze to him. "You, you have more problems than the both of them combined, although it comes from youth really". Whis began. "You have a mental issues, with Ordos constantly at war with you it affects your sleep, and your health, you can't go full power because a fraction of it is being used constantly to keep Ordos down, I can't remedy that through training, so I'll have to remedy it through this". Whis says before walking forward and putting a hand on Ash's chest.

A blue glow surrounded Whis' hand which flowed into Ash, a black and red energy surged from Ash, trying to deny the glow entry, but the glow easily fought it away and made the energy fade. "I will not chastise you for not being able to control it, I even applaud you for lasting so long with that kind of torment, I have trapped Ordos in a special cage, he will not bother you for a while". Whis mutters.

"Really"!? Ash asks in shock. "Yes, but be aware, that cage means you cannot access Ordos' power whatsoever, even during a life threatening situation, he won't show". Whis explains. "That cage should last about...1 to 2 years at the most, plenty of time to harness your power uninhibited". Whis mutters.

Ash sighs as he glows momentarily. "Feels nice to go full power now". Ash muses. "I would think so". Whis mutters. "Now then, the rest of your issues". Whis reminds, with Ash nodding. "You are too weak physically, it surprises me actually, but we will remedy that, along with the instinctual training". Whis says before snapping his fingers. Ash yelped as his clothes suddenly floored him, an intense weight coming over them. "To work on your physical strength and your speed, I want you to jog around the lake 100 times in your normal form, and no flying". Whis orders.

Ash slowly gets up, returning to normal as well. "If it means getting stronger, you got it". Ash mutters before breaking into a slow jog, struggling with the weight. Ash frowns as he remembered his promise. "I won't be gone long Ruby, I promised". Ash reminds himself.

_To be continued._

* * *

**And there we go, with Ash going under his own training, and Ordos going under lock and key, this will not be the last we see of Ordos that's for sure, but I think Ash deserves some relief from him, and yes Ash has NEVER gone full power until now while Ordos was active, now he can go to his maximum potential. And don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

**P.S. A small warning, I do not have access to the full movie, so don't try to call me out on screw ups, I have limited knowledge here.**


	47. Resurrection of F Arc Part 4

**Alright and here's 47 right around the corner. I'm trying to get this arc done quickly, cause I'll be busy once October 24th rolls around (a.k.a. RWBY Volume 3 release). So let us begin. Note that I can only do the perspective from Goku and Vegeta's POV due to Ash being there. So apologies to those who wanted Ash to be more familiarized with the others. Also Ash has finally been drawn, he is now my profile pic. The drawing was by SkyDrew, check her out on Deviantart. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash groaned as he collapsed against a tree, before the weight of his clothes caused the tree to break and fall. Ash slowly tried to get up, before deciding to just lay down. Ash sighed before a shadow went over him. He looked and saw Beerus standing over him with a smirk.

"How's the training coming along"? He asks in a slightly mocking voice.

"Not very well". Ash responds.

Beerus smirks. "I got an idea to help". He offers.

"What"? Ash asks.

Beerus suddenly formed a purple orb into his hand, a grin on his face. "You run or you die". He says sinisterly.

Ash yelped before jumping up and running as fast as he could, with Beerus chasing him, orb ready. Ash poured all of his Aura into his legs, causing him to run like his feet were on fire, with Beerus keeping up with him foot for foot. Ash ran down the trail and saw Goku and Vegeta talking with Whis.

"Guys help"! Ash shouts.

They all turned, only to watch as Ash zoomed past them with Beerus on his tail.

"Lord Beerus, what are you doing"? Whis asks, his voice taking a strangely intimidating tone.

Beerus stopped, the orb vanishing. "Er...I was trying to help the young boy train". Beerus answered sheepishly.

Ash panted and leaned against a tree, with Goku staring at him.

"You've never used weighted gear before"? Goku asks.

"No, all new to me". Ash responds.

Goku chuckled at Ash's answer.

"Hey"! A shrill voice calls.

They all turned and saw a fish inside of a...floating bowl, float towards Whis. "Someone's not checking their staff, you got a message from Earth, and I sense its important". The fish chides.

Whis' eyes widened and he brought his staff out, which was indeed glowing at the orb. "Hmm, it seems I did miss a message, I wonder if its another food offering from Lady Bulma...wouldn't that be nice". Whis mutters. He checked it, and indeed it was a blue haired woman showing a strawberry sundae to the screen. "Oh it is! And what does she call it"? Whis asks.

Ash looks over his shoulder. "A strawberry sundae, a very nice desert if I do say so myself, although Pandaria has got some good delicacies". Ash remarks.

"A strawberry sundae huh? I can only hope it tastes as good as it looks, the girl has certainly piqued my interest"! Whis cheers. "I'll just check in and find out more". Whis mutters.

Beerus popped beside him, strangely giddy. "Hurry! I want to know too"! He cheers.

"Hello, Lady Bulma?! This strawberry sundae of yours, it wouldn't happen to be a 'sweet' would it"? He asks.

Ash blinks in confusion, they have never heard of sweets before?

"Oh, is that Whis"? The woman, presumably Bulma asks.

Whis was about to respond when Bulma's voice tore through the staff.

"What the heck took you so long?! I've been waiting forever"! She snaps angrily while Ash and Goku cover their ears from the sudden shout. "Vegeta and Goku are there right? Well tell 'em to come home, now"! She roars. "And I don't want to hear any crap about your training! It's an emergency! The evil scumbag Frieza has come back to life, and Earth's in danger"! She explains.

The three Saiyan's all snap to attention at the name. "Frieza"? Ash asks, remembering the name spoken by Vegeta and Goku.

"That can't be true...no way, after all this time". Vegeta denies.

"Hold on, we'll have Whis take us there". Goku calms.

"It takes about thirty five minutes at my maximum speed". Whis responds.

"We can't wait that long"! Bulma snaps. "Goku, use your Instant Transmission"! She snaps to the man.

"But, I've got to sense my target to do it Bulma". Goku mutters.

Ash stepped in. "We'll be there, I got a way just as fast". Ash responds.

"Who's that"? Bulma asks.

"Another Saiyan, one with the power of gods". Vegeta responds.

"DEMIgods". Ash emphasizes.

"I don't care if its Satan himself! Get over here"! She snaps.

Ash nods and pulls out his stone, before holding it into the air. "Get close, your world is in my memory, I can get us there instantly". Ash mutters.

The two nod and put their hands on his shoulders.

"When we get there, use Instant transmission immediately afterward Goku, so get ready". Ash orders.

Goku nods in response and puts his fingers to his forehead.

"Let's go"! Ash shouts as the stone shines, taking the three Saiyan's to Earth. As they left, Whis snapped his fingers, making Ash's clothes glow momentarily, removing the weight beneath it.

_At Earth._

The light shines once more at the Lookout, before it erupted, shattering tiles around them from the sudden force of the rapid teleport.

"Now Goku"! Ash snaps.

Goku nods and searches, and in an instant they were teleported once more, right in front of Frieza himself.

Ash puts his stone away, now staring at the Tyrant known as Frieza.

He didn't look like much, with a short stature and riding in a small pod, he looked like a 'sit back and let others do the work' kind of guy, but given Goku is here, that's all about to change.

"Goku"! They all cheer.

Piccolo's eyes widened when he spotted Ash. "Ash"? Piccolo asks, drawing the others attention.

Ash turns to him before giving him a two finger salute, his tail uncurled and waving around behind him.

Frieza's eyes narrowed at the tail. "The guest of honor is here at last"! Frieza announces, causing the three to turn to him. "I've been waiting for such a long time for you". Frieza mutters.

Goku's gaze grew firm.

"I am surprised to find another Saiyan". Frieza notices.

"Well, between me and Piccolo here, I think you lost your touch at Genocide". Ash quips.

Frieza's eye twitched at the jab. "All that matters is that I finally get to destroy you Goku". Frieza remarks.

"I thought we were done with you for good, Frieza". Goku growls. "How did you come back to life"? He asks.

"His lackeys used the Dragon Balls, it was about six months ago"! Piccolo responds.

"It was poetic really, using Earth's Dragon to save from Earth's Hell". Frieza says while closing in. "Oh, you can't imagine the depths of my suffering there". Frieza mutters.

Ash blinks as Frieza want on a rant, from being strung up like a cocoon, to being...serenaded by teddy bears. Ash couldn't help it, he fell over cackling.

"That's just pitiful"! Ash howls in laughter.

Frieza growled at the young Saiyan's laughter.

"Well, don't put that on me Frieza, your the one who came to Earth looking for a fight, that's the only reason Trunks took your life" Goku reminds.

"I had to come here, that's what you don't get, because I will never be able to sleep in the Cosmos, knowing I share it with you"! Frieza snaps, getting out of his small pod. "Your death is my remedy, that's why I have been training intensively every day since my return; to make sure I don't lose to you again". Frieza mutters. "Having to put any effort into anything was a first for me, Goku". Frieza snaps. "I'll make sure you suffer for that too". He adds.

"Lazy". Ash mutters under his breath.

Frieza glares at Ash. "When I'm done with him and Vegeta, your next, boy". Frieza snaps.

Ash grins savagely. "We'll see". Ash mutters.

Frieza snorts before glaring at Goku. "When we first fought I made mistakes and you caught me off guard". Frieza mutters. "To ensure that won't happen again, I am taking my final form from the start"! He snaps.

Frieza suddenly unleashed his power, which startled Ash as sudden pressure was applied around them. Frieza screamed as he powered to his maximum, the force of the power pushing them back. The three all stood, mouths agape as Frieza's power continued to build. The power let loose in one final shockwave, causing dark clouds to erupt.

In front of them was Frieza in his final form, an intimidating monster he was. Despite the simplicity of his form, looking like the basics of a male form with a tail, his purple crackling aura around him suggested much more power beneath it.

"Uh! Holy Crap. That's Incredible. Just what kind of training did he do"? Goku mutters in fear.

Ash, through the crackling wind, heard one of Goku's allies suggest they run, which they did.

"I'll tell ya this, your no pushover, If you weren't rotten to the core, you'd make the perfect sparring partner for me. What a waste of talent". Goku remarks.

"That's just the single minded drive that makes your existence intolerable". Frieza mutters darkly.

Goku powers up, the golden glow of his Ki shining.

Ash and Vegeta flew over to the sidelines, this was Goku's battle, no theirs.

"Go on, channel that Super Saiyan glow I hate so much". Frieza says with a smirk.

"To be honest Frieza, I'm not so sure I need to yet". Goku answers a smirk on his face as well.

"Well, well, well, our monkey's wearing bigger britches now". Frieza mocks.

"That's right". Goku answers.

"No matter, the black haired Goku's pelt will look just as fine on my wall". Frieza snaps before taking his stance.

Goku did the same, his expression stone cold.

The two stood in silence, with the hum of their Ki being the only noise. Ash noticed Frieza's minion shuffle slightly, causing a rock to fall.

**BOOM!**

The two charged instantly, blinding the area in a powerful light. Inside the light, Goku and Frieza were trading blows, one of Goku's which knocked Frieza into a cliff, before he charged once more, engaging Goku inside the bright light, breaking the earth itself under their blows. Frieza powered up and flew into the clouds, Goku in hot pursuit.

Ash simply stared as the shockwaves from their fight was breaking the cliffs and earth around them. "They've both been training hard, haven't they"? Ash asks Vegeta.

Vegeta simply nods, his eyes staring into the clouds.

Goku and Frieza continued to trade blows, until Goku knocked Frieza into the sea. A blast of Ki was shot from the sea, which Goku countered with his own. A barrage of Ki followed it, Goku simply began to redirect them all, some coming towards the two Saiyan's.

Ash and Vegeta exchanged looks before nodding.

Ash surged into his Xuen form, before racing forward, and vanishing, half of the blasts were suddenly split in two by a jagged slash of electricity, with Ash appearing beside Vegeta, returning to normal. "Whis was right, I am faster now". He mutters.

Vegeta simply stuck his hand out and shot energy blasts, hitting the rest with the necessary strength to negate and defuse their power.

Frieza appeared behind Goku and unleashed a massive ball of energy, before sending it Goku's way. Goku used the Kamehameha to counter it, which resulted in an explosion that seemed to tear the sky apart.

Vegeta suddenly growled and took off like a rocket.

"Vegeta wait"! Ash snaps before chasing after him.

Vegeta raced into the clouds and spotted Goku and Frieza trading blows. He raced forward with a shout and punched...Goku in the face.

"What the"? Ash asks in shock.

Frieza blinked in confusion.

Vegeta threw punches at Goku angrily. "Stop, this has gone on long enough, you promised we would take turn Kakarot"! Vegeta snaps.

Goku rubbed his face. "Geez, I just got warmed up you know"! He snaps before the two fought.

Ash felt his body shut down.

Are they serious?

They are risking their lives.

Their family.

Their home.

OVER TURNS?!

Ash roared in anger before suddenly appearing in front of the two and slamming their heads together. They cry out in pain before turning to Ash in shock.

"Ash? What was that for"? Goku asks.

"It's my turn you know"! Vegeta snaps.

**"ENOUGH"!** Ash roars angrily, causing the two to freeze up.

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! YOUR HINGING YOUR WORLD'S ENTIRE EXISTENCE OVER A TURN?! WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF JUSTICE? YOUR SENSE OF PEACE? WHERE IS YOUR COMMON  SENSE FOR ARCEUS' SAKE?!"** Ash demands. **"IF IT MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU, SO HELP ME I WILL KNOCK YOU BOTH OUT AND FINISH THE JOB MYSELF!" **Ash threatens.

Frieza blasts an energy ball between them, cutting Ash's rampage off. "I am not lost on your gesture Vegeta, but stay out of this fight, I want to crush Goku myself". Frieza remarks.

"There, you See? Let me fight him just a little bit longer, and then we can switch off". Goku says with his hands on his hips.

Ash turns to Goku with a growl.

"And I admit, I am surprised by your sense of Justice, boy". Frieza says, gaining Ash's attention.

"Even I have to admit, I can't believe they defeated you with THIS kind of mindset". Ash remarks while shaking his head.

Goku let out an indignant complain.

Ash simply snorted. "If they do this again, none of you are getting your wishes". Ash snaps before flying down in irritation.

Ash sighed and sat down cross legged, allowing his temper to simmer down. "I still can't believe those two". Ash mutters.

Ash felt Vegeta land beside him, but didn't acknowledge his presence.

Ash saw, to his surprise. Goku and Frieza fly down. They landed near them, both facing each other. Goku sighed before letting out a quick shout of power, he was suddenly surrounded by a powerful blue Aura, and like a second skin, it broke apart off of him, revealing a strange new form.

It looked like a regular Super Saiyan, except his hair, eyes, and Aura were blue, with a godly power surrounding it.

"So what is this, Super Saiyan with blue hair dye"? Frieza asks.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, I don't have the patience for the full story, lets just say I got a taste of something called a Super Saiyan God, and I learned to draw its power out on my own". Goku explains.

"I admit, if I haven't evolved my form, this would be quite perilous". Frieza remarks.

"It's time you stopped talking and start showing me Frieza". Goku snaps.

Frieza let out a growl of concentration as he held his hands out beside him. Before he let out a shout as he was surrounded by a sinister golden glow, which blinded and blew the others away.

Ash covered his eyes with his arm, keeping his footing firm in the ground.

The light faded away, to reveal a taller, golden version of Frieza's final form.

"His power...its amazing". Goku mutters.

"What? Frieza has a new form"?! Vegeta exclaims in shock.

Ash simply stared in awe, the form's power was immense, suffocating even.

"I know gold is a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasped my new position atop the pecking order". Frieza says sinisterly.

At the lookout, Mr. Popo glanced upward, as if a disturbance had occurred.

"And for the sake of your feeble mind I'll keep the name simply as well. We'll call this 'Golden Frieza'". Frieza names. "This iteration has a lot more meaning to it, instead of just some facade". Frieza adds.

"I noticed. To be honest your more powerful then I was expecting as well, Frieza, and its definitely got my heart beating a for ticks faster". Goku agrees.

"This is going to be quite the epic battle, my old nemesis". Frieza mutters.

"Sure won't be an easy one". Goku mutters before turning to the two.

"Hey Vegeta! You want to take that turn now or what"? Goku asks with a grin.

Vegeta's eye twitched. "Don't pawn him off on me now, Kakarot! He told us he wanted to fight you remember"? Vegeta snaps.

Goku chuckles. "Alright, how about you Ash"? Goku asks.

Ash blinks...Frieza's power was immense, but so was his Celestial forms...what if he could unlock their true power under such stress...

Could he?

Would he?

Ash was about to agree when Ruby popped up in his mind, his promise ringing in his head. Ash shook his head. "No, not yet". Ash mutters.

Goku nods before turning to Frieza and taking a stance. "Okay, lets give this a shot". Goku mutters.

The two stood off, the storm generated by their power surging behind them.

Goku widened his stance before charging and throwing a punch, which Frieza caught and punched Goku in the stomach and subsequently punching him onto the cliff Ash and Vegeta were on, before unleashing a barrage of ki blasts on it, kicking up a huge explosion. Goku simply flew out of it, hardly a scratch on him, he charged forward and threw a punch, which Frieza returned, only for Goku to vanish at the last second and deliver a slam to Frieza's head, blasting him into the sea. Frieza launched out and traded quick blows with Goku, before they engaged in a lock. Frieza smirked and twirled Goku around, before kneeing him in the stomach, which Goku returned at the head. Goku surged away into an extinct volcano with Frieza following.

Ash couldn't see the fight itself, but the whiplash from their attacks said it all. Ash felt a familiar energy and turned around, seeing Whis and Beerus talking with Bulma. He wondered why when he remembered the strawberry sundae they were bribed by. Ash sweatdropped as they commented on the desert. He turned when Goku crashed into the earth nearby.

He slowly got up and stared at Frieza. "I hate to admit it, but I'm having some trouble". Goku mutters.

Frieza laughs at Goku's words. "You say that like it isn't obvious". He remarks.

Goku got up and stared Frieza down. "There's no way around it Frieza, it took me years of blood and sweat to reach this level, but you've caught up like it's nothing". Goku acknowledges.

Ash nods. "I have to give him that as well, six years of training and I'm at the level of gods, and in six months he's on par with gods". He adds.

Frieza laughs. "Surely your not trying to play on my mercy. Not even Goku could be that naive". He says with a smirk. "I commend you for your struggle". Frieza began. Before he suddenly took an aggressive tone. "But I won't stop until I've had my revenge and you're in far too many pieces to count"! He shouts angrily.

Frieza noticed Beerus out of the corner of his eye and gasped. "What? Beerus"? He exclaims in fear.

Ash blinked in awe, even Frieza was afraid of Beerus?

"That's not polite, Frieza. You forgot to say 'Lord'" Beerus chides.

"Lord Beerus, that's what I mean! But, uh, what are you doing here"? He asks in fear.

"Well, I would have though it was obvious. I stopped by to eat this fantastic sundae"! Beerus answered.

Ash promptly fell over.

"But Lord Beerus, I came here for vengeance, are you here to intervene"? Frieza asks in fear.

Beerus huffs. "Now why would I possible care about that"? He asks. "You're free to do as you please, Frieza". Beerus permits, shocking everyone. "But keep it far away from my sundae, I don't want to confuse your combat dust for sprinkles". Beerus adds.

Ash fell over once more.

"Then your seriously not here to stop me"? Frieza asks.

"I told you, do as you please, Frieza. I am a Destroyer god. I'm not here to take sides". Beerus reminds.

Ash gasped before a thought occurred to him. "Are you sure about that Beerus"? Ash asks, causing Beerus to turn to him. "Because if Frieza destroys this planet, all of the food that they produce will be gone, and you'll never see it again". He reminds.

Beerus froze with his spoon in his mouth before turning to Frieza. "Just don't blow it up or kill the chefs". He warns.

Frieza nods before turning to Goku. "So, which limb should I remove first, or should I surprise you"? He asks.

"It's not too late to leave on a high note". Goku responds.

"Why would I leave when I'm so close to victory"? Frieza asks.

"Kakarot, I want to take that turn now". Vegeta cuts in.

"Aw come on not yet, your just tagging in cause you found out his weakness too"! Goku complains.

"My weakness"? Frieza asks.

"Let me guess, after you got that shiny new form, you bolted right to Earth didn't you"? Ash asks.

"Yeah, so what"? Frieza asks.

Ash sighed. "I almost encountered this same problem, your body has not yet adjusted to the form, it will burn your supply up, right now this is a fight against time, and given there's two more ready to fight, your all out of it". Ash explains.

"Is that so...then I'll just stop talking and kill you now"! Frieza shouts before charging at Goku.

The two engaged in blows once more, with Frieza's weakness already showing, Goku has more speed and is no longer taking hits. Goku launched Frieza into the water with him, and it stayed silent for a couple of moments.

"He's trying to drown him". Ash remarks.

Vegeta nods.

Goku burst out with Frieza's tail wrapped around his foot. He gasped for air before smirking. Frieza roared before punching Goku in the cheek, which did nothing.  
"And there we go". Ash mutters.

Goku punched Frieza down towards the water before cupping his hands together.

"Ka".

"Me".

"Ha".

"Me".

"HA"!

Goku thrust his hands forward and shot the Kamehameha, which blasted Frieza into the water, an explosion following.

"It's over". Ash mutters as he stared at the sea.

Frieza slowly crawled out, with Goku staring. "It's not to late to walk away, you just got a new life, don't waste it". Goku mutters.

Frieza growled at him angrily.

"I will be waiting for a rematch when your ready, I promise". Goku promises.

Frieza began to almost hiss in anger before roaring.

"Curse You! I a Lord Frieza"! Frieza roared as the elements around him tore themselves apart by his rage. He collapsed on his knees as Goku appeared in front of him.

Ash noticed Frieza's eye go to his henchman who nodded.

Ash's eyes widened before charging, shifting into Xuen form.

"No! I need to go faster"! He snaps.

He saw the man put his ring up.

**Faster!**

He aimed it at Goku.

**Faster!**

He shot the beam.

**FASTER!**

Ash roared as cracks appeared along him, before a powerful burst of energy surged out of him, lightning from the storm seemingly following his path, granting him their speed.

The henchman turned as the beam was negated.

Only to see a White Tiger pounce at him.

_To be continued._

* * *

**WOW! This was a doozy! This is by far the LONGEST chapter I have EVER done. Clocking at over 4,000 words. This one is going in the memory banks. What happened to Ash? What will happen? Will they survive? Find out next chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	48. Resurrection of F Arc Finale

**Alright here is chapter 48, with the end of the Resurrection of F arc. I was surprised (and a tad bit sad), at the lack of reaction to the previous chapter, it kinda stung. But I'll keep it up. Also to those who don't know: I posted the preview to the sequel story of RWBY: The Assassin. RWBY: Renegade GRAY, the name has more meaning than your realize. Anyway let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Frieza's henchman screamed in agony as he was torn to shreds by a claw of lightning. His last screams echoing across the mountains.

Goku stared in awe, while Frieza stared in fear.

Ash slowly got up, his form changed.

His garb was changed, wearing a white leather Gi top, with a light blue shirt under it, and dual tiger pauldrons that crackled with electricity, he had blue combat pants tucked into white and blue shaolin type boots. The most attentive changes, was that his arms were now a bright blue in color, with claws ending where his nails should be, he opened his eyes to reveal blank eyes staring back at Frieza, with three blue lines running across his cheeks, imitating tiger stripes.

The power of the White Tiger has been awakened.

"This ends now". Ash demands, his voice strong and demanding. "Goku, stay back, I am ending this". Ash orders.

Goku nods slowly before flying away, as Frieza gets up and faces Ash.

"You think you are as strong as a god"? Frieza asks with a laugh.

"I don't think". Ash began before his eyes glowed.

"**I Know**".

Ash was suddenly in Frieza's face, he slammed his fist into Frieza's stomach, causing Frieza to gasp for air. Ash let loose a high kick, knocking Frieza high into the air. Frieza stopped and glared at Ash, before charging energy blasts and firing at him.

Ash roared, two jagged electric like wings appeared on his back, he raced forward, the wings now being used physically, but obviously increasing his speed. He brandished his claws and vanished, becoming a living lightning bolt as he cut the energy blasts to pieces, before appearing once more in front of Frieza, delivering a painful palm strike to the chest.

Frieza was blown into the ground, before he slowly got up and saw Ash approach him, and picking him up so he faced him.

Ash glared at Frieza through colorless eyes, before holding his fist out. "Farewell". He mutters before he punched.

The fist moved normally before it erupted in speed, with the sound of lightning following it, in a splash of blood and gore, Frieza's chest was impaled, a clawed hand sticking out.

Ash simply kicked Frieza off, before bowing. "Rest in Peace". Ash mutters. He turned around, only for a blast to shoot behind him and incinerate Frieza. Ash looked and saw Vegeta in a stance, obviously being the one who destroyed Frieza's body.

"I wanted SOME credit". Vegeta snaps.

Ash smirks before shifting to normal and checking himself, feeling Xuen's energy fully unlocked, he could feel it surge through him, unable to be contained in a small pool of energy anymore.

"Well, I'm impressed Ash". Whis says, landing in front of him. "You managed to unlock the full power of Xuen, the White Tiger". Whis congratulated.

"Thanks, but I must be going". Ash waves off.

"Ah yes, you must get back to the young lady you promised". Whis says while Ash blushes.

"Yeah, farewell". Ash says with a wave.

"Ash wait"! Goku shouts.

Ash turns and saw Goku fly down, with Vegeta following.

"I just wanted to say thanks, if you didn't help them, I would have been toast"! Goku says with a grin.

"Just be more aware of your surroundings next time". Ash scolds while Vegeta smirks.

"And next time Ash, I'M fighting you when you come around". Vegeta vows.

Ash smirks. "I look forward to it". He mutters before flying up, taking his stone out and activating it.

In a bright flash, Ash was gone, away from the Earth of the Z warriors.

_In Remnant._

Ozpin was sipping his coffee when a bright light erupted, blinding the man momentarily. Ash appeared from said light, a smile on his face.

"Ozpin". Ash greets.

"Ash, I see you've been busy". Ozpin mutters.

Ash grins, his hand glowing with Aura. "Indeed". He agrees.

"Ruby has been worried about you". Ozpin informs.  
Ash turns around. "Then I suppose its time to make my appearance". Ash says with a chuckle.

Ozpin smirks. "Of course". He mutters as Ash walks off.

Ozpin smiled before looking upward. "I wonder what you did to him Whis, you do have that effect on people". He mutters before going back to his drink.

_End._

* * *

**THERE! I'M DONE! This has been long overdue, and I apologize for this being short, ALL of my energy was put into the last chapter, I do feel disappointed for the lack of reaction I got for it, made me feel a bit bad, like I didn't do well. Whatever, I'm done with this and I can continue with other stuff. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	49. Remniscing

**HYPE! The RWBY Volume 3 intro has been released, and to burn off the hype, I'm going to start wrapping down this story, this was the 'in between' the two Volumes, so everything you see here is canon, and it will transfer onto the other story, unlike AC: Humor which was just for the lulz. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Team's GRAY and RWBY were sitting in the middle of the room, the break of the Semester was rolling down, so they decided to reminiscence over the old memories.

"So Ash, what was something you did that you instantly regretted"? Yang asks.

"Flirting with Weiss in class". Ash answers bluntly.

Weiss blushes, remembering that long ago incident.

Ash ignored her blush, and the not so subtle sound of Ryan loading his pistols and putting them to his head. "For the record Ryan, I was merely playing". Ash defends.

Ryan huffs and stashes his pistols away.

"So Yang, what was the most embarrassing incident thing for you"? George counters.

Yang jerked her thumb to the young Saiyan. "When Ash threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes". Yang answers.

Blake huffed. "Couldn't be THAT bad". She argued.

"Oh? Well then, I dare Ash here to carry you over his shoulder for 30 minutes"! Yang declares.

Ash smirked before casually shrugging and lugging Blake over his shoulder, getting an embarrassed cry from her. "Tally ho"! Ash cheers before walking out of the room and through the halls.

George and Yang both cackled at Blake's stunned face as the door closed.

Ash casually marched through the halls, Blake having a passive look. "So how is the hunt coming along"? Blake asks, getting a partially curious, partially humored expression from Ash.

"I just lugged you over my shoulder and marched out of the room, and THAT'S what you ask me"? Ash asks, humored. Ash, with some pressure from Ruby and Yang, shared the story of his Hunt for Summer, getting happy smiles from Weiss and Blake, but a warning from Blake, not to follow what she did, which he promised he wouldn't.

"I am honestly curious, you guys have been out mission after mission, and to random places, what exactly are you doing"? Blake asks.

"Following Summer's footsteps". Ash answered.

Blake blinked, she then realized Ozpin must have had mission details about Summer, if she ever went to a Hunter's academy. "I see". She mutters.

"Hopefully, we can track her to her final mission, we can't just skip to her final mission, because we may just be missing pieces of a puzzle". Ash chides.

"Of course". She agrees.

"I just hope we succeed, I don't want to fail Ruby and Yang". Ash mutters, his eyes going downcast.

"I would agree, but you said her cloak was clean, spotless even". Blake reminds.

"Yes, it was spotless, like it was just sat down seconds before I got there, could Summer have done that...or that other lady"? Ash asks, his voice trailing off. "Other lady"? Blake asks.

Ash shook his head. "Nevermind, it isn't relevant at the moment". Ash mutters.

Blake stared at Ash before sighing. "I think our 30 minutes are up...I don't see what's the big deal with you, your actually kinda warm". Blake mutters.

Ash grinned and warmed the fire up, causing Blake to yelp at the sudden temperature increase. "That warm"? Ash asks with a grin.

Blake glares at Ash as he walks back into the room. "I have returned with the damsel"! Ash greets.

George cackled as Ash let Blake down.

"So Blake, how was it"? Yang asks.

Blake shrugs. "Not that bad, he's actually kinda warm". Blake says before sighing. "Put Crescent Rose away Ruby". Blake mutters.

Indeed, Ruby had ran over to her bed and was currently inches away from grabbing Crescent Rose. She pouts and sit down, purposely snuggling near Ash while glaring at Blake. "We'll see". She murmurs with a glare.

Ash sweatdropped at his girlfriend's protective nature, ever since Kat came by, she's taking a bit of a stubborn stance, glaring at any girl (Even Coco once or twice) that approached Ash.

"Anyway, I think its time to wrap this up". George says, a mad grin coming over his face.

Yang mimicked the grin before the two beserkers glanced at Ryan and Weiss, who flinched back.

"Shall we"? George asks.

"Of course". Yang agrees.

The two bolted as George and Yang chased them, demanding they accept their dare, which the two denied.

Ash shook his head before getting up, Ruby clinging to him and glaring at Blake. "Night guys". Ash mutters before going to his dorm, teleporting out of Ruby's grip.

"Thanks, now I have to deal with my teammate glaring at me the entire night". Blake says, darting her eyes to the young reaper.

Ruby pointed two fingers to her eyes, before pointing them at Blake angrily, and walking off to the bathroom, bumping into the door frame for a second, before walking in.

Blake sighed before going to get dressed for the night, only to blink and turn to the last member of the group.

Yaron had apparently fallen asleep, evident how his hair covered his eyes and faint breathing came from his mouth.

"How he pulled that off, I'll never know". She mutters before waking the Grimm Hunter up and going to bed.

* * *

**And there we go, a bit strange I know, but I wanted to expand a bit on Ash's hunt for Summer, along with a faintly remembered scene. Yes Ash indeed flirted with Weiss once, WAY back in the first couple of chapters, was good for a laugh when I look at it. Anyway, I think I'll have 5 more chapters to go, maybe less. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	50. Passing on the Burden

**Alright I'm throwing down the gauntlet, RWBY Volume 3 is a week away, so I'm pulling out all the stops. I'm finishing this story, so expect an almost daily update. No more laughs, I'm finishing this up plot wise. Also to the people complaining about Ruby last chapter. IT WAS A JOKE! Played for laughs. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George walked through Beacon, Ash had given him a message to meet him in the courtyard. For what reason George was in the dark about. He walked out and saw Ash standing over Robert's grave, the Armor of Brutus on him, and the Dagger of Brutus in his hand.

"George". Ash began before turning to him, returning the armor to its restrained form. "I'm glad you arrived". Ash says.

"Hard to ignore a request, what do you need"? George asks.

Ash looks at the grave one last time before sighing. "I cannot take on Robert's burden, I am not suited to these tools, you however, are more suited for their use". Ash explains.

"Your saying I should take the Armor"? George asks in shock.

"Yes, I'm not good with clunky and heavy armor, you excel at it, and I have a feeling it will be in better hands". Ash responds.

George stared before kneeling and bowing his head, Earthbreaker beside him in his hand, as if he was a squire waiting to be knighted.

Ash walked forward before clasping the armor piece to George's right shoulder, and handing the Dagger to George, who strapped it to his waist.

"I hereby pass the Armor and Dagger of Brutus, Assassin of Julius Caesar, onto you George Armstrong, use it with pride". Ash passes.

George nods before the Armor piece glowed and surrounded him, until he was garbed in the full armor. He looked it over, before noticing the hood, he unraveled the makeshift hood back into its full cape, giving him a regal knight form. He unsheathed the Dagger and looked it over.

"The Armor and Dagger are yours to use as you see fit, customize or change them at your leisure". Ash adds.

George nods before he sheathes the dagger and returns the armor to its restrained form. "Thank you, Ash". George thanks.

"There's no reason to thank me, you deserve it more than anyone, after all, you were my first apprentice". Ash reminds.

George smirked and held his hand out, which Ash took. The two engaged in a brotherly hug before separating and walking away, to their own business.

* * *

**And there, by no means was this designed to be long, a simple passing on. The Armor was actually never meant for Ash, I realized later that George could have more use of it, but I couldn't just change it, so I had Ash pass it on to George, who indeed deserves it, he IS in fact the first Assassin Ash ever recruited. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	51. Relaxation

**Alright I'm getting around to finishing this, bout 3 more to go. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

"I still don't know why we're doing this". Yaron protests with a bag lugged over his shoulder.

Aria huffed at the Grimm Hunter's protest. "Because we're the only available candidates". She argued.

Yaron sighed at the girl's answer. He adjusted the bag as they walked through Vale. The two were sent on a small mission per order of Ash, Yaron didn't get specific's from the Saiyan, but according to him it was important, he sent Aria with him since it would require two people. He gave Yaron the bag that rested on his shoulder, before sending them off.

Yaron's ears, honed after years of Assassin training, picked up the words of the people they passed, and some were by no means pleasant.

"Is that the Grimm Hunter"?

"Yeah, what's he doing with that Faunus"?

"Think they're teammates? A Couple"?

"They were known to live in the wild".

"Yeah, they would be right at home".

Yaron growled, his Mark glowing in his rage, only to be cut off by Aria putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, I couldn't give two cents about what they think, I learned that years ago". She says with a small frown.

Yaron perked up as a thought came to him. "Now that I think about it, I hardly know anything about your past, you mind shedding some light"? He asks, slightly wary.

Aria sighed, before staring off into nothing.

"My Mother was where I got my Faunus trait from, my Father was a high ranking member of the White Fang, before it turned bad that is". Aria began.

"When the White Fang changed, he left not long after, and they weren't happy about it". She continued, her voice close to breaking.

"They killed him when he was out, they left us alone, but that didn't stop Mom from moving us to Vale, where I grew up and eventually opened my store." Aria mutters, her voice broken.

"Later I got into a disagreement with a customer, another Faunus, little did I know he was with the White Fang, who came back to take me out, and that's when Ash cut in". Aria finishes.

Yaron nodded, remembering his leader's story of the situation in question.

They walked to their destination...a park.

Yaron blinks before checking the note, it was the right destination. He opened the bag, revealing food and another note.

Yaron picked it up and read it, Aria looking over his shoulder.

Dear Yaron and Aria.

I know your confused by the situation, but consider it thanks.

The tournament is coming up, and we don't have long till things heat up, so I got us all some relaxation.

I'm with Ruby at a sweet store.

Ryan went with Weiss, who dragged him along mind you.

George is clubbing with Yang.

And Blake is taking her sweet alone time to read.

And here is your relaxation, have fun.

Signed, Ash.

P.S. I better see all of that food gone, took a while to make it.

Yaron chuckled while Aria went over and checked the food.

"Might as well, we ARE going to be busy when the semester starts". Aria reminds.

Yaron sighed. "Very well". He mutters before sitting down and eating with Aria.

_Meanwhile._

A shadowy figure was watching the two converse like old friends, as if they known each other for years. The figure smirked before turning around and walking away, a smile on his face.

* * *

**And there we go. This has more meaning than you think. It IS about time for their 'semester' to begin, along with a small fragment of insight on Aria's past. Who was the figure? That's for later. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	52. No Tolerance

**Alright here we go, bout 2 more. Should have it end at 54 or 55 chapters. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

A figure walked through the docks, their face covered by a black hood. With the majority of their regalia covered by a strange torn black cape, it was near impossible to tell their gender or who they were. In their hand, was a cane with a white wooden hilt, and a black body made of metal. It made a small clacking noise as it rang against the ground. The figure looked up and smirked, in front of them were White Fang members stealing Dust, oblivious to their presence.

The figure casually walked up to them, they finally noticed their presence and aimed their guns at them, the figure didn't budge, instead reaching for something hidden under their cape. They drew a strange pistol and fired.

**BANG!**

Instead of just hitting a member in the head and being done with it, the bullet had so much strength, it tore the members head off, obliterating it. The other members turn to the figure in shock and fear.

"Who-who are you"? One asks, fear in his voice.

The figure didn't answer, but put the pistol away and flipped their cane around, holding it by the neck, revealing a black glistening blade as the body of the cane.

"Your Nightmare". The figure answered in a deep voice, obviously male.

The figure charged forward, dodging the shots that were fired as if they were moving at a snails pace. The figure swung his blade, slicing right through another member, he grabbed the pistol the bisected member had and shot two more down. He threw the gun away and aimed his bloody blade at them once more. They stood still, obviously afraid to go in melee combat with this monster of a man.

The figure didn't wait for their move, instead swinging the blade roughly downward, getting a strange 'click', and the blade separated into multiple shards of metal, held together by a metal string in a whip formation. The figure ran forward and jumped over them, before landing in the middle of their group and swinging the bladed whip around, cutting the members into pieces as it swung around, causing a small rain of blood to erupt from the dead members.

The figure looked over the carnage he caused, before slamming the cane into the ground, causing the blades to click back into place and form the bladed cane he once had. He heard a gun click and dodged as a shot fired. He looked and saw a more physically stronger member, evident by their more intricate mask, and the dual curved blades he had.

"You humans are all the same, persecuting and killing us all"! The members shouted, causing the man to laugh, it was deep and dark.

"You speak as if I'm human, I am far from human". The man replied, walked forward with the cane casually at his side.

The member took cautious steps back, keeping his distance from the man.

"I have been considered many things, a beast, a monster, but I'll always be this". He mutters before grinning under his hood. "A Faunus". He finishes.

The members eyes widened, scared stiff. "Your a Faunus yet you kill your own kind"!? The member accuses.

"Yet you do the same to anyone who turns their back on you, I am merely showing you, your actions and false claims will NOT be tolerated". The man snaps.

The member shouted in rage and charged at the man, who simply drew the pistol once more. As the member was about to bury his blades into the mans flesh, the trigger was pulled, the Aura of his shielded him, but it didn't stop him from recoiling as the wind was knocked out of him. The man stabbed his cane into the ground before reeling his fist back, and plunging it into the members stomach, causing him to gasp.

The man lifted the members body up before speaking. "Let the White Fang learn from this, not all Faunus follow your ways". The man snaps before ripping his arm to the side, tearing a hole through the members body, before the member collapsed, dead.

The man turned to the Dust, only to find it gone, to his surprise. He saw a Bullhead fly up, with four people inside it. One jumped out and landed.

"You caused quite the stir, but we don't need distractions". One says, female by the voice. She stood up, showing her face.

She had blood red hair and shining orange eyes that gleamed with calm anger. Wearing what appeared to be a straitjacket without it being strapped up. She had black jeans with red combat boots. She cut her right arm, surprising the man. Her blood morphed around her arms and hardened, forming blood claws.

"Interesting, but I cannot stay for long, your not what I came here for". The man responds before taking a deep breath.

The woman blinked, before recoiling as the man let loose a horrific screech, the shockwave blasting her back. She quickly got up, only to blink as she saw nothing. She looked around, but couldn't find him. She got up with a growl. "Pesky brat". She snaps before grabbing the rope that fell down and climbing up.

* * *

**And there we go, with the introduction of two new characters, the male is mine, while the three unknown and the female are all thanks to Hollowgod88. I cannot reveal either of their names, but they will appear soon. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	53. Banned

**Alright here is the second to last one, after that we're ready to go! I know I'm a day ahead, and I understand that. I'm purposely doing it so I can prepare. Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he scanned through Team GRAY's recent missions. Well missions was putting it lightly, more like following the footsteps of a legend is more like it. He was interrupted by a call from the council, with Ironwood involved, he frowned briefly before putting on a straight face and accepting the call.

"Ozpin, the council has noticed an increasingly active amount of searching into a Huntress files: Summer Rose's mission files, we demand you explain why you have brought up a dead Huntresses files". A council member demands.

Ozpin sipped from his mug. "New information has led me to believe Summer Rose is not dead, and as such I am retracing her footsteps in hopes of discovering her location, I have been sending a team in Summer's footsteps, hoping to find clues and to reunite a Mother with her Daughters". Ozpin answers, the last part rather firmly.

The council seemed to be humbled by his words. "We apologize, if you have information to save the life of such a swell Huntress, we welcome it, continue as necessary Ozpin". A council member apologizes, before their screen fades, leaving Ironwood with Ozpin.

"Ozpin...your sending GRAY after Summer"? Ironwood asks, knowing who the team was.

"It was Ash who discovered Summer's cloak in the first place, Qrow is very eager to meet him, especially after getting wind of his relationship status with Ruby". Ozpin answers, a smirk on his face at the end.

"Ozpin, I need to ask again, are you sure letting them run around Remnant is a good idea"? Ironwood asks.

"I am simply having them retrace steps, they have not once overstepped their boundaries, double with the fact that they have buried their Assassin lives in the past". Ozpin argues his case.

"Still, what if they decide they could do more"? Ironwood wonders.

"James, your becoming paranoid, Ash has done nothing but good since he has came here, your making enemies of the wrong people". Ozpin tries to calm.

"Maybe so, but I have come to a decision". Ironwood begins, catching Ozpin's attention.

"And that is"? Ozpin asks.

Ironwood sighs. "I have decided to ban Team GRAY from the Vytal Tournament".

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUN! Didn't expect that did you? How will they react, you'll find out in RWBY: Renegade GRAY. One more left, with a very good finale for it. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	54. Firearm Fired!

**Alright, here is the finale with a little thing me, Elementor, and K wolf Omega agreed with. The Death Battle with Yang vs Tifa Lockheart, go have a look and see who wins before checking this. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Team's GRAY, JNPR, and RWB were all in the infirmary, watching as Yang got treated for wounds.

"Yang! What happened to you"?! George asks, staring in awe.

The blonde sported a nasty gash over his eye, nearly the opposite of Weiss' scar, except unlike Weiss', her's would heal in due time.

"I got in a fight, no big deal". Yang brushes off.

"Are you sure"? Ruby asks.

"Of course, nothing your big sister can't handle". Yang says proudly.

The Teams sighed in relief.

"Who did this anyway"? George asks, his voice laced with hidden malice.

"Some girl in a bar, had some pretty strange moves". Yang mutters.

"How so"? Ash asks.

"Well". Yang began as she faded into thought.

_Flashback._

_I was doing a quick search at a bar, nothing too big, just wanted some info. _

_I tried to be polite, but they weren't very welcoming._

_So I got into a tussle with the barkeeper, I think she also was a bouncer. _

_She had some strange gauntlets, and MAN did they hurt._

_She could use fire and ice, making her very difficult to get close to. _

_And some strange combo attack...I was punched by a dolphin and I exploded._

_Then she messed with my hair..._

_I gave her a kind reminder not to mess with my hair, and I left._

_Flashback End._

"And that 'kind reminder' was"? Ash asks, crossing his arms.

"I...kinda beat her into unconsciousness". Yang says with a grin.

They all chuckle at Yang's words.

They all leave one by one, Ruby being one of the last in concern over her sister.

George however, crossed his arms until they all left. Before turning to Yang.

"Hey...Yang"? George began.

"Hmm"? Yang asks, curiosity on her face.

George rubbed his head nervously, a slight blush beginning to appear on his face.

"Er...I was wondering...maybe when your out of the infirmary, we could...go out or something"? George asks.

Yang's eyebrows went up in surprise, a faint blush on her face as well.

"George Armstrong, are you asking me out on a date"? Yang asks, surprise in her tone.

"Er...Ye-Oof"!

Yang had gotten up and now had the Scotsman in a bone crushing hug. "Of course you big Oaf"! She accepts.

George chuckled nervously, but was cut off by a warm feeling on his lips, he look and blushes fire engine red.

Yang had kissed him.

He didn't fight it, but instead just melted into it, regarding the awkwardness he previously had.

The separated and grinned at each other.

"So...does that mean you like me"? Yang asks.

"I think love is more the word". George responds.

Yang grins before grabbing George's hand and holding it upward.

"Let's go to that date"! She cheers before walking forward, only to slump forward with continuous 'ows' as the stress from her previous fight kicked in.

"Maybe tomorrow". George suggests before sitting her down.

"Fine...see you tomorrow"? Yang asks hopefully.

"I'll be there the second the doors open". George promises before walking out, a smile on his face.

Yang smiled before laying back to take a nap, a smile also on her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile._

"WAHOO! FINALLY"!

"SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP"!

"Sorry".

* * *

**THE FIREARM HAS BEEN FIRED! Yep, there's the finale. Firearm is official! Also...*Huddles in a corner*. I am seriously embarrassed about this, so please don't tease. Anyway this is the final chapter, with a small funny at the end for future reference. Also I know Yang said she beat Tifa into unconsciousness when in the Death Battle she killed her...do you REALLY think I would write Yang snapping someone's neck? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for the final time in this story.  
**


End file.
